Our Downfall
by Azurey Skies
Summary: "We're each other's downfall" Spain and England are forced to be married to each other when their monarchs sought marriage. Spain is acting and England is not buying. But, what if Spain's acting is his true feeling? Will England fall for it? SpXfem!UK
1. his Rose and her thorns

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me**

**I just felt like writing a Spainxfem!England one. (Yes they are one of my OTPs, they're up there with AmericaXVietnam) Grammar is always an issue. Please pardon it. **

**OOC on Romano?**

**setting: mid 1500s, (1554)**

* * *

><p>Antonio woke up the moment the sun shone on his face. He was about to move until he felt someone's head on his left arm. He looked down and saw light blonde hair. He scratched his eyes with his right hand and moved the blanket away from the hiding face.<p>

"Francis what are you-" He then paused when he looked at the hair again. Francis' hair isn't that light…nor is he that light in body mass either. He looked down to the personification of England. Alice Kirkland. As soon as the blanket was moved she flinched and moved towards the Spaniard she claimed to hate.

"It's too early Francis…let me sleep" she muttered. Spain frowned. He then watched her eyebrows furrow. She then looked up, her emerald green eyes meeting his olive ones. She gasped and then jumped back. "I'm sorry…I…" she said as she sat up then looked down and held onto the hem of her sleeping dress. Spain frowned.

"Inglaterra..It would be nice if you said my name first before Francias no?" he asked smirking. "I mean we are getting _married _soon" he said as he sat up, wrapping an arm around her waist . He then looked at Alice. She was fumbling with the hem of her skirt, her head was down, and she made no eye contact with Spain.

'Who knew that the _cold hearted Queen of the Seas_ is this timid?' Antonio asked himself.

"I'm sorry" Alice began. "It was an instinct for me to say his name…he's the only one I've been with… in a romantic way atleast…" she mumbled. Spain sighed, he then ran his right hand through his hair. He leaned on his left hand, place his right thumb under Alice's lips, the index under her chin. He directed her head so that her eyes could meet his. Spain could tell that she was flustered. He leaned down and kissed Alice tenderly. He took advantage of her reaction as she gasped in surprise. He deepened their kiss as she gasped, Spain smirked as he felt the small English Nation squirm under him. He leaned down on her, pushing her back onto the bed. This was when Alice began to kiss back…and actually dominating the Spaniard. Spain felt her fingers getting tangled up in his hair, suddenly she turned and pinned him down, continuing the kiss. Spain held her by the hips, holding her down. Alice then pulled away, needing to breathe. Spain smiled and looked at her. Alice avoided eye contact with the Spaniard.

"how long were you and France going out?" he asked. Alice looked down at him. She raised a brow.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want to hear about my ex…I mean-"

" If it was an off and on thing then I understand why he goes back to you" he said as he gave Alice's ass a light squeeze. Alice gasp and hit the Spaniard. Spain laughed and hugged Alice by the waist and sat up, placing her on his lap. "anyway…we can continue what we were doing after watching the Sunrise" he said as he hugged her close.

Alice looked out and saw that Spain's balcony doors were open. She let out a frown as she thought of the dangers a (GIGANTIC) open door could bring. Non the less, she watched the Sunrise with Spain. She could feel him smiling, his finger is brushing her arm and he tucked her head underneath his chin. She also noticed how possessively Antonio's position was. An arm around her arms, another a circling her legs with his hand landing on her waist. Alice frowned. She did not want to be here. Not the sunny abode, not the warm wonderful climate of Spain. She forced herself to look at the sunrise, suddenly Spain began to speak.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Alice jumped a bit, how could the Spaniard tell that something is wrong?

"nothing" Alice smiled. Spain looked down and stared at Alice.

"You mustn't lie to me about things Alicia" Antonio said. Alice shrugged. While they watch the Sunrise, Alice constantly smacked Spain as his hands would wonder underneath the hem of her sleeping dress. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Spain groaned and looked down at Alice. "Looks like we'll have to continue later tonight" he said. Alice stared at him. A servant came in and informed Spain about his schedule for the day. Spain turned around, keeping Alice on his lap, and listened. Alice looked away from the servant as she could feel a glare. Suddenly, three other servants entered the room and grabbed Alice. Alice began to flail in surprise and looked at Spain. Spain shook his head and dismissed the servants as they carry Alice out of the room.

* * *

><p>Alice shivered as she was thrown into the cold tub of water. The servants around her saying things.. In Spanish. She sighed and thought to herself 'I can understand you all' but she bit her tongue as she listened to his people.<p>

"my, how barbaric! Short hair?" one said.

"Quiet! This is Mr. Carriedo's fiancé!"

" …I question his taste.."

"me too… but you know…he does as he pleases…"

" But why her though? She's skinny! Some what short…"

"She can understand Spanish too" Antonio said as he entered the room. Alice tensed when she heard him. '_please don't take a bath with me, please don't, please-' _Her prayers didn't work when she heard the Spaniard dismiss the servants. As soon as the door was closed, Alice covered her face with her hands.

"You are not going to step in this bathtub-" before she could finish her sentence Spain interrupted her.

"What's that? I can't hear you through your mumbling" he said playfully. Alice dropped her hands and punched the bottom of the tub.

"I SAID DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT-" Again for the second time in a row, Spain interrupted her. He got down to her level and kissed Alice. As he did , he got into the tub. Alice finally managed to shoved him off.

"WHAT THE HELL-"

" A lady who uses vulgar words isn't really ideal is it?" he asked. Alice asked, she glared at him.

"I'm sorry _Anthony_" she said. "But I'm not quite fond of us being in the same bathtub-"

"But querido we're getting married soon, no? I don't see anything wrong with this" he said as he moved towards her. Alice tense up, putting her arms up in a defensive position. Spain smiled and grabbed one of her arms and pulled her closer to him. Her free hand gripped the side of the bath tub as she tried to stay where she is.

"ANTONIO!" she yelled as she felt her hand slip. Spain smiled and pulled Alice one last time, this time, Alice's face collided with his chest, her free hand landing on the Spaniard's thigh. Alice quickly moved her hand off the Spaniard and looked up. In the process, her head hit the Spaniards chin making him let go of her. Alice sat in front of him covering the place of collision on her head. Spain looked while he covered his chin.

"Dios mio, France is right, you have a hard head!"

" Hey! At least my skull won't brake if I fall down and land on it!" she retorted. "Ah geez really?" she said as she felt a small indentation on her head. 'The hell?' she thought. Her thoughts were interrupted when Spain pulled her close to him and kissed her. She pulled away.

"What is up with you and kissing?" she asked blushing. "dammit Antonio, there's a purpose for a bath and that is to clean ourselves and not to dirty ourselves-" Spain looked at her and hugged her closer to him.

"I'm called the 'Country of Passion' for a reason… we are getting married soon you know" he said "plus… When did you get so technical my Cold Hearted Queen of the Seas?" he asked.

'But this isn't real…' Alice thought. 'our _marriage_ isn't real…Aren't you just faking this with me? Surely your heart lies with Belgium… right?' she thought. She got distracted when she heard someone crying. Spain sighed. "Romano woke up" he said. He then looked at Alice.

"Was up. I'm taking you to a meeting with me today, I want my King's court to meet you" he said. Alice tensed up. She dodged any eye contact from Spain and any physical contact. In the corner of her eyes, she saw Spain wearing a frown as he wrapped a towel around himself. He gave her a quick peck on the cheek before he left the room. As soon as she was alone, Alice buried her face into her hands.

"I want to go home" she muttered.

* * *

><p>As Alice dress herself up, the door opened. She jumped when she looked at mirror.<p>

"Dammit! You know you should really knock-"

" Mi casa" Spain said bluntly. "any you're not dressed yet.." he said. Alice looked at him. She then looked at her reflection. "What do you mean "I'm not dressed yet? I mean I'm wearing my military coat! what else do you want me to where?" she asked. Spain sighed and covered his face in irritation.

"Inglaterra" he said. Alice looked at him. "I want you to be presentable"

"Isn't this presentable enough?" she asked, grabbing her black hat. Spain shook his head and grabbed the hat Alice was going to put on. He then opened the closet that Alice ignored and took out a red dress. Alice stared at it.

"You are not going to make me wear that-"

"If you can wear a dress for your court then you can wear a dress to mine…honestly Inglaterra you need to prove that you are-"

"What is there for me to prove!" Alice yelled as she held onto her coat. "I have no reasons to prove anything to the Spanish court!" she yelled.

"Yes you do have something to prove!" Spain yelled back. "You have to prove that you are not a barbarian that they think you are! You have to prove that you are in deed a lady who is better than Belgium and can bare my children-" Spain stopped when he realized what he just said. He saw Alice look at him in disbelief. She took her coat off and began unbuttoning her blouse. She took off her boots and threw them harshly at Spain. Spain caught them and watched Alice dress in silence. He regretted what he said, the air around them was suffocating him. As soon as put on the red dress, Spain got up and opened a drawer on the dresser and took out a box. In the box were accessories matching the dress that Alice wore. Alice sat down on the chair in front of the dresser, she stared at her apparel. Short ash blonde hair, bare neck…horrendous red dress, she wanted to cry. Suddenly she felt something cold hit her neck she looked at saw a gold necklace with a red pendant being put on her. Spain had on an apologetic look, a look that Alice ignored. Spain then handed England matching earrings. As Alice put them on, Spain took out a ribbon. He grabbed some of Alice's hair from the sides and tied it with the ribbon. He then walked to the window, opened it and then took a rose from the rose bush he was growing outside. He then places it on the ribbon he just tied. As soon as he did, Alice stood up, and actually held out her hand to the Spaniard.

"Let's go.. You're probably late" she said. As soon as she opened the door, she saw Romano. He was dressed to match England and Spain. She blinked and looked at him. "I don't understand what he sees in you" Romano said as he walked away.

"Lovi!" Antonio said as he walked out of the room. He then picked up the small nation and started walking to the front of his house. As Alice was about to make a turn to the stables, Spain grabbed her.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked. Alice blink and looked at the Spaniard.

"to get my horse" she said. "I mean Ebony is a fast girl…I'll make it to the meeting place in time…"

"No I think you need a carriage"

"No..I need my horse."

"A carriage me querida…a carriage" Spain said. Alice blinked at him. Romano then started laughing.

"You are pretty daring you know that? You think his officials will see you as a brave woman if you went there on you own? No! they'll think you're a barbarian!" Romano said as he laughed. Alice's anger was slowly increasing. She sighed and walked with Spain.

As Alice sat inside the carriage, she sighed.

"I don't see what he sees in you" Romano began

"He's faking it" Alice cut him off. Who knew that the little child could be so annoying?

"No he's not" Romano said. "I know Spain… he wouldn't that be passionate unless he's really interested. "

"Yeah…interested in ruling my land" Alice said. Romano looked at her.

" that's not what I meant….France may call himself a country of love…but Spain… he wouldn't show passion unless he loves it" Romano said.

" yes Romano…He'd love to rule my land" she said. Romano sighed.

"Never mind it's useless trying to explain something to you" he said.

Antonio listened to the conversation the two people had in the carriage. He frowned as he heard them.

"So she saw through my actions hm?" he asked himself. He smiled when Romano began to defend him. "Lovi's buying the act" he whispered.

* * *

><p>As soon as the carriage stopped Alice sighed. "let my hell begin" she said. Spain opened the door and got Romano, he then held out a hand Alice.<p>

"let's go mi reina" he said. Alice rolled her eyes as she took Antonio's hand. Spain handed Romano to Belgium. Alice looked down and followed Spain down the hall. He opened the door and there Alice saw Spanish men arguing. They all silenced when they saw Antonio. They say down and stopped talking. Spain smiled and took a step to his left, letting Alice walk in the room.

"Short hair?" one asked. "How barbaric can this nation be?" he asked.

"surely that is a boy…right?" one asked. Alice flinched at the comments.

"pale skin, very light blonde hair…surely she reflects the cold and drabby weather England has!" one said.

" I'm pretty sure Belgium would be more ideal for you to marry" one said. Spain looked at his men. He didn't mind the comments.

" silence! Their marriage is merely for politics! Nothing more! Nothing less! It's is to secure the 'Lower Countries'! " one exclaimed. This comment made Alice snap. She looked at the men, fresh tears running down her cheeks. She has heaving, her hands on her chest, over her heart. She looked around the room and then at Spain. She shook her head, spilling the overflowing tears. She then carried up her dress, showing her feet, she backed away from Spain and shook her head again, she then turned and ran.

* * *

><p>Everything happened fast. Antonio remembered opening the door, his men quieting down and then making comments on his future 'wife'. suddenly he heard her sighing heavily, as if she was hurting. He then looked and fresh tears running down her face. She shook her head and took a step away form him. He didn't understand what was going on. Suddenly she ran, and the rose tied to her hair fell to the ground. He listened to her shoes tapping the ground as she ran. He just stared at her back. He knelt down and then picked the roses up.<p>

"Have we offended her?" one asked.

"What do you think?" Spain said in a harsher tone than he meant. He then looked at his King. He sighed and closed the doors. "I will answer every question you have" he said as he leaned on the closed doors.

* * *

><p>Alice ran through the halls. She hated this place, she wanted to get out. She couldn't handle the beautiful sun, she couldn't stand the beautiful sky, she wanted to get out. Just as she was about to turn, she grabbed the pillar to turn, but she tripped as she stepped on her dress. She fell forwards, letting out a small yelp. She sat up and tried to even out her breathing. She wiped the tears off her face, only those tears were replaced by new tears.<p>

"Oi" Alice looked at the direction of the voice. "What are you doing outside the meeting room?" Romano said as he took a step closer to Alice. "And why are crying?" he asked. Alice looked at him. Romano stared. "Aw no no no! don't you dare break into a water fountain!" he yelled. Too late. Alice grabbed Romano and hugged him. Romano was surprised. He couldn't help but hug Alice back.

"Did stupid Spain said something?" he asked. He felt Alice's body as she sobbed.

"I told you…out marriage is nothing but politics" she said. "I told you that there is no love between us" she said. Romano looked at her.

"If there is no love in your marriage..then why are you crying?" he asked.

"My Queen is madly in love with Phillip II…. To know the fact that he's accepting the marriage only secure the 'Lower Countries'.." Alice sobbed. Romano's eyes widened. He hugged Alice back. He couldn't believe it. Isn't marriage suppose to be something more than politics? Spain told him that Marriage is a holy union… binded by love…not politics. Romano frowned.

"Then what of your marriage? Is that all Politics?" he asked. Alice nodded. Romano was furious. He grabbed Alice hand and looked at her.

"C'mon" he said he pulled her towards the meeting room direction. "We have to stop this" he said. Alice stood up and wiped her tears away. Romano led the way.

* * *

><p>"She is barbaric!" one claimed. "she cut her hair off-"<p>

"I did that" Spain said. They looked at him. He sighed. "It was one of those ship things okay? He encountered each other, I nearly got her with Ana Maria but she dodge it…the price was Ana Maria cutting her hair-"

"Even more the reason why she's barbaric!" one said. "She goes off into pirate ships and gets in fights!"

"Hungary gets into fights with Prussia all the time" Spain stated, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"For protection" one said.

"Listen!" Spain snapped. "Every rose has it's thorns!" he exclaimed. "Mi Rosa just has some that are really sharp" he said.

As Romano lead Alice through the halls he heard the men arguing.

"Listen!" He heard Spain said. "Every rose had it's thorns!, Mi Rosa just has some that are really sharp" he said. Romano smiled.

"See! He's defending you-" Romano was cut off when they heard the next questions.

"What about the 'Lower Countries'?" one asked.

"What about them?" Spain asked.

"What does this marriage mean to you?"

"To protect the 'Lower Countries'" Spain said. Romano was stunned at what he heard. He griped Alice's hand tighter. Romano didn't knock on the door, but he kicked it down.

"Oi Stupid Spain!" he yelled. Alice looked in shock as she watch Romano walk on the taken down door. "Where are you?"

"Under the door" one of the advisors said. Romano jumped on the door before he stepped off of it and looked at Spain as crawled away from the door.

" What do you think you men are doing!" Romano asked in a voice. "Have you forgotten about being a 'gentleman'!" Romano asked. "Remember this is the personification of England! She may be a pirate and all but deep down she's a Lady! And how will you guys get a lady if you keep insulting her! YOU CAN KISS YOUR 'LOWER COUNTRIES' ADIOS if you keep it up!" Romano said. "AND I LIKE HER HAIR COLOR THANK YOU VERY MUCH! It doesn't blind me as much when the sun hits it! I can actually see her face and eyes! That way I don't mistake people for angels! Like France!"

"But as long as her Queen is in love and out King complies…her opinion can't really matter" one said. Romano stared at the man.

"So you're going to bind this lady of a nation down to this idiot of a nation for protection of other countries? And here I thought Prussia and France were shallow. Ha! And you call her Barbaric? Tell me, what is so barbaric about fighting to defend one's land? I'd like to know!" Romano said. The whole court quieted up. Spain looked at Romano. He'd never seen the small nation mad. He then ran up to Alice.

"If given the chance I bet she would be a great mother!" Romano said out of the blue. The whole court laughed.

"a pirate? Be a good mother? Dios Mio! What a joke" one said.

"The fact that she stands here today shows how much she's going to be a good mother" someone said. Spain looked back and saw Francis. The court fell into silence. France smirked and walked into the meeting.

"I'm sorry I couldn't help but walk in, I heard an insult about ma chere" he said as he kissed the back of Alice's hand. "as her previous lover I would love to say that I would like to see her off with a better man…and if you break her heart.. I'll see to it that I claim her back"

Spain's eyes widened when France's statement was made. "It takes a lot of courage to come up and face another countries' court, especially if it's about a union of two nations" France said. "The fact that she came here for her Queen and People already proves that she is being a good 'mother' to them no?" France asked. There were murmurs in the room.

"I will meet your Queen" The King finally said. Alice looked at him. "This meeting has proved that a union between the two kingdoms will be beneficial for both" he said.

* * *

><p>Spain maneuvered the carriage through the streets. He sighed and began a conversation with Francis.<p>

"Is she asleep?" he asked. France, who was inside sitting next to a sleeping Alice.

"Yes" France said through the small slit on the wall.

"Why are you here? I wasn't expecting your visit" he said.

"I wanted to see if the rumors are true" France said. "So I guess the union between you two are real?" he ask.

"it would seem so" Spain said. "Are you sure you're suppose to say those words?" Spain asked.

"What do you mean?" France asked smiling.

"I meant about you claiming Alice back" he said. France sighed as he wrapped an arm around the sleeping Lady. Romano rolled his eyes. "Aren't you in union with Scotland?" he asked.

"Of course" France said.

"Then why did you say that?" he asked.

"Because I believe that I deserve a second chance with Alice" France said. "It was a mistake to let her go" he said.

"Political wise?"

"no mon chere, romantic wise" he said. Spain got quiet.

"Romano" Spain began. Romano didn't move. Instead he just looked out the window. "What made you defend her?" he asked. Romano shrugged and then answered.

"When she was sitting on the floor… as she wiped her tears away… I saw Veneziano…" he said. "She was forced to grow up huh?" he asked.

"What do you mean?" Spain asked.

"I meant that she was force to grow up to protect herself huh?" he asked.

"Well she did get into fights with her siblings often" France said.

"why Lovi?" Spain asked.

"Because I saw a child in her" he said. "I don't know stupid Spain. But I swear if you make her cry again like that….I won't talk to you. Ever. " he said as the cart stopped. Spain opened the door, Romano refused his help and jumped down the carriage. France handed the sleeping Alice to Antonio. Before Romano turned to go to his room, he turned around and looked at Spain.

"Oh and one thing…" he said. " Isn't it hypocritical of you to tell me that marriage is a powerful bond created by love and yet here you go allowing her country to force herself on you just because her queen is infatuated? It isn't fair right? That you are doing this for another woman." Romano said. He then walked away. Spain stood there, Alice in his hands. He saw the dry tear stains on her face.

"Amor huh?" he asked himself as he walked towards _their_ room.

* * *

><p><strong>...Yeah I don't know what got me to write this...this will need a boat load of historical notes as the story progresses. o_o;;<strong>

**1. This is set in Mary I and Phillips II marriage and after. The marriage between the two monarchs led to the small union of the Kingdom of Spain and Kingdom of England (making Phillip II King of England). There are many reasons why the people detested this, one was religion, and the other is just the idea of a Spanish King ruling the English country (Hey, the Hundred Years War was started in a ****similar way, the possibility of an English King ruling France). Many say that Phillip II complied with the wedding to secure the safety of the 'Lower Countries' (which would be Belgium and land around it). Mary I claims to be in love. **

**2. There are many reasons why England would be mad at Spain...that will be all seen through out the story. **

**3. This is not tied to 'Dreams'..I want this fic to have a happy ending, tying it to my other fiction will just make this a horrible ending for the pair. **

**4. Romano is oddly out of character. Well what can I say? Lovi always manages to surprise me. **

**5. Spain, since it's his conquistador days I imagine Spain to be attentive and keen around his surroundings, he will be an air head in some moments, but he will be sharper than usual. **

**Please leave a comment/ review. **


	2. No Feelings

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me. **

**Thank you to those who are giving this fic a time to read! Thank you for the comments. **

**Also to clear things up a bit (I'm not sure if I posted this on the first chapter.) **

**1. Alice does not have caterpillar eyebrows, I did not see her have any on Himaruya's pictures and doodles of her. **

**2. This takes place in the 1550s, around the time when the Kingdoms of Spain and England (and Ireland) are joined by the marriage of Queen Mary I of England and Phillip II of Spain. **

**oh! and please pardon the grammar. **

* * *

><p>Alice woke up when she felt someone moved. She opened her eyes and she saw the soft hue of the sun rising. She scratched her eyes and took the covers off of her. The doors to the balcony is left open… again. She let out a sigh and got out of the bed. The cold floor woke Alice up. She felt the cold travel up her legs and up her spine, she shivered. She grabbed the blanket and wrapped it around herself and she began her journey to the balcony. As soon as Alice got out of the bedroom, she saw Spain. He was shirtless and his hair is tied by a loose green ribbon. He was leaning forward, looking at the Sunrise. Alice looked at him, she held a sigh. She walked towards him, dragging the blanket along.<p>

* * *

><p>Spain was looking at the beautiful sunrise. This time he didn't wake Alice up. She looked too peaceful in her sleep that he just couldn't wake her up. As he watched the sun slowly rise up, he felt a pair of arms wrap itself around him. He looked back and saw Alice, wrapped up in a blanket hugging him.<p>

"You really had to drag that?" he asked. "You're getting it dirty" he said. Alice sighed.

"Good morning Anthony" she muttered. "I'm sorry for ruining such a fine clothe…but I was cold…I mean I am wearing a rather short dress right?" she asked. Spain turned around and wrapped his arms around her small waist. "Who changed me while I was asleep?" she asked. Spain smirked and lowered his hand to grope Alice's butt. She gasp when he did and smacked Spain. He didn't flinch though, he just smirked and kept groping her.

"Would you please stop?" she yelled looking up. Spain smirked and kissed her neck.

"Since you asked so nicely…I will" he said. "durante cinco minutos" he said. Alice stared at him.

"Let me go-"

"no"

"Let me go!" she yelled, hitting his chest. Spain smiled and hugged her closer to him. He could feel Alice's hands on his shoulder, trying to push herself away from him. Alice gave up when she knew that the Conquistador wouldn't let her go. She sighed and hugged him around the neck.

"I have to go back" she stated.

"what?" Spain asked, looking down at England.

"I have to go back to England.." she muttered. "I have to inform Mary.." she said. Spain looked at England.

"I'll go with you" he said. Alice stared back at him.

"Are you sure…because you know..England doesn't really have the weather suited to you.." she said. Spain nodded.

"We're getting married soon…" Spain said. " I think I deserve to know my wife's _geography_" Spain said as he traced Alice's spine. He smiled when he heard Alice take a sharp breathe, she buried her head into the crook of her neck.

"Stop tormenting me" she said. Spain smiled.

"So would you like to go the all the way now?" he asked, his hand slipping pass the hem of her skirt. Alice hugged Spain tighter.

"NO" Alice yelled. "No no no no no" she said. Spain was surprised by the reaction he pressed on further.

"Should I really stop?" he asked. "Because-"

"YES. STOP IT. YOU'RE DRIVING ME CRAZY!" she yelled. Spain was surprised when by her yelling. He looked down and saw tears forming down her eyes. 'Is she a…' he thought. 'no…if she was with France I'm sure she's not a virgin' Spain thought. Spain kissed Alice's forehead and hugged her. "I'm sorry" he said. "I didn't know that you would react like that" he said. Alice hugged Antonio around the torso.

* * *

><p>Spain watched as Alice packed her bags.<p>

"Exactly what ship are you going to take? You didn't came here on your pirate ship" he said.

"I checked the schedules and I found a-"

"It's probably too slow" Spain said. Alice looked at him.

"What?" she asked. She then saw luggage bags next to Spain.

"What do you think you're doing?" she asked.

"Didn't I tell you? I'm going with you" he said as he walked closer to Alice. He grabbed her arms and pulled her into a hug. "You're going to be my wife soon, I need to know how your country runs things" he mused. Alice stared at him.

"It's similar to yours." she said. "why don't you just go with Phillip?" she asked. Spain shook his head.

" I want to know your geography a little bit better" he said he kissed her neck. Alice was not amused.

"for what? You can conquer me easier? She asked giving him a cold shoulder. Antonio looked at her straight in the eye.

"Why not? I mean I do need to tell the world that you are _mine_" he said. Alice gave him a cold glare. Spain smirk and pulled Alice into a kiss. "And you know what I mean by _conquering_" he whispered. Alice gave him a cold stare.

"And if I choose to not let you go with me to England" she said, crossing her arms.

"Surely England herself would not want her Queen to be depressed because of some negotiation" Spain mused. "If I don't go, Phillip doesn't go" Spain said.

"And if Phillip doesn't go, the marriage will sink to the ocean floor and no one will even bother to remember it" Alice retorted. Spain gave Alice a hurt expression.

"I'm pretty sure your Queen is in love with my King that she would ignore you and go here herself to meet him" Spain said. "Whether you like it or not, our monarchs will rule together" he said. Alice glared at him. "C'mon mi reina, My ship is faster"

"Why do you want to get out of here?" she asked.

"Do you have servants where you live?" he asked. Alice nodded. "Do they bug you?"

"No, they tend to the Queen, I'm fine doing things myself" she said. Spain smiled.

"Privacy" he said as he kissed her quickly on the lips. Alice looked at him.

"Privacy?" she asked. "The hell you need privacy for?" she asked. Spain smiled and looked at her.

"What do you think?" he said. Alice blushed.

"So you say your ship travels faster?" she asked. Spain nodded. I mean the only ship that outspeed her is your pirate ship" he said. Alice smirked. "fine we'll take your ship, I have arrangements in England" she said. "one condition" she said as she saw Spain lean forward to give her a kiss. She put her index finger on his lips and she looked up at him.

"I'm driving the carriage" she said. Spain's eyes widened.

"Won't your people-"

"I'm a girl who's going to be tied down by marriage, give me some freedom before I get tied down hm?" she asked. Spain sighed and directed her arms around his neck.

"Fine" he said before closing the gaps between them with a passionate kiss. They parted when they heard the door opening. Romano entered. He looked at them.

"did I interrupt something?" he asked. Alice shook her head, Spain sighed. Romano looked at them. "anyway, France said that he was going back to his country" he said. That's when Spain had an idea. "Oi, what are you thinking of Stupid Spain?" Romano asked.

"Is he still here?" Spain asked. Romano nodded. "Excuse me then" Spain said. Before he left the room he turned to Romano.

"Oh Lovi, we're going to London, you might want to pack up okay? You have…an hour" he said. Romano's eyes widened.

"YOU IDIOT!" he yelled. "You just tell me now?" he asked. Spain nodded and walked away.

"Why are we going to your country!" he asked. Alice shrugged as she fell back on the bed. Romano eyed her and just walked off.

* * *

><p>The ride through France had a suffocating atmosphere. Alice sat across from France and sat next to Spain. Romano sat next to France. When France kissed the back of her hand, Spain pulled Alice and kissed her.<p>

"The hell happened between the two of them?" Alice thought. "Aren't they best friends?" she asked herself. Through out the whole time, Spain had a possessive hold on Alice. Alice looked at France, he wore a smirk. She then looked at Romano, who just shrugged. Once they were in Normandy, Alice, Spain and Romano took a boat that crossed the Strait of Dover. It had been 16 hours of nonstop carriage ride and two hours on the boat. Alice carried Romano as she stepped out of the boat. There Alice had a carriage waiting.

"She was expecting me" Alice said with a sigh. Antonio, along with some crew members carried the luggage to the carriage. Alice sat in the carriage with Romano on her lap.

"stupid Spain.." Romano mumbled. Alice smiled. Spain entered the carriage and sat across from Alice and Romano. When he got into the carriage both of the people inside were asleep. He smiled and looked at them. He saw Alice shiver. He had to admit, it is cold for him at the moment. None the less, he shed off his most outer layer, his military coat and covered Alice and Romano with it. He looked at them.

'She will be a great mother!' He remembered Romano said in the meeting yesterday. Spain shook his head and looked at the two. "Looks like I won't get any sleep" he said.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up when the sun shone on her face. The sun's intensity isn't as strong, then again she's in England. England. Alice jumped at her realization. She was home. Her house. On her bed. HER BED. Windows are closed, doors to the balcony are closed, most importantly, no one was awake but her. Alice looked around to see if anyone was with her. She felt someone moving by her side. She looked down and saw a sleeping Romano. He was in sleeping clothes. He opened his eyes and looked at Alice, he closed them and hugged her arms and murmured 'mama'. Alice's eyes widened. She saw an arm around Romano's little form. Alice followed it and found at the is Antonio, sleeping soundly. He was using his other arm as a head pillow. He too was wearing his sleeping clothes… okay he had a top on. Which was weird. Considering the fact that he was always shirtless when he slept ever since the day they met for their 'engagement'.<p>

"Oi" Romano said. Alice looked down to see the sleepy nation. "did you have a bad dream? You're up early" he said. Alice looked at him. 'A bad dream huh?' she thought. 'would me sleeping next to Antonio and taking care of you be a bad dream…or is it a good dream?' she asked herself. "Hey I'm asking you" Romano said. Alice looked down at him and shook her head. Romano looked outside the window.

"Spain is going to be mad" Romano said. Alice looked at him. "He missed the Sunrise" he said. Alice looked out the window, the sun is already up, making it's way to the apex of the sky as slowly as it could.

"Go back to sleep" Alice said. Romano stared at her. Alice smiled. "You are at my home, you have no chores Romano" she said. At this Romano's eyes widened with happiness. He then smiled and shut his eyes. She petted Romano as the boy fell into an instant sleep. She slowly got up, but the movement woke Spain up.

"Belgium?" he asked. Alice froze. Spain scratched his eyes, but he then feel asleep. Alice got out of the room, walked down the hall to her office and opened the door. She was surprised when she saw clothes neatly folded on her desk. She smiled and made note to thank her personal servant for always being prepared. As she changed, her personal Servant, Michael, entered the room.

"Is there anything I can do for you right now my lady?" he asked.

"Help me with this bloody corset" she said. Michael made his way to her, but he did not stopped asking her questions.

"How was trip to Spain my Lady? Was it to your liking?" he asked.

"It could've been better" she said as she held her breath while he tightened her corset.

"The Queen has heard of your return and she wishes to see you"

"Of Course"

"Is there anything else I can do for you?" he asked.

"Cook something French, Romano is picky with his food and I know that English food is not their kind of tea" she said. Michael frowned.

"What about you? Are you fine eating French cuisine?" Alice froze. She shrugged.

"The objective here to make them feel welcome, it's hospitality" she said. Michael and nodded.

"The Queen is here…she's in your library" he said. Alice nodded and made her way to the library.

* * *

><p>Romano got up and jumped out of the bed. He looked as he saw the sleeping Spaniard. "What time did he sleep?" he asked himself. Romano shrugged it off and looked for his luggage bag. After locating it, he took out a white blouse, green coat, and a trouser. As soon as Romano changed, he looked for his shoes, put them on and ran out of the room. He was walking around and noticed how he didn't see any servants.<p>

"I'm sure she's not that poor" he said. As he turned he heard two people talking. He stepped closer to the door and peeked through the small crevice. It was Alice, she was wearing a light blue dress, her hair was adorned with a blue ribbon and a white rose. The light blue dress was lined with white and it had silver accents. Romano looked at queen. She was wearing the opposite of Alice's dress, red and gold.

"Have you had contact with him?" The Queen asked.

"Yes"

"What did he say?"

"That he'll see you and visit you"

"Joyous day!" The Queen beamed.

"Mary I think-"

"If it's another one of your objections I do not want to hear it" she said. Alice's shoulder faltered, but Romano saw that she wasn't going to give up.

"I don't care if you don't want to hear it" she said taking a step towards her Queen. "I am England and I represent the people" she said. The Queen stared at her. "I do not approve of this marriage ever! We might get too dependent of Hapsburg! Our religions differ greatly and I do not wish to be in union with that Nation!" she yelled.

"Alice, the court saw it that it is beneficial for both countries-"

"He only cares about the protection of the 'Low Countries' and you know that!"

"I'm in love with him."

"You only saw a portrait" she hissed and she took a step closer. Her Queen stood up to face her. "You can't fall in love because of looks" she warned.

"Who are you to tell me that? Surely you are England but you haven't been in love my child!" she said. "You may have had a thing with France but wasn't that proven to be just a play? For he wanted Scotland and not you?" she asked. Alice's eyes widened.

"He doesn't love you" Alice said in a low whisper. Suddenly there was a loud high pitch sound. Romano's eyes widened as he saw Alice stumble. Alice caressed her left cheek and looked at the Queen. Mary, in return, sat down with her head buried in her arms.

"The Union of these two kingdoms will make us powerful" Mary said. "I want him as my husband and ruler of England and Ireland" she said. Alice looked at the Queen. She shook her head and ran towards the door.

As soon as Romano saw Alice running toward the door to exit the library, he moved away. He watched as Alice ran down the hall and made a sharp left.

" She's upset again" Mary said as she sighed. "How can I make her understand?" she asked. Romano looked at the direction where Alice ran.

* * *

><p>It was nearly nightfall when Alice came back. Spain waited for her outside her house. He must admit, she did have a big house, too big for just one person to live in it. He watched as Romano ran around him, chasing a butterfly. As soon as Antonio saw Alice's white's horse, Ivory, (as Ebony was left in Spain) he smiled. Her butler, Michael, took the reigns from her when she jumped down her horse. Spain walked up to her and smiled. She had a blank expression on.<p>

"Me Querida" Spain said as he hugged her. "What happened today? You were not on my side when I woke up… do you know how lonely I felt?" he asked.

"lonely? If anything I think 'relieved' would be a better word for you" she said. "You do prefer Belgium over me" Spain looked at her.

"Me Querida-"

"Stop calling me that" she spat. "I am not your darling nor your lover"-"

"you will be my wife-"

"Not romantically" Alice spat. Romano looked at the two couples. Spain looked at her.

"Our Countries will be in union!" he exclaimed. "Your Queen loves my King" he said.

"Just because my Queen loves your King doesn't mean I'll love you or him. For the record, he's marrying her for politics. You are going with it because you want protect your precious 'Low Countries'" Alice hissed. "There is no love between us Antonio and you might as well stop" she said. "Stop wasting your energy on such futile attempts. I will not fall for you or your antics" Alice said as she walked off.

"especially when I know that you love someone else" she mumbled. Romano turned when he heard her say that.

"Did she just shed a tear just now?" he asked himself in a whisper.

* * *

><p>Romano woke up when he reached out to his left and felt nothing. He opened his eyes and he saw pure darkness. He griped the loose fabric next to him, where did England go? He turned so that he faced the ceiling. It's pitch dark. Romano sigh. He tried to sleep, he turned and turned, but he couldn't. Finally his stomach grumbled. Just as soon as it did he saw light behind the door. He huddled closer to Spain and tried to pretend to be asleep. When the door opened he saw England's silhouette. Romano sighed.<p>

"Lovino?" she asked.

"What?" he asked.

"Is everything alright?" she asked.

"everything's fine" he mumbled. Suddenly his stomach grumbled.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm hungry" Romano pouted. That's when he felt Alice picked him up. As she cradled him on one arm, Romano wrapped his tiny arms around her neck. "Where are you taking me?" he asked.

"Kitchen" Alice said. As soon as they got to the kitchen, Alice lit five more candle on the table. She set Romano on the table and wondered around the kitchen. She then opened a small door that showed a carrot cake. Alice smiled and took it out. She placed it on the table, got a plate, knife and fork out. Romano watched her slice the cake.

"how did you know I was awake?" he asked. Alice shrugged.

"I just had a feeling" she said as she handed Romano with the sliced cake. Romano looked at it. "It's safe" Alice said. Romano stared at her. Alice sigh and got out a another fork and sliced herself a piece.

"I'll eat some to prove you" she said as she put a slice on another plate. Romano watched her eat. He then began eating his cake.

"You know France told me that you're a bad cook" he said. Alice didn't look surprise.

"I suppose I am" she admitted.

"Then who cooked this?" he asked.

"Michael" Alice said. Romano frowned.

"You seem too close to your servant.."

"that's because I raised him" she said. Romano stared at her.

"Then why is he-"

"Because he wants to" Alice said.

"How did he learn to make this?" he asked.

"I thought him how" Romano blinked.

"But you just said that you're a horrible cook"

"doesn't mean the recipes I pass down are horrible" she said. Romano stared at her. Alice smiled. When they were finished, Alice put the plates and utensils in a small tub filled with water. She then put the cake back in the compartment. She carried Romano on one arm and blew out the candles in the kitchen. She then made her way back to her room.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up when she felt someone carrying her. She opened her eyes and saw Spain carrying her to the balcony.<p>

"What in the bleeding hell are you doing?" she asked.

"watching the Sunrise with you" he said with a smile. Alice didn't answer. She just looked.

"Where's Romano?" she asked.

"Sleeping on the bed"

"hm"

"You're not arguing with me" Spain said.

"The sun shines on England sometimes..my weather is not well suited for someone who loves the sun" she said. Spain looked at her. She looked calm. "I don't mind the rain" she said. "But it is July… so you should see the sun." she said as she snuggled closer to Spain. "I think that the sunrise and sunsets are much more beautiful in Dover" she said. Spain looked at her as she closed her eyes as she goes back. Spain smiled and kissed her forehead.

"You're going to have to take me there someday. okay?" he asked.

"okay" she said. There was a knock on the door. Michael then entered.

"I'm sorry to interrupt you!" he said panting. Alice looked back.

"Have you been running?" she asked.

"Yes..I was in the market and I heard news" he said. "rather I saw someone" he said. Spain turned around.

"What is it?" he asked.

"King Phillip II is here" he said. Spain jumped up and dropped Alice to the floor. Alice landed on her arms and knees.

"QUE!" Spain asked getting nervous all of the sudden.

"WHAT THE HELL" she yelled as just realized what happened. Romano woke up from the commotion and saw Alice on the floor and Spain standing.

"oi, what are you doing Spain, it's too early to be energetic…and did you just dropped England?" he asked. Alice stood up and brushed off the dust off her sleeping gown.

"that means we have to be there" she said. She then looked at Michael.

"Michael, please get the bath ready"

"Yes my Lady" Michael then exited the room. As soon as the door closed, Alice kicked Spain on the shin.

"ow! Why'd you do that!" he asked.

"for dropping me" she said as she walked towards her closet.

* * *

><p>Alice, Spain and Romano rode a carriage to the Queen's palace. As soon as they entered, they were greeted by a servant. She then lead them to where the Mary I and Phillip II were talking. As they entered Alice saw how much her Mary was smiling. She looked away. She looked up at Spain when she felt someone holding her hand. He gave her a soft smile.<p>

"Ah there you are" Mary said. Alice smiled and curtsied, Spain and Romano bowed. "Please, may all of you give me and Alice some time to speak?" she asked.

"a si! Quiero hablar con Antonio" King Phillip said as he stood up. As soon as Alice and Mary were alone, Mary grabbed her hand.

"The marriage is final. The union with Spain will happen" Alice faked a smile.

"I'm so happy" she said meekly. Mary hugged her and held her by the shoulders.

"I knew you would understand!" she said. She hugged Alice again.

"When's the wedding day?" she asked. Mary smiled.

* * *

><p><em>"The marriage is final" Phillip II said. Spain smiled.<em>

_"So the security of the 'Low Countries' are for sure?" he asked holding Romano in his arms._

_"What does that mean?" Romano asked. Spain smiled._

_"That mean Belgium will be safe and won't be taken by England!" Spain said. The King smiled._

_"The union of Spain and England will commence."_

_"When?" Spain said turning to his king._

* * *

><p>"In two days" Mary said smiling. Alice's eye's widened. She could feel a tear slip down her cheek.<p>

"Are you crying my dear?" she asked.

"happiness" Alice lied. "tears of utter happiness and overwhelming joy" she lied. Mary hugged her.

* * *

><p><em>"Dos dias" Phillip said. "Our wedding and Union of the kingdoms of Spain an England will commence in two days." Phillip said. Spain's smiled got wider.<em>

_"Perfect" he said._

* * *

><p><strong>I must inform you now. There will be no smutlemon on this. I'M SORRY. TT^TT I don't write those and it's not really in my field of writing. **

** notes.**

**1. Yes. Mary I of England and Phillip II of Spain did get married two days after they first met. **

**2. 'durante cinco minutos': For five minutes**

**3. Querida: darling**

**4. The whole conversation between Antonio and his King is in Spanish (yes I did mention that I take the class, but I'm not that good yet. I can speak Spanglish?)**

**Little things to look for in the next chapter:**

**WEDDING. Honeymoon (no smut/lemon. again I'm sorry) and some more stuff. **

**Thank you so much for reading and please leave a comment/review. **


	3. A Union against her will

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me. **

**Sorry for the late update I've been busy. I hate summer homework. _;; Anyway, thank you for all the reviews and those who are waiting for the updates! I love you all. Please pardon the grammar, and mistakes. _ And I'm not a history major or minor (I think I'll minor in European History)so my history may be off (as I am relying on my 7th grade memory)**

* * *

><p>Alice sat in the carriage. She was silent. She looked across from her and found a smiling Spaniard.<p>

"Mi Corazon" He said. "What's wrong?" he asked. Alice stared at him. He gave her a smile in return. Alice sigh and looked out the window.

"Invitations have to be sent. I'll send one to Scotland, France...You can send it to anyone you want...even though nations don't get married often, Mary wants us to have a ceremony of our own...dress, court and everything...the vows will be an issue as our religions differ greatly ...bleeding hell this is going to be one huge head ache-"

"Where will our honeymoon be?" he asked. Alice gawked at the Spaniard. Antonio was smiling as he covered Romano's ear.

"Bleeding hell. Can you atleast think about the ceremony before the honeymoon?" she asked. Spain shook his head.

"I'm thinking one of our colonies no?" he asked. Alice sighed and shook her head.

"Get the guest list ready, I want one by to-"

" The whole of Europe will come" Spain said. Alice stiffened.

"All of Europe?" she asked. Spain nodded.

"I want all of Europe to know that you are mine" he said. Alice looked at him. She shook her head and kept talking about the reception.

"French and Italian food will be served...tea and ale... English deserts." Spain kept nodding. "Will you say atleast something you would like?" she said. Spain reached across and grabbed Alice by the waist.

"I want you to wear the most eye pleasing dress-" Alice covered his mouth before he could finish. Alice smiled at him.

"I meant food wise" she smiled and got her hand off the Spaniards mouth.

"Like I was saying... you should dress up in something cute...maybe a little bit revealing too...you know so my eyes can feast on you" he said smiling. Alice fought the urge to punch the Spaniard.

"I meant for the guests" she said. Antonio blinked.

"Well...yeah..I guess French dishes and English sweets would be nice...we need something to represent my country though..." he said. Alice sighed.

"The main dishes will be Spanish, sweets will be English" she said closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Spain dressed Romano up for bed. As soon as Romano put his top on he began questioning the Spaniard.<p>

"Are you and her really getting married?" he asked. Spain nodded.

"Are you against it?" Spain said.

"Yeah" Romano said.

"why?"

"SHE'S HORRIBLE!" Romano yelled. "I mean she can't cook, she hits you all the time...she took you away from me a lot-"

"That's because I was a prisoner-"

"Who probably inflicted you with a lot of pain!" Spain paused and thought about it. 'Pain huh?' he thought. 'Then again...I did the same to her when I caught her..' Spain smirked. Romano flinched and looked at the Spaniard. "And I thought you love Belgium.." he whispered. Spain gave him a smile.

"Well Romano. If you want Belgium to be safe then I have to go through this marriage." he said brushing Romano's hair off his face. "It'll be fine yeah?" he asked. Romano looked at him. He had so many questions, but at the same time he couldn't ask.

"Why are we sleeping in different rooms tonight?" he asked as Spain stood up and sat on the edge of the bed.

"The soon to be bride wants time to herself...and as her husband in waiting... I can grant her that one need" he said as he laid back down. Romano crawled on the bed and laid down next to Spain.

* * *

><p>Alice sat outside the doors of the room that Romano and Spain resided in. Her back was on the door, her knees were hugged up to her chest and she listened intently on the whole conversation. Throughout the whole conversation she smiled, trying to clear her mind from anything and everything. Suddenly there were three pairs of feet in front of her. she blinked and looked up. It was her siblings, Scotland, Wales, and Ireland. They all looked at her. Before they could talk, Alice stood up and put a single finger over her mouth.<p>

"shh" she said as she motioned them to follow her to the library.

Alice locked the doors as soon as she got to the library. She sat down on the chair in front of a desk while Scotland went through some books, Wales messed with the collection of maps Alice had and Ireland stood against the wall by the window. Everything was silent until Ireland broke the silence.

"I can't believe you" she said. Alice looked up and gave eye contact to her elder sister. "I can't believe that you are letting me and you get ruled by some Spaniard-"

"I have no choice now do I?" she asked. "Mary is madly in love with him and I can't change her mind" Alice said. Ireland stared at her.

"It's not fair for you Albion" Wales said.

"then tell me Cymru, what is fair?" she asked Wales using his old name. He smiled at her in return.

"Whatever, I say marry who ever you want to marry-" Scotland began.

"Coming from the imbecile who stole the man she loves!" Ireland yelled. "Let's not forget who you are married to" she said. Alice sighed and shook her head.

"I've already pardoned him for that Irene" she said. "Please stop arguing. all of you" she said. Wales looked at her.

"Is there anything we can do for you at this time of misery? he asked. Alice shook her head.

"I'm getting married and that is final." she said. "I can't get myself out of this... I can't believe her" she said. That's when they heard something hit the door. Alice eyed the door and walked towards it. She opened it and found Romano.

"What are you doing up?" she asked. Romano just stared at her and then his stomach grumbled. Alice sighed and looked back at her siblings.

"You all know where your rooms are..you all should retire...Wales light that candle will you?" she ask. William nodded and lighted a candle, he then lit three more for him the rest. Alice carried Romano on one arm and went towards the kitchen. same thing happened last night, Romano ate, asked questions then Alice brought him back to the bedroom he was sleeping in. As Alice placed the candle on a candle holder by the bed she looked at Antonio. she sighed. Only if their marriage was filled with love and other what nots Francis had told her about then maybe she's fall for his cute face. His green eyes... the way his hair is tied by a ribbon that matched the Spaniard's eyes...and his sunkissed skin. Alice stopped her thoughts.

'this is an idiot who is binding you by marriage. Don't fall for looks' She said in her mind. Alice sat on the edge of the bed as she placed Romano by Spain's side. Alice sighed in irritation when she found the Italian had a firm grip on her dress. She sighed, closed her eyes. pinched the bridge of her nose as she tried to calm down. She pried Romano's hands off her dress and placed him next to Spain. out of nowhere, she curses her maternal instincts, she kissed Romano's forehead. She blinked and looked at the child. She then shook her head. Just as soon as she was about to stand up someone grabbed her wrist. She curse inside as she looked at candle. 'It's not going to last long' she thought. The person who held her wrist tugged on it. She looked back and saw Spain looking at her intently. She yanked her hand, but his grip was tight on her. She looked at him.

"the candle does not have much longer I need to go to my room" Alice whispered. Antonio looked at the candle then back at her. Her hair, as light colored as it was, was glowing and her pale skin glowed with the moon's light.

"Then just stay here and sleep" he said. Alice looked at him and shook her head.

"What's so important in your room?" he whispered. Alice rolled her eyes and looked at Antonio.

"My bed-"

"You're sitting on one right now aren't you?" he asked. Alice looked at him.

"Let me go" Alice said. Spain shook his head he leaned towards England. Spain sighed and pulled Alice into a kiss. Alice tried to push him away and escape him hold, but she was too weak. Spain pushed her down onto the bed, his hands on her hips. He crawled over Romano and hovered over Alice. His right hand moved from Alice's hips to her face, caressing it and encouraging her to respond to him. Alice on the other hand refused to respond and tried to pry the Spaniard off of her. Spain stopped and looked down at her. Alice glared in return.

"get off of me" she hissed. Antonio shook his head.

"no"

"bloody hell. why not?" she asked.

"Do you know how much Romano has clawed this side of the bed?" Antonio asked. "It's like something is missing and well.." Alice rolled her eyes. 'It always has to be about somebody else, never you, me or us' she thought to herself. That's when she felt Spain lift himself up and blow the candle light out. Alice looked at him. She could see the green eyes the Spaniard owned. Alice sighed and gave up.

"It's useless arguing with you" she hissed. She swore Antonio smirked when he heard that.

"Hey I also miss the presence of someone" he said as he lowered himself and kissed Alice.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up when she felt someone hugging her tight. She looked up and saw that the sun was already up, she then realized who was hugging her. Spain. She looked up and stared at him. What the hell is he smiling for?<p>

"Good morning Sunshine" he said as he kissed her forehead. Alice looked at him in disbelief.

"Where is Romano?" she asked as she nothing between them.

"Oh Belgium took him to go out shopping today" He said smiling. Alice raise a brow.

"You mean to say that Belgium was here, in this room..."

"At least two hours ago" Alice gawked at the Spaniard. she scratched her eyes and sat up.

"You have got to be messing with me" she muttered as she stood up. Spain followed her and wrapped his arms around her waist, he then began to pull her back to the bed. Alice sigh and looked back at him.

"Our Wedding is tomorrow" she said.

"hm" Spain said as he buried his face onto the top of her head.

"We need to get a lot of things done" she muttered as she pried Spain off of her. "You need to be fitted for a suitable suit and Irene is taking me to get a dress" she muttered.

* * *

><p>The whole afternoon was busy. Alice was here, she was there, pratically she was everywhere. She was done picking out an outfit, she finished talking to her Queen and most importantly, she consulted France about the food. He assured her that his top chefs are already making the food that the Nations will eat. Michael took care of the deserts and drinks. Spain on the other hand had a pretty lax day. He was walking through the streets of London with his friends, Gilbert (Prussia) and Francis. He then asked questions about his wife to be.<p>

"Hey Francis" he began.

"hm?"

"Is Alice a virgin?" he asked. France looked at him in odd fashion. He then shook his head. Antonio looked at him.

"She won't let me touch her" Spain pouted. Francis began to laugh and Gilbert sigh.

"Ma chere," Francis began. "Alice won't make love with you if you don't truly love her" he said. Gilbert then began to laugh.

"I feel so bad for your honeymoon" he said. Spain shook his head.

"She won't give in to temptation?" he asked. France shook his head.

"She has better control mon cher" he said. Gilbert laughed and shook his head.

"enough about her sex life" he said. "you do have a ring for the girl right?" he asked. Spain nodded and took a ring out of his pocket.

"Mein Gott" Gilbert said. "Spain your marrying this girl to protect the real girl you love.. you needn't give her such a ring" he said. Spain smiled and looked down on the ring. It had a rose on it, the petals were red and in the middle was a round cut diamond.

"He'll need that ring" France mused. "If he wants to bed her" he said laughing. With that the day ended, the bride and groom slept in different rooms and Romano shared a room with Belgium.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up when Ireland came into her room.<p>

"get up" she said as soft as she can. Alice cringed.

"I'm too tired."

"YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED TODAY" she exclaimed. Alice jumped as if she just got slapped.

"you've got to be kidding me" she said as she buried her head into her hands.

"I am not" she said. "now get up! you want to look good for your husband don't you?" she asked.

"We are not tied romantically dammit." Alice said as she got up. suddenly Belgium enters the room. Alice stared.

"good morning!" she beamed. Alice froze. What the hell is she doing here? She turned around and gave Belgium a smile.

"Good morning" she said.

"I'm one of your bridesmaid..remember?" she asked. Alice opened her eyes and looked at Ireland. Ireland frowned, closed her eyes, pinched the bridge of her nose and signed. She then shrugged and gave Alice a message through their eyes. 'bear with it' Alice nodded. through out the day, Alice was ushered through the schedule. Breakfast with her family and her future family, kissing Spain in front of everybody to show how much they 'love' each other. Finally Alice was pushed into a room where her two bridesmaid were. Ireland mercilessly tightened Alice's corset, Belgium took care of the flower garland and made little bouquets for the guests. Alice sat down and Belgium and Ireland preceded to style Alice's short locks of hair.

"You really had to cut it before your wedding?" Ireland ask as she did a small butterfly braid on Alice.

"Blame Spain and his Ana Maria" she muttered. Belgium giggled and handed Alice her flower garland. Alice held onto her flower garland as she was pushed into the carriage. Their destination was Winchester Cathedral. Instead of being inside, the nations had their ceremony outside. Everything was prepared. Tapestries of both kingdoms were present, linen on the floor. Chibitalia and Holy Rome being the flower girls (boys), Romano being the ring bearer, France and Prussia being best men. Spain stood by the two, he was in the innermost, nearly the middle. When the carriage arrived, the harp, lyre, recorder, and instrument players began to play a soft tune.

Alice peered through the window as she watched Ireland step out of the carriage, and then Belgium. Alice wanted to run away the moment she saw Spain's face light up when he saw Belgium walked out of the carriage. She sat against the wall of the carriage when it was her turn to walk out of the carriage. She could not do it. She couldn't walk out knowing that the man she was going to get tied down to was in love with another woman. She began to hear murmurs.

"she's only 15 physically...she must be confused." one said. Alice shook her head. she peered through the window again. She saw all of them looking at the carriage. she hid in the carriage refusing to walk out, that is until Scotland talked to her.

"Albion" he began. Alice stiffened. "It's time don't you think?" he asked. Alice stayed seated. "Albion" Scotland began. "If you don't ever walk out of that carriage then you won't be able to show the world your beauty...they do say that the wedding day is the day of the bride..when the woman looks absolutely stunning and shows radiance and her full beauty... a potential image of what her husband is to have for the rest of his lucky life" he said. "Albion...make this man guilty for choosing you to tie down just for the true woman he loves" he said. "your beauty will send him all the guilt he needs" he said. at this Alice took a step out of the carriage and gave her hand to Scotland. Everyone sighed in relief and the music resumed. Everyone was amazed on how Alice looked. the dress, the way it held her shape made her look stunning. the ivory dress against Alice's skin gave her a creamy tone. The gold gave her poise and courage. She held onto the her wedding garland, a small veil covering her face. she looked at Spain. he had a soft smile.

As the ceremony inside preceded, Alice and Antonio followed the speed. they said their vows (death do them part meant their monarchs) and Alice gasp at what the ring was. silver band, red rose and a diamond in the middle. She looked up at Spain and kissed him before he could finish putting the ring on her finger fully. Everyone cheered, everyone but Alice, who knew that this was just another day for another nation to live. As they walk down the aisle, Alice put her flower garland on her head, wearing it as a beautiful crown. She and Spain smiled at the guests and got into the carriage.

* * *

><p>Alice sat across from Spain when they got into the carriage. The reception was amazing, everyone liked the food, and they saw the couple do their first dance. It was a nice small dance, Spain leading, Alice following. the couple looked like they were in bliss, a lie that Alice was feeding and upholding...that is until they got into their carriage for their honeymoon trip. she sat across from Spain, arms folded and glared at him. He smiled at her and reached out to her.<p>

"Was this day horrible for you?" he asked. Alice just gave him a cold stare. Spain

smiled.

"Worst day of my life thus far" she said smiling. Spain sighed.

"Mi rosa" he said as he grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. "We're suppose to be having fun." he said. Alice didn't move from her seat. Spain closed his eyes as he sighed. He didn't want to use full force on her when they're not at war, but she leaves him no choice.

Alice landed on the Spaniard when he pulled her by her hand. She looked up and saw a mad Spain.

"I'm pretty sure you wouldn't want me mad tonight" he said. Alice looked at him and blinked.

"Are you trying to scare me?" she asked. Spain smirked. Alice pushed herself off of him and gave him a stare. The rest of the ride to the unknown destination was silent. Alice ignored the Spaniard as she got out off the carriage. The sound of the waves were familiar to her.

"Where are we?" she asked as she looked around. Spain sigh.

"Were in your country and you don't know?" he asked. Alice stared at him.

"Dover?" she asked as she looked back. Spain nodded.

"I've got the whole thing planned out" he said. Alice raised a brow.

"And you didn't consult me because?"

"didn't need to." Spain said. "It's a surprise for you" he said. Alice raised a brow. As she walked out of the carriage she found a newly built house. She looked at it and her mouth dropped. She could see the driver take their luggage into the house and leave it just beyond the door.

"What in the world.." Alice said as her knees gave. Spain hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek.

"It's a wedding present… from Belgium, Ireland, France, Scotland and Prussia" he said. "they said it's our new home" Alice looked at Antonio he smiled and carried her bridal style. He walked into their new home, shut the door by kicking, Locked it while cradling Alice in on arm and went straight to the bedroom.

"No" Alice protested. "We won't do this" she said as Antonio put her on the bed gently. She could feel him untying the ribbons on the back of her dress. Antonio looked at her and his eyebrows furrowed.

"Why not?" he asked. Alice looked at him and shook her head. "It's not right" she said. "It's not right" she said. She covered her face with her hands.

"You love someone else….I can't…We can't…" Alice was trailing off. She could feel her corset getting looser.

"We're married…don't worry-"

"that doesn't count!" she yelled, she could feel Spain's hand on her back, pushing her up to him. " our rulers are married yes, but… ours is strictly political." she said as she sobbed. "I'm not going to-" Alice was cut off when Antonio pried her hands off her face. He kissed her gently and buried his face on the crook of her neck. He could feel her shiver. Spain couldn't help but smirk. The Queen of the Seas is shivering and crying to his touch. Doesn't he feel powerful. He did though, felt bad. This was the girl he watched roam the lands of Rome when Rome took her away. This was the 'barbarian' who was picked on constantly by him, France and Denmark. Even her own siblings picked on her… It's a no brainer why she would be cold hearted. Antonio closed his eyes and kissed Alice's forehead. He turned to his side while he held Alice close. He wiped the tears off her eyes and hugged her close.

* * *

><p>When Spain woke up, he smelled tea. He looked at his side and saw that Alice was sitting on the edge of the bed with a tea cup on her lap. He scratched his eyes and hugged her around the waist. Alice let out a small gasp as she looked down as Spain.<p>

"Careful… you nearly made me spill my tea" Alice said. Spain watched her as she put the tea cup onto the table my the bed.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"The sunrise" she said. Spain looked out the terrace windows and saw the beautiful sunrise. His jaw dropped.

"So this is what I've been missing" he said. Alice sank into his embrace.

"I told you that they are beautiful." she said. Spain smiled and kissed her neck.

"I never doubted you" he said.

Alice and Antonio went on with the day by just chatting, getting to know each other more. Antonio found out that Alice likes to do embroidery, loves kids and that she doesn't go on the pirate ship for the war, but for the sea. Antonio also realized that Alice's guard was up during the whole conversation, then again he was doing the same. A day blazed by, then a week. By the end of the week, Alice and Antonio were headed to Spain. By this time, Antonio was accustomed to having tea early in the morning, having Alice by his side doing embroidery, reading, and just something. As they arrive, Romano clung onto the Spaniard and glared at Alice. Alice would sigh and just walk. They were to stay in Spain for two weeks. Alice is to have a tour around the country and at the same time get to know Antonio himself. Antonio would carry Romano on one arm and hold Alice's hand. Throughout the touring Romano would get Antonio's attention and point things out. Alice wouldn't utter a word. At his house Antonio would be busy taking care of the house, Alice on the other hand would be cleaning up the mess that Romano made. At night Spain would try to get her but at the same time Alice would resist and cry. Antonio found it that he could not stand watching the girl cry. That or France will beat the shit out of him. Spain would stop with his ministration when Alice would bring up her tears. Sometimes he would move on saying that they are crocodile tears, until Alice would wail and scream. Over all it was a pain to Spain. He was getting frustrated.

On the last day of the two weeks, Spain took Alice to Barcelona. Romano decided to tag along, knowing that this is the last time Alice will be in Spain, for a long time. Antonio bought a red carnation and gave it to Alice. Alice stared at it.

"Red is the most stunning color on you" he said, as he turned around, he saw a glimpse of Francis. "Romano, stay here with Alice. Don't let go of her hand okay?"

"Just where are you going?" she asked.

"Stay here, I have something to ask" he said as he walked away. Romano let Alice's hand go, Alice tried to grab it, but the small boy just wouldn't hold her hand.

"FRANCIS" Antonio yelled as he went through the crowd. Francis turned around greeted his friend with a smile.

"Ma chere" Francis said. "How did you know I'm here"

"I didn't" Antonio said as he tried to catch his breath. "I just saw you" he said. "France… may I ask you something?" France raised a brow.

"Ask away ma Chere"

Alice looked at the child next to her. How irritating, the brattiest child in the universe. If only she could smack the child to it's senses. "Romano you shouldn't-" Someone covered Alice mouth and restrained her. She overpowered the man and ran, she couldn't hurt Spain's people. Suddenly there was a shot. Then another, then another. Alice found herself falling, and fast. She was caught before she hit the ground, they turned her around and she saw her pursuer. A Spanish guard. "so this is the English women they want for heresy" he muttered. Alice's eyes widened, she tried to scream, but the person covered her mouth. 'Can't the people see her? Can't they help her? Alice then remembered something. This man is part of the royal guard, if they saw him shoot a person, then it's probably for the sake of the king. The king.

When Spain got back to Romano, he saw the small child crying. Alice was nowhere in sight.

"Romano, where did Alice go?"

"I don't know" he said. He jumped onto Spain and cried.

"Well she wouldn't walk away.." Spain said. "Did you see something?"

"I just saw someone… take her..then I saw her run…then I heard gun shots and then a carriage" Romano buries his face into Spain's chest. "I'm so scared and confused! I don't know…I don't know"

"shh.." Spain said. "It's okay… she's got to be here somewhere" Spain said as he walked around.

* * *

><p>It had been two weeks since Alice's disappearance. Spain paced around his room. "I've sent the militia, informed the King…"<p>

"Have you told her siblings?" Belgium asked. Spain shook his head.

"do you want me dead?" He asked. Belgium shook her head. "I can't… I just hope she isn't taking part of the inquisition…they are taking Protestants now…." Spain stopped himself.

"Belgium take care of Romano, I have to go see the priest" he said.

* * *

><p><strong>Everytime someone mentions the Spanish Inquisition I think of Monthy Python. I'm sorry, I know that the Spanish Inquisition is a serious time. <strong>

**Historical Notes:**

**1. Back in the those days wedding were similar yet different. Brides were not required to wear a white dress, I'm not sure about their bridesmaid. The engagement and wedding ring also doesn't have to be a diamond, It was just 'wear your best dress' and 'give the best ring you can give', so wedding rings with sapphire, ruby and emerald were okay. The bridesmaid were also usually virgins to ward off 'demons'. The bride also didn't have a flower bouquet, but a flower garland ( a ring of flowers). They hold onto the flower garland for the whole ceremony, and when the ceremony is done, the bride takes the flower garland and places it on her head, wearing it as a crown. This is to represent that they are now married. **

**3. The weddings we often see today became the 'traditional' way after Queen Victoria got married. She had a 'white wedding' of course, she was wearing a white gown. After her marriage, White Weddings became the preferred way. Also the diamond ring came much later (I think). there are many factors for this. a. A diamond is hard to obtain, it is carbon that went through intense heat and pressure. b. It is highly expensive. and c. a company (I forgot which) came up with the slogan "A diamond lasts forever". With that slogan, many people began to associate the diamond to marriage because marriage is suppose to last "till death do them part (forever)". **

**3. The Spanish inquisition. From what I remember, It was a time in Spain in which the Monarch and the Church joined and began to punish those they deemed a 'heretic' that is someone who has wronged or changed or...well it's kinda difficult to explain since you can be accused of heresy for a lot of things. The ones prosecuted are put on trial, and if found guilty they pay with death. So either way, if you admit or don't you die. Around the 1500s, The Inquisition extended to Protestants. **

**4. Around this time Alice would always have random pains as her people are getting killed for not switching to Roman Catholicism. Spain is also usually having random pains from the Inquisition. **

**5. Alice claims that she and Spain have different religions so their vows will be difficult. Around this time, Mary I of England reestablished Roman Catholicism in England. Many detested this as most of them were Protestant. In this fic I have Alice claim herself to be a Protestant because her late King was a Protestant. Thus Alice was forced to say Catholic vows, as her Queen is Catholic. **

**I'm sorry for writing so much. Thankyou for reading and please leave a review. **


	4. Absence Make the Heart Grow Fonder

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me. **

**Thank you for giving this fic time to read! Thank you to those who left a review, favorite(d), following, and of course reading this fiction. Pardon the grammar.**

**warning: some blood...I wouldn't really say gruesome, scene ahead. o_o;;**

* * *

><p>Spain paced around the room. Alice's siblings, plus Prussia and France are visiting them today.<p>

"Antonio what are we going to do? Alice is missing-"

"Why do you they're going here?" Spain snapped. Belgium flinched. Spain's eyes widened when he saw what he did.

"Lo Siento…I didn't mean to.." Belgium hugged him from behind.

"It's okay, I know you're stressed and are preparing yourself for the worst but keep praying, I'm pretty sure God wouldn't hurt Alice in anyway" she said. Spain turned around, he hesitated to hug Belgium. '_it's not right'_ he thought. He lightly hugged Belgium and pried her off of him.

"Go take care of Romano" he said. Belgium nodded and got out of the room. Antonio sat on the edge of the window. The sun is rising. But that didn't matter. He just seemed like he didn't care. Alice isn't with him. She is not hugging him around his waist. He is not seeing her solemn expression, her hair shining in the light, not too bright, just perfect for the Spaniard's eyes. He's not up with her freshly brewed tea, her scent of roses. He has not seen her smile when he makes her laugh, nor her pouty face when he does something she didn't want him to (like giving up), he does not hear her angry voice when he makes fun of her. His days just felt incomplete. Constantly Romano would go to his room and stare where Alice would be lying down. Spain found himself waking up with empty arms. How long has it been? He would take her horse, Ebony, with him around town, hoping that the horse would pick something up, he tried using well trained dogs too.

Spain pulled his hair in frustration. "Where are you?" he asked himself.

* * *

><p>Alice's breath were shallow and short. Her hands were bound together by course rope, her ankles were held by chains. She laid down on the floor in the puddle of her own blood. Her body was numb, all she could think off was living for another day. How long has it been? Since she has been kidnapped and taken to this underground place? How long has it been since she's away from him? Alice closed her eyes. She saw Spain, looking at her coldly. She bit the bottom of her lip and huddled her body to a fetal position. Where is he? How come he hasn't found her yet? Did he plan this? Is this what he meant by "it's a surprise?" Is this revenge for keeping him on the bottom cabin of the ship when he is captured? Is this to tell her that she should be scared of Spain and be more loyal to him? Or is this just a misunderstanding? An incident? Alice is too confused. The door opened and she saw three people.<p>

"She's still not dead" one said.

"Should we put her on the Spanish Donkey?" one asked.

"I think that is a good idea" the third one said. Alice's eyes widened. Only she could move her dead weight limbs. If only they weren't his people.

* * *

><p>Ireland slapped Spain across the face.<p>

"How dare you" she said. Spain stood there and looked at her. She was wearing a green dress trimmed with gold lace. Her brunette hair were in curls that were tied to a pony tail. "It's a honeymoon not a tragedy!" she yelled. "How dare you lose her? goodness-"

"She could've just ran away" France argued defending his silent friend. "She is against the marriage" Gilbert stayed silent.

"Run away? My sister is not a coward you, you wine loving dolt" Ireland retorted. "How dare you imply that? Let's not forget what you have done" she said.

"Let's not forget that you have a strong dislike to her" France sneered. Ireland looked at him. Scotland jumped into the conversation, he did not like the feud between his husband and his sister.

"The more time we waste arguing the more time Alice could be getting hurt-"

"Why should you bother?" Ireland said. "You out of all people inflicted pain on her-"

"You too Ireland you too" Wales said. William wasn't his typical happy book worm self today. No certainly not. He was mad, distracted and most of all, annoyed.

"Quiet all of you" he demanded. He then looked at Spain. "There are two sides to a problem, neither of you is to entirely to blame…but I swear to you Antonio, if I find my sister and she is even more mentally scarred than she is now, I swear to you that I will never let you be with her when this stupid marriage is over." he said in a low voice. "Now give me Ebony, I will take her around town and beyond Spain to look for her"

"I did that already" Spain said. "I've looked through out Spain, I have not fond her" he said. William glared at him.

"I don't care. You missed a place I'm sure of it"

"Not to bring your moods down but…"Prussia finally jumped in the conversation. "Wasn't Romano with her the whole time? Yet why is he here with us? Have you asked him about it?" Gilbert asked. Spain nodded.

"Lovino is highly paranoid because of it… he couldn't recount what happened" Spain said.

"Then a possibility of her going to one of your east Asia colonies is possible" Gilbert mumbled. "Of course she'd be going as a slave" Prussia added. William then slammed the door after that. Ireland looked at Spain.

"How long has she been missing?" she asked.

"Let's see…we've been married for about two months..so I'd say she's been missing for six weeks" Ireland raised her hand, only to slap Scotland as he blocked Spain.

"enough" he said. "sister let's focus on finding her first okay?" he asked. Ireland yanked her hand away from her elder brother and stormed after Wales.

* * *

><p>"Will you not admit your sins?" one asked.<p>

"What sins have I committed?" Alice yelled. "For not being Catholic? For not believing in the same things as you? Tell me, what have I sinned about?" she asked.

" stealing one's man" one said. Alice's eyes widened.

"I had no choice! I was forced to-"

"Do you know how much hatred this country has for you?"

"Yes do you?" Alice looked at him, she gasped when she felt the gravity pulled down the weights chained to her feet. The torture device was slowly ripping her in half. She felt a small tear slip out of her eyes when suddenly, a bright light flashed before her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Inquisition" Romano mumbled. Belgium looked at Romano.<p>

"What did you say Roma?" she asked as she brushed the little boy's head.

"Alice was taken by an Inquisitor" Romano said. Belgium's eyes widened.

"Roma why hadn't you said anything?" she asked holding the boy by his shoulders.

"I couldn't!" Romano said. "I was scared! I was confused! She could've been summoned by the king, but… I had a dream last night!" Romano began. Belgium looked at him. Romano kept talking. "I was in a field full of flowers with Veneciano, and there was Spain (who was called Hispania back then), France (Gaul) and England (Albion)! We all looked around the same age!" he said as he wiped a tear away. "And then next thing I knew, Alice collapse the moment Rome put a crown of flowers on her head. I saw him carry her, and they both disappeared. The rest of the dream was pitch black and I could hear her cry! I was soo scared I didn't know what to do!" he said holding onto Belgium. Belgium quickly picked him up and ran towards the room where Antonio was talking with the rest. Belgium opened the door and bowed.

"I'm sorry for the intrusion!" she yelled. "But…" she looked down at Romano, Spain's expression softened and he reached out to the small Italian. Belgium handed Romano to him, Romano in return did not hesitate to cling onto the Spaniard.

"Is there something you have to say Lovi?" Antonio asked as he cradled the small Italian in his arms. Romano looked at him and broke down.

"She's taken by a inquisitor!" he yelled. France and Scotland gawked. Prussia covered his mouth as it hang open in shock, Spain looked at Romano. He couldn't see himself, but Spain could tell. He had the look of absolute shock and horror.

* * *

><p>Spain kicked the door down, he didn't care. He grabbed the nearest torch and he stormed down the stairs. The room he's in is fairly lighted, the Sun's rays were allowed through small crevices and the window on the top. He faced another door, that's when he pause to listen.<p>

"do you know how much hatred this country has for you?" he heard one asked. Suddenly Antonio heard the prisoner's voice. It didn't come from a sentence from her voice, not a yell, but a small gasp that merely escaped her throat. And that's all it took for the Spaniard to snapped. He opened the door and looked at the horrific image that unfolded before him.

Spain was appalled at the sight. There she was, his beautiful wife, her whole body exposed to three men, chains binding her wrist together, Her hair, being shoulder length now, was a mess, blood oozing out from cuts from unhealed wounds. Her skin was not cream, but pale, white as the snow, her skin hang onto her, she lost a significant amount of weight. He looked at her situation. Black and blue roses were all over her body, rivers of blood were oozing out, he couldn't see her green eyes. The eyes that calmed him down. Instead, they were hidden behind the eyelids that she closed shut as she felt the pain from the bloody contraption. He looked down and saw weights were tied to her ankles, pulling her down to the device that is slowly cutting her in half. He could here her gasping, trying to ignore the pain as she took breath. He watched as she turned her head to face him, she slowly opened her eyelids. Antonio could not forget those eyes. No. They weren't strong, they weren't demanding…they were weak…filled with fear and sadness. The moment his eyes met hers, he heard her scream a blood curling scream. Spain dropped the torch in his hands and grabbed the nearest man to him.

"Get her off that thing now!" he said. They looked at him. "I'm serious or you three will be next for disobeying me" Antonio hissed. They just stared.

"This girl has committed heresy Carriedo" one said. "I fear we can not let her go if she doesn't confess"

"TO HELL WITH THAT" Spain yelled. "Either way you are planning to kill my wife! She is mine and no one else's! If I as much had detested her in the first place I would've already ended and killed her myself!" Antonio said. "And how do you suppose we kill her? She's a nation who represent not only England but Britain" he yelled. "Let's not forget," Spain continued. " That she is the reason why we are keeping the Low Countries. If it isn't for her we'd lose them" he said. "I swear to you, Spain will lose the Low Countries if you kill her, Her elder siblings will sure to bring chaos to this land" Spain warned. "Now get her off that thing" he said. The three of them refused. He pushed them all out of the way, rushed towards Alice, grabbed Ana Maria and broke the chains. He could've killed the three with his beloved axe, but he didn't want to stain her with their blood. One of the three was nice enough to give Spain a wrap for Alice. Spain grabbed it and threw it over her. He picked her up, covered her with the blanket and looked at the three.

"Who ordered you to do this?" he asked. None of them answered. Spain grabbed Ana Maria and swung it at the three. "The next time all of you pull this on her I will see to it that you are executed for killing an innocent woman" he said. "have I made myself clear?" he asked. All three nodded in fear and watched as Antonio ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>Belgium and Ireland nearly fainted when they saw the emaciated body of Alice. France nearly punched Spain, but Gilbert stopped him. William held onto Romano, who had a frightened expression while Scotland looked away. Later Ireland fainted when Spain closed the door to his room. Scotland caught her.<p>

"It's all of my fault" Romano said. William messed with the toddler's hair.

"Don't say that"

"If I said something sooner she wouldn't be like that!" he yelled rubbing his eyes. Wales hugged the child and shushed him.

"What's important is that you said something…imagine if you didn't say anything..she would've been worst" he said. "So don't worry about it" he said.

Spain stayed by Alice's side for the whole day. He held her hand and prayed for her to open her eyes. He was disturbed on the how weak her heart was beating. He could barely feel it. Throughout the day servants would knock on the door, asking if the master of the house would like to eat, he would refuse. Ireland, Scotland, Wales, France and Prussia would visit, but he wouldn't let Romano nor Belgium see the horrible sight. By the time it was nightfall, Romano annoyed the Spaniard enough to let him in. Romano sat on his lap while the two looked at Alice.

A bloodcurling scream woke the whole house hold. Spain jumped and saw the sight on in front of him. Alice was hugging herself, cringing and crying.

* * *

><p>"Mi Corazon" Spain began. The moment his finger brushed on Alice's bony shoulder, Alice flinched and screamed. Wales and Ireland were first to arrive on the scene. Alice quickly ran to William, though she did stumble as the damaged by the Spanish Donkey hasn't completely healed. Wales held onto his fragile sister.<p>

"Take me home!" she yelled. "Please" she said clinging onto her brother. Wales closed his eyes.

"Antonio can you get a bath ready?" he asked. Antonio nodded.

Ireland accompanied her sister to the bathroom. She helped Alice into the tub and scrubbed her back, cleaning her wounds in the process. Alice began to talk.

" Deur fiur" she began.

"hm?"

"I don't think the people in the high heavens want me to be in love" she said. Ireland paused then continued to clean her sister's back.

"why do you sat that?"

"Because he gave Francis Joan" she mumbled. "When Joan died..so did Francis…well his love for me atleast… and then… now Spain… his people hating me and thinking I'm a heretic…I think that" before she could finish, she began to cry. Ireland hugged her sister.

"It hurts" she said.

"I'm cleaning your wounds that's why"

"It's not that" Alice said. "My heart… I swore that I would never fall in love again" she muttered. " But here I am heart broken because his people do not like me and wishes me dead… I told myself that I won't like him…but the more I spend time with him..the more barriers he brakes…" she mumbled. Ireland sighed.

"You are in love" she said scrubbing away the dirt on her sister's thin arms.

"But I don't want to be" she whispered.

* * *

><p>Alice laid down on the bed in Antonio's room. He did not want her out of his sight. Wales sighed and stood up.<p>

"I know I'm not the lord of this house but… I say all of us but Alice and Antonio should leave." he said. Ireland raised a brow.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" she asked.

"Alice will need time to recover, she can stay here, the weather will benefit her more. I want Spain to be the only one taking care of Alice." he said.

"Not going to happen" Scotland said. Wales flashed a glare at him.

"If you want Alice's trusts issues to get worst be my guest, but if we're going to make this marriage last we need Antonio to rebuild his trust with Alice" he said reaching for the door handle.

"But leaving Albion.." Ireland began. She then looked at her sleeping sister. "You're right. The newly weds deserved more time alone" she said.

"I'll tell Belgium" Scotland said as he walked out of the room. Ireland looked at Wales.

"Cymru…what are you planning?" she asked.

"nothing, I just feel that Alice need this" he said before walking out of the room.

* * *

><p>Spain knocked on the door to Romano's room. The little boy slowly opened the door, looked up and saw Spain. Spain smiled at him and picked him up, entering the room. He then sat on the edge of Romano's bed and inspected his little bag of clothes.<p>

"I'm sorry that I have to send you off to the Low Countries" Antonio said. Romano shook his head.

"It's okay, if it means that Alice will get better, I don't mind" he said. Antonio looked at Romano.

"What?" he asked. Antonio smiled.

"You just confuse me Lovi" he said. Romano looked at him.

"How am I confusing you?" he asked. Spain smiled.

"Do you like Alice or do you not?" he asked. Romano looked away from Spain.

"She's good I guess..." Romano said. Spain raised a brow.

"So you approve of her being my wife?" he asked.

"I don't think my opinion matters in your marriage" Romano huffed. Antonio smiled.

"Well Lovi, you'll have to explain yourself because you are confusing me more" Spain paused and put the little boy down. "Do you like or not like Alice? because you're nice to her then your mean to her, you hold onto her then you shun her, I'm just really confused Lovi" he asked. As Romano thought about his answer, he grabbed the hem of his apron.

"Well...it's not like I 'like' her, nor do I 'not like' her" he started. "I'm still trying to find out, I mean there are many reasons for me to like her...but then there are more reasons for me not like her...but she's really nice... though I know...I'm confused" Romano flatly stated out. Antonio laughed.

"I can tell" he said as he messed with the boy's hair. "Mind telling me what you like and not like about her?" he asked. Romano paused on messing with his apron and looked at Spain.

"Well in the two weeks I was with her I found out that she can't cook, but the fact that her Butler can means that she knows how...she just fails at executing it...she treats me like a little boy, she doesn't make me do work, she wants me outside playing with the kids, she makes sure I'm well fed and that I'm alright. She sings me lullabies when I can't sleep, She carries me around, she pays attention to me, a lot. When she's working or planning something, she stops and teaches me some things of it..like navigating with stars" Spain smiled as he heard of these things. "She tells me fairytales, sure they're aren't as nice and dreamy like France's but they are more heroic, more mystical, and I guess you can say that it's fun to listen to her. Oh! she also thought me about flowers and pruning them so they can grow even more beautiful the next year" he said. "but..." When Romano said that word, Spain frowned. "she is a pirate, and I have heard her scream at her subject, I've seen her practice with her sword and shooting...and she did take you captive a couple of times and probably hurt you a lot...and she is taking you away from me" Romano said as he looked away. Spain looked at him and smiled.

"Don't worry Lovi, she won't take me away from you" he said. "She knows the feeling of losing someone and I'm sure she wouldn't want you to feel that way" he assured.

"Also because you love Belgium and not her but you still got married to her because of stupid government and threat of invasion in the Low Countries" Romano said. Spain looked at Romano.

"Would your opinion change if I tell you that I'm fully in love with her?" he asked. Romano looked up at him. Antonio could see a little blush.

"Well...are you?" he asked.

"I don't know yet...but Lovi I think I'm falling" he said. "Well you need to go, I'll see you in three weeks...or 4... I don't remember" Spain said as he picked up the small Italian and his bag.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up in the middle of the night. She felt weak, fragile and helpless. One thing she knew for sure, she's not bound by rope and chains. She began to let her hands roam, trying to figure out where she is. For one she was relieved when she felt Fabric hugging her body, and a warm blanket on top of her. She gasp lightly when she felt how thin she was, she was scared. She sat up and kept up trying to figure out the place. Suddenly she touch something. It was soft and silky. She looked down and looked closely to what she just felt. The moonlight, being crescent gave her little light. Suddenly she saw green orbs. The figure moved and scratched his eyes.<p>

"Alice..?" Alice held a gasp when she noticed that it was Spain she was talking to. "Are you okay? Are you hungry?" he asked as he sat up and face her. Alice looked away, but Antonio hugged her by the waist. He rested his head on the crook of her neck.

"I'm so sorry" he began. Alice didn't talk. She just turned her head towards the shoulder where Spain laid his head on. "I didn't mean for you to be in harm's way… I'm sorry.." he said as he tightened his grip on Alice's waist. "I'm" Alice turned around and hugged him. She began to cry.

"I hate you" she said. Spain tightened his hug on her. "I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you I hate you" she said.

"I'm sorry" Antonio said. "I didn't sent them I swear to you" he said. Alice looked down at him. "I'm telling the truth!" Spain said. "Please Ali, believe me" he said. Alice didn't move. "Alice please believe me" he said.

"I can't" she said blankly. "I can't believe you...I just can't" she said. Spain felt a tear drop on his head. "I can't trust…anyone… not anymore" she said. Spain looked at her.

"Alice please" he said. She shook her head.

"I want to go home, Back in England-"

"Wales said that you are not going back there until you are recovered"

"I am recovered-"

"No you are not. Alice please. Trust me" he said. Alice looked at him blankly. 'Why is he not taking advantage of me?' she thought. 'Aren't I weak enough to be taken advantage of? I mean he is trying to bed me for this whole time…' she thought. Suddenly she felt Antonio carry her. She gasp and looked up.

"Put me down you git" she hissed.

"Please Alice, do not aggravate me" he said pleadingly. "I don't want to hurt you" he said.

"If you do not want me to aggravate you then put me down!" she yelled. She stopped flailing when she felt Spain hugged her as he walked.

"Please… I can't bare to see you in more pain" he said. Alice's eyes widened and she looked at Spain.

"Antonio.." she said weakly when he began to walk. "exactly what did you see?" she asked. Antonio was silent. Alice finally realized where Antonio was taking her. To the bath. He set her down on the chair and got the water prepared. He brought out a case from the cabinet on the wall and took out a gauze, some ointment. He then looked at Alice.

"I promise you I won't touch you in any lewd way" he said as he pulled the dress off of Alice. Alice looked at him, she felt so weak. Antonio began to unwrap the gauzes around her. Alice would flinch every time the wound would be tugged on, Antonio would stop and look at her. When he was done, he carried Alice and put her in the tub. He then got a small pail of water and soaked the soap there. He began to wash her back. The silence was uncomfortable and Alice had to break it.

"Thank you" she began. Antonio stopped for a second and gawked. "I mean for saving me at least" she said. That's when Antonio dropped the soap and hugged her. He began to cry.

"I didn't save you" he said. "I couldn't find you… it was Romano who told me who caught you" he said. "If anything it's my fault for you being hurt" he said. _'I'm no savior' _Spain thought. '_I'm not a savior, if anything I have been nothing but ungrateful to you…I took you for granted…only you going through so much pain made me realize how precious you are to me' _Spain hugged Alice tighter.

"Te Amo" Spain said. Alice's eyes widened. She felt Spain bury his head into the crook of her neck. "Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo" he said repeatedly. Alice sat in the tub, frozen. And out nowhere, she just turned around, caressed Antonio's face and kissed him. She pulled away and the two looked at each other. Emerald eyes met Olive Green eyes. Like magnets of opposing poles, they couldn't keep each other away any longer. Spain kissed Alice softly, then he back away. Alice then kissed him. Spain deepened their kiss when Alice leaned back, nearly making the Spaniard go into the tub. Antonio rest one hand on the edge of the tub, the other was on the back of Alice's head. Alice had her arms wrapped around the Spaniard's neck, pulling her weak body up. They parted to catch their breathes. Their foreheads touched. Antonio listened to Alice breathing. She was taking deep breathes, Antonio on the other hand tried to pace his breath. He moved the hand that was placed on the back of her head to her chin. Alice grabbed the sides of the tub, raising herself up a bit. They slowly closed the gap between them. _' something changed.'_ Spain thought. '_I don't know what…but… something definitely changed…after this little mishap with Inglaterra… no Alice… I don't think I'll be able to live without her…' _Antonio stopped for a second. '_I'm sorry my king…but I'm afraid that the worst case scenario has happened.' _His thoughts finished. He stopped his ministration when he heard Alice moaned in pain. He realized that his hand were touching wounds on her back. He back off immediately and looked at her apologetically. He caressed the side of her head and wiped the tear falling from her left eye.

"I'm sorry" he said. "Here I need to wash your wounds. I need to clean them" he said. Alice looked at him then down an turned around. Antonio was disgusted. Every bruise he brushed against (which covered Alice's arm, some of her abs and mostly her legs) made Alice flinch. Every cut made her squirm. He would stop and ask her if she's okay. It seems like every time he touches one of the marks on her body made her have a flashback. Spain dressed her up in a loose dress, he choose not to have her wear a farthingale (hoop skirt). Alice insisted on walking, but a couple of steps and her legs gave. Spain carried her and laid her down on the bed. A minute later, Alice fell asleep. She was huddled close to Spain and she held onto his shirt. Antonio stayed by her side and watched her figure move. She has gotten thinner and paler. He frowned and brushed his hand against her cheek, he tried to forget what France told him when they were Barcelona.

* * *

><p>"<em>She has trust issues" France said. "It's not going to be easy to fool her…really Antonio what a sly fox you are, making her fall for you so you can cause her downfall. How conniving of you" he said. Antonio looked at Francis. <em>

"_And if I'm serious about falling in love with her?" he asked. France's smile wiped off of his face. He looked grim and mad. _

"_If you break her heart Antonio I will not be afraid to harm you personally" France said. _

"_Francis" Antonio said. "I'm sure Alice would not get a broken heart" Antonio said. "I'm here for different matters" he concluded. France raised a brow. _

"_Is it okay for you to leave an Englishwoman alone in Barcelona?" he asked. Antonio shrugged. _

"_why does Inglaterra have trust issues?" he asked. France looked sad. He then looked at Antonio._

"_That would be my fault" France said. "I cheated on her with Scotland, as you can see we're married now" _

"_There's something else, I can sense it. She always looked at Belgium with sad eyes, longing eyes-"_

"_She's scared that it might happen again" France said as he pinched the bridge of his nose. Antonio looked at his friend. "Antonio I think I will kill you when all of this ends" he said. Spain raised a brow. France sighed. "She's already fallen for you" France said irritatingly. _

"_What is she scared about?" Antonio asked. France hesitated, he looked at his friend and saw that he was serious. _

"_That the same thing with me and Jeanne will happen to you and Belgium" he said. Antonio eye's widened. _

"_what do you mean?" he asked. France glared at him. _

"_You're doing it already ma chere" he said. Spain looked at him. _

"_She's scared that you might choose Belgium over her. In all cases you already did" France said. Spain raised a brow. "Do me a favor and after this honeymoon of yours cut off all contacts with her, unless it's business deals" France said. "Well I have to go" France said she walked off._

* * *

><p>Spain looked down at his sleeping wife. He shook his head and kissed her forehead. "You may just be my downfall" he said.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for reading this chapter! <strong>

**Not much historical notes here. All of them were in Chapter 3, though I think there is a couple.**

**history notes:**

**1. A Farthingale/ hoop skirt is the 'frame work' of the dress. I say'framework' because it's what gives the bottom of the dress it's shape. It originated in Spain and it was spread around Europe (as the shape it gave the dress became the preferred fashion).**

**2. Any questions about the torture devices? PM me, I don't think it would be a good idea to post what each device (mentioned) does. o_o;;;**

**translation:**

** fiur: Big Sister (in Irish)**

**I would like to apologize about Romano. I know he's been nice and mean to Alice and I have an explanation for that. Well, some part of it is influenced from real life experience, not only mine but those in my family. For a quickie my dad's side of the family is prone to divorces, and well our parents move on and find another and then custody and all that lovely package. (I'm sorry if I'm coming off as sarcastic). I figured that Romano would be 'confused' about liking or not liking Alice (for Spain that is, and as a mother) because he is used to Belgium (being Spain's main love interest here) and then suddenly Alice comes into the picture. It's kinda hard to explain for me because I blocked out that portion of my childhood so things are fuzzy. Anyways, I just thought that Romano would be confused and his actions were more like "spur of the moment". **

**Thank you for addressing the issue, I love you all!**

**Please leave a review/ comment. If something confuses you, annoys or if you have a questions then pm or me leave a comment and I would answer back as immediately as possible. Again Thank You. **


	5. Opposing Realizations

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me**

**SCHOOL. Let's just say that it was a horrible idea to close my High School down. Now I'm stuck in the other high school...which is so overcrowded it's not even funny. Everything is a mess- okay I'm going to stop myself from my rant here. Anyways, sorry for the late update, I will go back to school in a week, so I'm trying to finish my Summer Art assignment (I have to draw 10 more doodles...crap). And then review on my other summer assignments. **

**Pardon the grammar! I'm so sorry, like I said I have the tendency to type these when I'm half asleep. Anyway, thank you for those who are patiently waiting for the updates. Thanks for all the comments. Also thank you for those who favorite(d) this story!**

**and I will address this now:**

**1. Portugal will make an appearance in this fic...around chap 8 or 9**

* * *

><p>Alice woke up when she felt the rays of the sun hit her. She opened her eyes, stared at the odd ceiling. They are oddly too high for her house. She then looked around. She found an arm around her waist, and another arm as her head pillow. She looked to the side and saw Antonio. Sleeping peacefully. Alice stared at him. She looked at his sun kissed skin, how his mouth is slightly opened. His brown hair that is tied by a green ribbon. That's when Alice noticed that the Spaniard was shirtless. She stared at him and out of curiosity, poked his biceps with her index finger. Who knew that Spain has a good build and firm muscles? Alice stopped her small actions when Spain hugged Alice tighter. Alice held a hiss in her throat as Antonio brushed against a big bruise on her side. Alice turned her head to face the Spaniard. 'He has a very peaceful face when he's asleep, not to mention cute-' Alice stopped her thoughts. 'I'm talking about an oblivious idiot' she said to herself. Ignoring the small comments her mind thought of, Alice caressed Antonio's right cheek and kissed Antonio softly. Alice backed off and stared at the sleeping Spaniard. She then touched her lips, looking down and blushing. 'To be the only one to be fully in love in a relationship' she thought. 'How embarrassing, I'm like a little girl madly in love with a boy she can never have' she thought. She looked back at Spain and kissed him again. Only this time, Spain opened his eyes. When Alice backed off he smiled and buried his face into the crook of her neck.<p>

"Good Morning" he said. He felt Alice stiffen under him. He let her go and looked at her. She was looking down, and her arms were crossed against her chest. "That was the best wake up greeting I had in my life" he said. Alice looked up briefly, Spain smiled even more when he saw that his young wife was blushing madly. Alice looked down and rested her head against the Spaniard's chest. Antonio chuckled as he placed his hand under Alice's chin. He directed her face so that she is facing him, bright emerald green eyes waking up the cool olive ones. Antonio leaned down to kissed Alice, but Alice tightened her lips. Antonio stopped and looked at her.

"Don't play hard to get now" he said. Alice shivered when she felt Antonio's fingers traced her spine. Antonio then leaned down again to kiss Alice, this time he got the response he wanted. He moved until he was on top of Alice. He placed a hand on Alice's hip, in which he got an unexpected reaction from. He added more pressure to the hip in curiosity. This little action caused Alice to respond in a yell, hugging the Spaniard tightly around the neck. He could hear her gasping for air and felt her body trembling. He looked down at the hip and then up at Alice. Pain was written all over her face. He lifted the hem of the dress she wearing to reveal her upper thigh. There he saw an ugly bruise. He frowned and sighed. He brushed Alice's hair as he laid down next to her.

"What did they do to?" he asked. Alice shuddered at her 'husband's' tone. She looked up and gasp when she saw his eyes. They weren't playful, they were cold and serious. She looked away and hummed a tune. She heard Antonio sigh. "Alice" he said as he directed her face so her eyes could meet his. "I'm serious. What did they do to you?" he asked.

"torture" Alice replied meekly.

"Apparently" Antonio said. "I want details" he said. Alice looked away. "N.O.W."

"It's hardly anything to worry about!" Alice said trying to dismiss the situation. "I will heal in three days!" she said. She looked up at Spain and found the man was un-amused. Alice gawked at the Spaniard. She shook her head.

"I don't want to-" Alice hissed in pain when she felt Spain put pressure on the left side of her hip. Instinctively Alice grabbed the Spaniard and buried her face onto his chest.

"Okay that one I was just beaten a metal bar!" she exclaimed.. Spain looked at her. Her small body was shivering from the sudden jolt of pain, her breath desperately trying to catch up. She looked up at Spain. "everything is confusing" she said. "I can't remember anything unless the wounds get touched…everything is a haze" she confessed. "I shut my mind out when I was there. I didn't want to feel the pain…" she said. "I don't even remember what happened last night." she said. She grabbed the sleeve on her left arm, and held onto one of Antonio's arms. "I mean… did we do something?" she asked looking up. Antonio could tell that she was frightened. He hugged her and shook his head.

"No mi Rosa" he said. "We didn't do anything last night." Alice looked at him. "I promise, I did not touch you in any lewd way" he said. Alice hugged him tighter.

"What happened exactly?" she asked. "All I remember is seeing the light and your silhouette and you waving Ana Maria at them" she said. Antonio began to rub Alice's back.

"I just came to get you back" he said.

"Did you want me there?" she asked. She felt Spain wrap his arms around her.

"Where did you get that idea?" he asked.

"Because I'm always unwanted" she whispered. Spain's eyes widened.

"Don't say that" he cooed. "Do you know how badly I missed you when you were missing?" he asked. Alice looked up at him with questioning eyes.

"How long was I gone for?" she asked.

"six long weeks" Spain said. "Nevermind that though, let me make myself clear, I did not want you there, I will never want you to be there" he said. "What did they say? Did they mention your sin?" he asked. Alice nodded.

"I understand my sin" she said. Spain raised a brow.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Taking you away from the one you really love" Alice said. Spain froze.

"More like they took the one I love away from me" he said jokingly. He then looked down at Alice. His young wife was looking up at him, her lips were tightly pursed and her eyes were quizzically looking at him.

"I took you away from Belgium" she said. "I understand that it's like stealing-"

"If they were accusing you of stealing me away from Belgium then I'm afraid I have to accuse Jeanne of stealing Francis away" Antonio said. At this Alice began to flail.

"NO!" Alice said. "Jeanne did nothing wrong!" Alice said. "It's not like she was intentionally stealing Francis away!" she yelled as she hovered over Antonio. Antonio laid in shock by her sudden reaction, He felt her weak hands on his shoulders. He could feel them shaking. "She was just leading his people for the hundred years war! She was just trying to help Francis out….She could hear the divines…" Alice stopped as she sobbed from the memory. Antonio closed his eyes and put his hands over Alice's. He furrowed his eyebrows together when he felt something cold drop onto his neck, then another, then another. Antonio finally looked up and saw Alice's eyes were filled with tears.

"I drove Francis away" she mumbled. "It was my fault I lost him" she said. "if I didn't kill Jeanne…then he'd be…he'd be…"

"More miserable than he is now" Antonio finished. Alice stopped and looked at Antonio straight in the eyes.

"what?" she asked. Spain sighed and began to comb Alice's hair.

"If you had let Francis get anymore attached to that Saint, then when her time has come he'd be more miserable" he finished.

"Even then" Alice said. "You shouldn't put a blame for something like that on her" Alice said. "She was only-"

"Then it's stupid to place the same blame on you" Antonio finished.

"But you don't even-"

"I love you" Antonio said. Alice looked at him in shock. "I know last night was a haze to you but believe me. I cried in front of you. I don't do that. Ever." he said as he moved his hand to caress Alice's cheek. "You may not remember but I said 'I love you' so many times" Antonio said. He saw Alice gulp. He smiled softly at her. "I know you have trust issues Inglaterra" he said. "That's why I can wait" he said. "I'll wait until you tell me that you love me" he said. "Even if it's until forever" he said. "I'll wait for you to return the feelings I have for you" he said as he raised himself to kiss Alice on the forehead. "And if you simply hate me then just say so" he said.

"I hate you" Alice said. Antonio smiled.

"I'll believe it when you can say it to me straight in the eyes" he said. Alice looked down.

"I hate you" she muttered.

"Sure you do" Antonio said as he sat up, making Alice, who was hovering over him, sit on his lap. "I'll believe you" he said smiling as he hugged Alice close. He felt Alice wrap her arms around his neck and he felt her rest her forehead on his chin.

"I hate you" she repeated. Antonio couldn't help but smile.

* * *

><p>Antonio fed Alice small meals. She didn't complain. It was rather heartbreaking that for the first couple of meals Alice threw up. Antonio would be behind her and he would pat her back, he would give her a towel to wipe her face off with and her would hug her and rock her to sleep. For the first couple of times when Spain would give England a bath, He would find new wounds.<p>

"Isn't it about time you tell me what they did to you?" Spain asked. Alice shook her head.

"I see no reason to" she said.

"I see a reason."

"Pray tell" Alice said.

"You were hurt by the inquisition, that is my doing, now I think that I have the right to know what my people did to mar your body" Antonio said as he cleaned a long gash wound on her back. Alice held back a hiss.

"Can you be more gentle?" she asked.

"I am being gentle, I would probably be more gentle if you tell me the story of each wound" Spain said. "After all, different wounds have to be treated in different ways"

"Not really" Alice said. Spain leaned down to kiss the back of her neck.

"You're having nightmares about it, you might as well tell me" he said. Alice shivered from the contact.

"I guess you're right from there" she said.

"So you'll tell me?" he asked.

"I guess" Alice said.

Antonio woke up when he heard Alice scream. He looked to his left and saw Alice sitting up, holding onto herself.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Get me out" she whispered. "Get me out of this thing, I swear I didn't do anything wrong!" she said.

"Alice!" Antonio yelled, this snapped Alice out of her trance. The moment Alice saw Antonio's olive green eyes, she calmed down and hugged him. "What did they put you in?" Antonio asked.

"It's nothing." Alice lied.

Antonio looked at her in the eyes and sighed. "It's not 'nothing' Alice, now tell me" he said. Alice looked down and missed the Spaniard's gaze.

"The Iron Maiden" she said. Antonio's eyes widened. He then laid her down and inspected her arms and legs. He grabbed her hands and kissed it. "What did they do to these?" he asked. "I could feel that it's weak and broken, what did they do?" he asked.

"Crushed them" she said. Spain moved his hands onto her legs and feet.

"did they use the foot press or the tablillas?" he asked.

"Both" Alice said. "Antonio please stop, I'm getting scared" she said. Antonio hugged her and turned until she was on top of him.

"I'm guessing they whipped you too…" he said, "And to think I found you the moment the Spanish Donkey nearly started to tear you" Spain said as he hugged her. Ever since that night, Alice opened up to Spain about her experience from her six weeks of capture.

"They burned me you know" she said. "I think one of them called me a witch" she said smiling. Antonio stared at her.

"What is so funny about being called a 'witch?' Antonio asked as he wiped one of the wounds on her back. Alice laughed.

"Because I believe in magic and fairies" Alice hummed. Spain looked at her.

"They got the charges wrong" he joked. Alice laughed.

"I guess you're right" she said. Antonio then hugged her from behind.

"I'm sorry" he said. Alice put her hands over his.

"It's not your fault" she said. Spain shook his head.

"If I didn't leave you…"

"I wouldn't be spending time this excessively with you" she said. Antonio chuckled.

"I guess you're right" he said.

* * *

><p>After three weeks, Alice began to gain weight and get back the many pounds she lost. By the end of the fourth week, Antonio threw a little get together for their family and friends. He watched as Ireland hugged her sister until Alice cried because of both pain and happiness. Scotland looked relieved and Wales was content. France and Prussia stole Spain to the side.<p>

"Antonio, I have to admit, you did a pretty good job in taking care of her" Prussia said. "Of course if she was with me she'd be better in half the time it took you to get her this far, I mean my awesome skills will allow that" he said jokingly. Antonio smiled and laughed. He then looked at France. The man was not pleased at all.

"What's wrong?" Antonio asked the Frenchman. Francis just sighed.

"I just can't believe that she was taken by the Inquisition" France said.

"Yeah because you know, no one expected the Spanish Inquisition" Prussia. "Well to have her I mean" Antonio sighed.

"Well, they've been getting Protestants" Spain said. "I've completely forgotten about it being in Barcelona" Spain said. France glanced over Alice, she was wearing a dress that a Spaniard designed, he could tell because it was not a square base on the opening.

"She seems to be doing fine" France said.

"Of course, I have to take care of my wife" Antonio said. France chuckled and looked away. Gilbert stared at his two friends. 'am I sensing some tension?' Gilbert asked himself. He looked over to see that Belgium was holding Alice's hand and was greeting her. Alice in return had an unsure smile, but Belgium didn't notice it. Gilbert jumped inside when he saw the look on Antonio's face when he witnessed the event. Alice looked at them, specifically the Spaniard and jumped and smiled at him. Gilbert glanced at Antonio. He looked mad.

"Excuse me okay?" Antonio suddenly said. As he walked off, France began to shake his head. Gilbert looked at him.

"Okay, what is going on between the two of you?" he asked. "I really don't like the tension" he said.

"Isn't it obvious?" France asked. Prussia shook his head.

"I don't like their marriage" France said.

"Alice doesn't like your marriage with Scotland so I say your even, plus don't take it out on Tonio, he didn't do anything" Gilbert said. France shook his head. Gilbert sighed.

"this mostly involves Tonio huh?" he asked. France nodded. "Mein Gott" he said. "can we not fight?" he asked. France shrugged.

"First time I heard you being a pacifist" France mused.

"I just don't like it when you two fight" Prussia said. "What is it about their marriage anyways?" he asked. France laughed.

"It's not love" France mused.

"And yours is?" Prussia asked. France glared at him.

"I'll have you know that Skye and I are completely happy" he said. "I know our alliance are part of it but I assure you that it is 'love' between us" he said. "Unlike this train wreck marriage" France said.

"It's obvious that Alice's queen has forced her to marrying the Spaniard she hates" France said. Prussia shrugged.

"True love is impossible for us in the high parts of the ladder" He said. "It's only commoners who marry for 'true love'" Gilbert said. France nodded.

"Power has it's trade offs" France said.

"So what's the issue, why are you going crazy over someone else's international affairs?" he asked.

"really?" France asked. "You have Spain's Invincible Armada joining with Alice's pirates and other of her naval arsenal" France said. "Expanding and going into war with both countries would be a pain now" he said.

"Maybe Alice married him for that security" Gilbert said. France laughed.

"We all know why Antonio got married" France said.

"Of course, to protect his Low Countries" Gilbert said. "…wait your mad at the marriage not because of their power…but because of Alice's impending unhappiness?" Gilbert asked. France nodded. "But why would Alice be unhappy?" Gilbert asked. "If anything she's not attached to Spain in any way! And…and… it's not like she's in love with him. Right?" Gilbert asked. France sighed.

"We all grew up with her no?" he asked. Prussia nodded. "Let's just say that I can tell when our 'little sister' is in love" He said.

"Mein gott" Prussia said. "You have to be kidding me!" France nodded.

"Clever for Antonio, if England falls this time maybe she'll stop with the whole expanding thing" he said. Prussia frowned.

"But you don't want her to get hurt do you?" he asked looking at France. France nodded.

"Scotland and I both agreed that if Alice ever cried again we wouldn't forgive ourselves." he said. Prussia looked at him.

"What happened?" Gilbert asked. France sighed.

"You really want to know?" he asked. Gilbert nodded.

"Excuse me" Antonio said as he grabbed Alice by the wrist. Alice looked at him in surprise. "But I have to steal my wife for some urgent issues" he said.

"What, wait-" Alice tried to interject.

"I understand, you may take her" William said. Alice looked at her brother. 'Brother please don't just let me get taken away' she said through her eyes.

'this will be good for you, trust me' William assured. Spain pulled Alice into a room. He opened the door, dragged her in and then slammed the door shut. He then put Alice against the door and trapped her when he place his hands on the door.

"What was that?" he asked. Alice looked at him in a confused manner. Antonio sighed. "What the hell was that? Why did you have that look when Belgium greeted you?" he asked.

"I don't know….I just uh…"

"I told you I love you didn't I?" Spain asked. Alice looked down and nodded.

"You could be lying" She said.

"Look at me" Antonio said. Alice shook her head and looked down as she shut her eyelids. "I said look at me" Antonio repeated as he leaned down so his forehead was touching hers. He watched as Alice looked up and opened her eyes. She made her emerald eyes meet his olive ones. And as soon at the two shades met, Antonio began to talk.

"I love you" he said. Alice leaned on the door as he said that. His eyes are telling the truth. "Te amo" he said. "Te amo, te amo te amo" Alice shut her eyes and shook her head.

"Lies lies lies lies lies lies lies" she uttered. As soon as she said that Antonio wrapped his arms around Alice and buried his head onto the crook of her neck. He then looked up and looked at Alice straight in the eyes.

"I will wait for the day you believe this" he said. "I will wait. " he said. "No matter how long it takes I will wait. My feelings for you, I will tell you over and over again. I will not lie to you about my feelings" Antonio said. "and nothing hurts me more than to hear you calling me a liar as you hear me say 'I love you'" he said. "My language may not be the 'language of love'" he said. "But as the country of passion my words are passion itself. Devotion. If I had not have the passion for you, you would have been stuck in that cellar until the Inquisition ended" he said.

When one said that 'eyes are the window to your soul' then Antonio is being true. Alice could not sense a hint of lie and disgust in his eyes. His eyes spoke to her gently. Instead of the cold tones she has met, Antonio's gentle. Antonio leaned down and gave Alice a kiss. Then another. Then another. Soon after Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and Antonio wrapped his around her waist. Five minutes into their little session, there was a knock. Spain cursed and held Alice by the waist.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Uh Romano is asking for you" Belgium said through the door.

"Give me a minute" Spain hissed… "Give me ten minutes" he said.

"Okay" Belgium said as she left the door. Spain looked down at Alice.

"I'm guessing that killed the mood?" he asked. Alice looked down and nodded. She covered her mouth as he hid her smiled. "Hey" Spain started. "Let me see your smile" he said. Alice shook her head and tried to get herself off of him. He just hugged her tighter. "C'mon! I just want to see your smile!" he said. Alice shook her head as she got herself off the Spaniard. She ran towards the door, she looked back to see the Spaniard running after her. She let out a quick yell as she opened the door. She collided with Francis. Alice didn't even rebounded from the collision, Francis already wrapped his arms around her. Protectively. She looked up to see Francis giving Antonio a glare. She looked at Antonio to see that he was glaring back. She then looked at Prussia, and for once the man looked innocent and sorry.

"uh…I missed you too Francis" Alice choked out. The awkward silence that Alice tried to break was broken by her brother's laugh. Alice looked at her brother, William.

"the girl said she missed you, now I know Alice and she only blurts those kind of things when she's drunk or sleepy" he said. "and I highly doubt Antonio drugged her or gave her a heavy drink while they were in the room" he said. "sister I think you need to retire for the night" he said. Alice laughed and weakly nodded.

"ahaha..ha. .ha.. I guess you're right" she said as she pushed herself away from Francis. "Hey Ireland maybe you can accompany me to my room" she said weakly. Ireland nodded and rushed to her younger sister's side. As soon as the two women were gone, Antonio told Belgium to tuck Romano in and retire herself. Belgium rushed out of the room with the small Italian in her arms.

"What the hell" Antonio said as he took a step towards France. "Why are you giving me that look?" he asked.

"Isn't it obvious? I don't approve of what you're doing" Francis said, taking a step closer to Antonio. Antonio smirked and walked toward Francis.

"Why? Because I'm taking away what you had before?" he asked. "Let's remember one thing Francis, I'm married to her-"

"Politically Antonio. Politically" France said keeping his ground.

"that may have been the start but I assure you that I have fallen for her" he said.

"all part of a plan I presume?" Francis asked. Antonio grabbed Francis by the collar.

"how dare you think of it like that?" Spain said. "Let's not forget why she is the way she is now cabron"

"Hey" Gilbert said as he tried to take a step closer to the two. France and Spain looked at him at the same.

"STAY. OUT. OF. THIS." they both hissed. Gilbert winced and took a step back.

"Oh so now it's my fault?" France asked. "sorry for making her so insecure" he said.

"YOU SHOULD BE" Antonio yelled. "now that she is she won't even believe me"

"That's good, that way her heart wouldn't be broken by some fool" France said. Antonio dropped the Frenchman and pinned him down to the floor.

"HOW COULD YOU!" he yelled as he raised his fist in the air. Before he could strike the Frenchman, William grabbed his fist and with the help of Scotland, got the Spaniard off the Frenchman. Scotland rushed to France and held him back, Wales on the other hand rushed to Spain and restrained him.

"stop it the both of you" Wales shouted.

"calm down will you?" Scotland asked his lover. France glared at him.

"for your own selfish reason you two clipped a bird's wings!" Antonio yelled. "you claim to protect her but in truth you have taught this girl to deny her own wishes and wants!" Antonio yelled. "How can she ever move on from your choices if you gave her the seed of doubt for every possibility she gets in falling in love!" Antonio yelled. "And you dare call yourself the country of love!" Antonio didn't notice that tears were running down from his eyes until he stopped yelling. He looked up and saw a hurt expression from both Francis and Skye.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled. "excuse my rudeness"

* * *

><p>"You've got some explaining to do" Ireland said as she followed England through the corridors. England stopped and turned around.<p>

"You know how you tried to console me about France's and Scotland's marriage and union?" she asked. Ireland nodded. "You told me that at one point in my life I will encounter the person who will make forget" Alice stated. "I think I found that person" Alice said.

"No" Ireland said. "I simply won't allow it" Alice looked at her sister.

"But why not?" she asked.

"Because the Spanish Empire and the British Empire are sworn enemies, they are not meant to be together. Ever" Ireland said. "Get your head straight Alice, Spain is obviously plotting something." Ireland said. She sighed as she grabbed her sister's hands. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that. I'll trust you about Spain, but if he even dares to break your heart, I will have no choice but to shun him away" she said. Alice nodded.

"Thank you big sister" she said. Suddenly, Ireland turned around when she heard footsteps rapidly approaching them. She turned around, hands still holding her younger sister's. She saw Antonio as he turned, something is wrong, he looked mad. Ireland stood in front of her younger sister, staring at the Antonio. Antonio lifted his head up and looked past Ireland's shoulder. He mumbled 'sorry' to Ireland as he grabbed Alice from her.

"Hold me" he said in his clear voice. Ireland turned around as her eyes widened as she witnessed the scene. Alice looked confused but she did as Antonio said. She wrapped her arms around the Spaniard's torso and held him close. She let one hand go up to the back of his head as he moved it to the crook of her neck.

"What happened?" she asked. Antonio just stayed silent. Alice sighed when she felt the Spaniard hold onto her tighter.

"Just hold me" he said. 'Please keep me grounded' he thought to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for the random joke thrown in there (if you got it) but I just had too, I was raised semi-ly by Monthy Python. <strong>

**Historical notes:**

**The Spanish Inquisition, around Alice's and Spain's marriage, began to prosecute Protestants. The Inquisition did not end until the 1800s. **

**the torture devices:**

**I really don't want to put what each device does..and in truth I didn't mention as many as I wanted, but here are the three that are mentioned: Iron Maiden, Tablillas, and Foot Press. If you wish to know what each does, pm me and I will get back to you. **

**Please leave comments/reviews! If you have suggestions, don't be afraid to tell me. PM me if you have questions. Again thank you for reading! **


	6. In the beginning

**dislcaimer: APH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. **

**I'm really sorry for the hiatus mode me and my stories have been. I've been trying to focus on school and such. I'm so sorry. I hope this chpater can make up for that. **

* * *

><p>Spain combed his wife's hair with his hands. She's sleeping soundly in his arms, her hands holding onto his shirt, and her head tucked right under his chin. Antonio smiled.<p>

"_Listen" Gilbert started. "I have to somewhat be on Francis' side of this, only because I know what happened between her and him during the century war" he said. Antonio sat calmly in his chair. Everybody left moments ago, but Gilbert. "You have to listen to me" Gilbert said. "I like to take care of little kids okay?" he began. "So when Rome took Alice from her brothers, I ended up raising her along with Holy Rome" he said. "Even though she was still Roman territory, I took care of her and it's natural for me to defend her in these matters" Prussia said. _

"_I'm happy that you are falling for her Tonio, I really am, I wouldn't want it to be any other guy, I swear" he said. "But…at times and circumstances, both of you will be hurt, her people are not willing to be ruled by you, and your people really don't like her as a whole" he said. "Not to mention the New World is at stake and trust me love is going to get in the way Antonio" Gilbert then walked towards Antonio's seat. He placed a hand on both the arm rests. "Listen to me Antonio, Alice and the rest of us are messed up as it is, and trust me, both of you can't afford a heart break or a sudden mental decline"_

"_Why do you really care?" Spain asked as he leaned towards Prussia. "Is it because of I'm your friend? Or is because you are interested in Alice herself?" he asked. Prussia backed off and smiled. _

"_Albion" he started. Spain nodded. "a Roman territory in the British Isles" he said. "so in that aspect, who is her siblings?" he asked. _

" _Well..that would be the British Isles, and any other nations born under Rome" Spain said. "though originality of blood usually doesn't matter for us" he said. He looked at Prussia oddly. "Marriage between us isn't classified as incest okay-"_

"_England" Prussia interrupted. "deriving from the __**Germanic**__ tribes known as the Angles, 'England' means land of the Angles" Prussia said smirking. "She is much more of my sister than she is to you and Francis. And if there's ever a thing Germania thought me, it's that protecting your family is like protecting yourself" he hissed. "Alice isn't fully aware of her kinship between us, and I rather keep it that way. Trust me though Antonio, if she as much as kills herself over a heart ache for loving any of you Romantic nations. I swear to you" He said as he turned around. "I will raise hell" he said as he closed the door. _

Antonio frowned at the small memory. It does make sense for Alice to be Prussia's younger sister, Blonde hair, pale skin, no hints of Rome. He frowned and muttered comments. Suddenly he heard a small noise from Alice. He looked down to see her open her green eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up" he said. Alice nodded but dismissed it.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Antonio shook his head. Alice frowned, and buried her face into his chest.

"You're a horrible liar" she said. Antonio laughed as he felt the sound waves hit him.

"And you're a bad seductress" he said. Alice scoffed and looked up.

"Who said I was trying to seduce you?" she asked. Spain leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips.

"Now you're just asking for it" he said as he hugged her tighter. Alice laughed, but at the same time she tensed. Antonio felt this.

"You're just joking right?" Alice asked. Spain looked down at her. Fear were written all over her eyes. He nodded.

"I don't get it." Spain said. "Why are you so scared of having sex?" Antonio asked. "Is it something exclusive to Francis?" he asked.

"No" Alice said softly. "No it's not something France will only have" she said. "I guess…I don't know"

"Are you worried that I won't be as good as Francis in bed?" Antonio asked.

"No that's not it you moron" Alice said as she looked up and pouted. "I just…" she was thinking of what to say.

"So are you implying that I may outdo France in the bed?" Antonio asked cheerfully. Alice looked up at him with her mouth opened in shock.

"Well that's not what I was trying to convey…I just don't want to sleep with someone just for the feeling of it" Alice said meekly. "I want to actually do it because…you know...uh…love?" she said. Alice was getting even more confused as she tried to explain.

"You're trying to build security and trust huh?" Antonio asked out of no where. Alice looked up at him and nodded.

"When Francis left me…I just felt like there was this huge hole in my heart…like it was an abyss, every time I would see him with Scotland my heart would sink and it would hurt" she murmured. "I'm just shocked I guess" she said. "Even thought it has been more than 200 years since their alliance… I just can't get that feeling-" Alice was interrupted when she felt Antonio hugging her tight.

"so what are you waiting for?" Spain asked. "I mean sex is-" before Spain could finish his sentence, Alice interrupted.

"You're not the one who's getting filled with something foreign" Alice said meekly. "I mean…in other terms that you may understand, you're not the one getting 'invaded'" she said looking away. Antonio burst out of laughter at the word his wife used.

"invaded?" he asked. Alice buried her face into his chest, Spain hugged her closer and smiled when he felt her warmth on his chest.

"you're blushing aren't you?" he asked. Alice nodded.

"I don't know how to put it in any other way"

"I understand… I had my share on the receiving end" Spain said. Alice looked up at him with puzzling eyes. Spain didn't miss those eyes, he smiled and buried his nose onto the top of Alice's head.

"uh…who did you do it with?" she asked puzzled. Spain froze. He completely forgot about his first time…well he didn't he completely forgot who and when it was.

"I won't force you" he said. "I will wait for you to be ready" he said.

"Awe what a gentleman" Alice said as she huddled closer to Spain. "Are you sure you're going to hold out?" she asked. "Because you know…there is that lump-"

"ignore it" Antonio muttered. Alice laughed. "c'mon Alice, you have to sleep, you're going to do some paper works now… now that you're fine" He felt Alice hug him tighter.

"How about we lie and say I'm not better and not do paper works?" she asked. "Plus our job is do what ever whenever.. I want to sail the seven seas with you, so let me…paper works are a pain" she hummed. Spain smiled and buried his face onto the top of Alice's head.

"That would be ideal…but you know we have to do paperwork's" he said. Alice sighed and let he grip loosen on Spain.

"Yes… I suppose you're right… but c'mon let's go out on a ship and loot another" she said. "It'll be fun and you'll get the adrenaline rush-"

"Alicia, be a lady not a pirate"

"That's rejecting who I am"

"You are a lady right?" Alice got quiet after this.

"You sound like an old man" she huffed. She then pushed Spain on the bed and kissed him. Spain was surprised at first but he began to respond. He felt her fingers on the back oh his head and how they got entangled by his hair. He felt her small hand grabbing onto his arm. In return he placed one hand on her back, tracing her spine with a finger while the other grabbed her ass. Alice gasped when Antonio began to grope her ass, giving the Spaniard the upper hand. Soon Alice found her self underneath he Spaniard with her arms around his neck and with his hand holding her hips. He broke off the kiss and buried his head onto the crook of her neck.

"Stop" he said. Alice hugged him close to her, ignoring his heavy weight. "If we continue any further, I may lose myself and just ignore all of your pleas to stop" Alice began to comb the Spaniard's hair.

"I'm sorry" she said "I didn't mean to tease" she said. Spain hugged her close to him.

"I love you" whispered. He felt Alice tense.

"I know" she said.

Alice watched the Spaniard next to her slept. She was trapped by his arms, she didn't mind. She liked the warmth that the man's body gave off. She snuggled closer to him and placed her head underneath his chin., and by instinct, his arms followed her. She smiled and kissed his collar bone. She felt horrible. When she was kissing him, her body just began to move on it's own. For once, she actually felt lust. She sighed and shook her head. "You can't let yourself fall Alice" she whispered to herself. "You can't let yourself fall for him, you'll just end up broken" she muttered.

"Alice…" She heard Antonio say. Alice looked up to check if the Spaniard is awake, but to her luck he wasn't. She then sighed again and let her mind wander off, thinking of little scenarios she and Antonio could be doing. Alice smiled and fell to sleep.

When Spain woke up, he found his wife hugging him close. Her small breathes were tickling his chest, causing him to stir.

"mmm" he heard Alice said as she woke up. Spain kissed her on the cheek and smiled. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you" he said. Alice just laid on her back and stared at the Spaniard with her sleepy eyes.

"It's okay, I needed to wake up anyway" she said. Spain blinked. Did England just sounded like a child? He shook his head and looked at her again when he felt her hand on his left cheek.

"What are you worried about hmm?" she asked as she scratched her eyes sleepily. Spain sighed and kissed her forehead.

"You are way too cute right now" he said as he hugged her. Alice let out a yawn and hugged the Spaniard back.

"I don't know what you are talking about" she said. She felt Spain carry her bridal style. "Where are you taking me?" she asked.

"bath" Spain said.

"Nothing lewd okay?" she asked.

"I don't think I can do anything lewd when you talk like this" Spain said.

"Maybe I should talk like this more" she joked.

"Please don't, I'll feel like I'm raising a child" Spain said.

"Technically I still am" Alice said. Spain looked at her.

"Technically?" He asked. Maybe he should talk to Alice more when she's sleepy. She tells him things.

"Yeah..you know..our bodies mature…but our hearts" she said as she trailed off. "I still want to hug Scotland like there's no tomorrow, I want to hold on to his cape and wrap myself around it. Go on his shoulder and sleep. I want to be with Ireland and talk to the fairies, Wales will take me with him to see dragons." Spain smiled as he listened to his wife.

"And mom" Alice said. Spain stopped. He looked at Alice. Her eyes were distant, they were reflecting Alice's dream. "She would tell me the best stories, and all of us, the British Isles that is, would sit around a bonfire, I miss those" Alice said as she snuggled. Spain frowned. He never did know what happened to Britannia, it has always been a mystery.

"What happened to her?" He asked.

"She disappeared right after Germania and Rome disappeared" Alice said.

"I'm sorry" Spain said.

"Don't be" Alice said. Spain looked down at her.

"I mean yeah, my family would've been a lot closer… but then that meant that I would've never met Denmark, France or you. Now look at me. I'm happy"

"You are?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't I?" Alice asked.

"Because of France and Scotland"

"Oh" Alice said as she turned her head so that it was resting on the Spaniard's chest. Spain was already in the bathroom by this time, but he sat down on the chair by the window. "Well that's why I don't love" Alice said. Spain froze. He watched as Alice smiled and put her hand over her heart. "Because it would hurt so much." she said. She grabbed one of Antonio's hand and put it on her chest, right above her heart. Soon Her hand pressed down on Antonio's, making him feel her heartbeat. "every time, it would break. At the end of it, I would think that you can't break it anymore, but someone proves me wrong" Alice said. "I'm always wrong"

"That's a lie"

"No" Alice said. Tears were apparent on her eyes now. "That's why I don't love. I would tell myself, they love me, they wouldn't leave…then they would and it would leave me all sad" she paused. "That's why…I can't admit to myself that I do love you Spain" she said as she began to prop herself up. "That's why I can't" she repeated. Her hands were caressing his face now. She let her forehead ouch his, then their noses, and she just kept their lips apart. "Because I'm scared" she said. "Scared that I would be wrong and you would eventually leave me" she said. "that's why I won't admit to you, that I do love you, no matter how long you wait, no matter how many times I fall for your tricks…I can't let myself say that to you" she said. "After all who would love me?" she asked. Spain closed the gap between them.

"enough, mi querido, wake up" he cooed. "I love you" he said as he kissed her again. This time Alice wrapped her arms around his neck and responded to the Spaniard's demand. Spain stopped before he could anything else to her, he then settled her down to a chair and got the bath prepared. By the time the bath was prepared, Alice was fully awake.

"How did I get here?" she asked. "Did you carry me?" she asked. Spain nodded and carried Alice again.

Alice and Antonio sat in the bath for some time. Antonio had his arms around Alice's waist and Alice leaned back to him.

"So what was it like living with Scotland?" he asked.

"Hell" Alice said. "He's mean and he pushes me around" she said. Spain laughed.

"Not from what I heard" Spain said.

"Who's your source? I'd love to kill them" Alice said.

"Don't do that, I'd be miserable without my source" Spain said. Alice glared at him.

"Whatever, just don't believe everything they say" she warned.

"I know" Spain said. "I know"

"Isn't suppose to be the other way around?" Spain asked as he tightened Alice's corset. He listened to her as she held her breath and then gasp for more when she felt Spain halt his tugging.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked, turning her head as far as she can to see the Spaniard through her peripheral vision.

"Shouldn't we be undressing each other?" Spain asked. "Instead of dressing you up" he said.

"I don't care." Alice said "why?" he asked. Spain shrugged and pulled "What happened to waiting for me until I'm ready?" she asked. Spain shrugged and pulled onto the ribbons tighter. He heard Alice take a deep intake of air. She glared at him. "Do that again I swear" she said. Spain smirked and kissed her neck.

"You'd do what?" he asked, licking her neck. He felt Alice's body tense as she turned around. He quickly grabbed Alice by the hips and pinned her against the wall. He kissed her neck and traveled down to her collar bone. He lightly bit on it, earning a small gasp from his wife. "Spain" Alice said. Suddenly the doors opened. Spain groaned in irritation and raised himself up.

"How many times do I have to tell you, knock-"

"Get your hands off Alice" the voice said. Spain's eyes widened and he turned around. There he met icy green eyes. On the left side is a scar on the eye.

"Alfonso" Alice said as she placed her hands on Antonio's shoulder, allowing the Spaniard to stay close to her. "What are you doing here…in Spain's house?"

"I heard about you and your condition" he said. "I don't know why the news took forever to be delivered, but I'm just checking on you" he said. "and as I can see you are not" he said.

"no!" Alice said. "Alfonso that's a lie" she said. "I'm fine." Alice said. Portugal ignored her retorts and checked on her. Spain stood against the wall, arms crossed, while he glared at his brother.

"I heard about what happened" Alfonso said as he put his tea cup down.

"Well she's fine" Spain said coldly. "You can leave"

"I'd rather not" Portugal said as he looked out to Spain's garden. There Alice was tending the roses with Romano and Belgium. "I want to make sure she's fine" he said. Spain sighed.

"She's fine Alfonso" he said. Portugal shook his head.

"Make her have tea with us" he said. Spain looked at his brother, he then sighed and called Alice over.

Alice sat next to Spain as she, Portugal, Spain and Romano sat underneath the shade. She picked up her tea and listened to Romano. In time, she and Romano went back to tending the flowers.

"What was that about?" Spain asked.

"Her hand isn't healed" he said. Spain paused and stared at his brother.

"Excuse me?" he asked.

"The way she held the tray, her teacup" Portugal stopped himself from going on. "We are descendants of Rome, right?" Spain nodded. "Do you remember what Rome said about three and five fingers?" he asked. Spain nodded.

"Three indicates that you were an elite, commoner ate using all five" he said. Portugal nodded.

"As a girl raised by Rome, why was her little finger down?" Portugal asked. Spain paused.

"No" he said as he looked at her again. Portugal shook his head.

"You have to look for the small details she fails to hide" Alfonso said. "Now I heard about your trip to England, don't ever leave her alone there got it?" he asked.

"Too many civilians we are just nobles, that ring on her finger could get her kidnapped." he said. Spain looked at his brother.

"Why are you helping me?" Spain asked.

"I'm not" Alfonso said. "I'm just making sure that she's safe in your hands" he said as he sipped his tea. "I'll leave you two alone now, but let me make myself clear, if she ever comes back to me crying, talking about how it is wrong to love you, I-"

"ALFONSO!" Alice yelled though the garden as she ran to him. "Look what I found!" she handed Alfonso a purple carnation.

"I've never seen a flower like this before" she said. "It's so pretty" she said.

"A how lovely" Portugal said as he stood up. "I have to leave, I need to get back to my country" he said. Spain watched as Portugal caressed his wife's face. Alice then nodded and looked at Spain. He watched as her eye brows furrowed and she showed a small frown.

* * *

><p>Spain watched as Romano roamed through the ships.<p>

"Be careful!" he yelled.

"SHUT UP" Romano yelled back. Spain smiled and leaned on the railing on the stairs leading up to the superstructure of the boat. Suddenly he felt arms wrapped around his neck. He smelled the fragrance of roses when inhaled.

"What's eating you?" Alice asked.

"You're wearing your pirate clothes" Anotnio replied.

"stop lying"

"What are you hiding?" Spain asked.

"Alfonso told you didn't he?" she asked.

"What were thinking?" Spain asked.

"Romano" Alice whispered.

"excuse me?"

"I didn't want Romano to suffer just because I'm recovering" Alice said. Spain said. He then turned around and hugged his wife. He picked her up, high enough to get her over the rail and carry her. "Where are we going?" she asked.

"Captain's cabin" Spain said. Alice tensed up. "I won't do anything" he said. Ailice smiled and shook her head.

"I know" she said. "It's just…It feels weird to not be in my ship" she said as she relaxed her head against Antonio's chest.

When Antonio set Alice on the bed, he sat by her side and placed his hand on the space above her shoulders. Alice just watched him.

"Aside from your injuries…"Spain said. "what is bothering you?" Alice averted his eyes and sat up. Spain followed her motion and made sure that Alice was trapped between his arms and the bed.

"there are rumors" Alice began. "Apparently… Mary is pregnant" Alice said. Spain watched as Alice's left hand moved from her side to her stomach, clutching onto the fabric of her dress. "I'm scared" Alice said.

"Why?" Spain asked as he kissed his wife's forehead. "Why are you scared?" he asked.

"Because!" Alice began, forcing herself to look at him. "What if this is false?" she asked. "worse yet…what if she dies at child birth?" she asked. "Antonio I'm scared, either outcome is too terrifying"

"shhh" Spain said as he hugged his wife. "Now tell me what's really bugging you" he said. Alice tenses under his arms. "Alice I can see right through your words…what is bothering you?" he asked.

"My people" Alice began. Spain looked at her. "I'm healing slowly because of my people" she said. Spain raised a brow.

"What's going on with your people?" he asked.

"We're killing them" she said.

"we're?" Spain asked. Alice shook her head.

"DON'T YOU SEE WHAT THE MARRIAGE DID TO MY COUNTRY!" she asked. Spain shook his head. "It's changing my religion!" Alice said. "no…its wiping out a whole religion!" she accused. "Everyday I feel this horrible pain" she began. "I can feel them Antonio! I can hear them! Screaming to be saved!" Alice is on the brink of tears. "I do not wish for them to die just because they are not Catholic!" she said.

"You're worried about Elizabeth aren't you?" Spain asked, he had a tone of disapproval. Alice raised her head to meet his olive eyes.

"What if I am?" she asked. "Is it a horrible thing for me if I did?" she asked.

"Alice she spells trouble, she's Protestant and-"

"WHAT OF IT?" Alice asked. Spain flinched. "My people are dying because of this transition, do you know how much pain this is to me!" she asked. "I can feel their fear Antonio" Antonio looked into his wife's eyes and saw something, himself. He himself, crying, quivering, and wincing as he felt his people die in the Inquisition. The same inquisition that nearly took his wife. Antonio hugged Alice and began to comb her hair.

"I'm so sorry" he said. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend you" he said. He tightened his grip on her as he felt her hug him back. That's when he felt it. He felt her fear of disappearing. Antonio couldn't believe it, Alice recovered…but she lost weight. Spain ignored this and tried to soothe his wife from her fears.

"You really are a child" he said.

"quiet" she replied. Spain shook his head and kissed her softly.

* * *

><p><strong>an: **

**1. Many people, well 280 died during Mary's reign in England. She brought back Catholicism in England. **

**Sorry for the short historical facts. But I'm more worried about supplying you guys, the next will probably have more, if not the one to come. **

**Tell me what you think! I wold love to know. **


	7. Time will test them

**disclaimer: APH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. **

* * *

><p>"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?" Alice asked as she stormed into her husband's office room. Spain looked up to see his wife in her 'house clothes' that is a blouse, trousers and her boots. He looked at the papers that she slammed onto his desk and looked up at her.<p>

"That would be your paperworks" he said calmly.

"WHY THE HELL IS THIS IN SPANISH?" Alice asked.

"My king can not speak your complicated language, so we agreed to use either Spanish or Latin for documents-"

"without my damn consent-"

"Your Queen agreed-"

"Mary does not speak for me-"

"Yes she does, she's your leader."

"….I HATE YOU" Alice said as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

><p>Spain and England had been traveling, from staying in Spain, to staying in England. Soon enough they got used to each other and formed their own routine. As the months pass the spouses opened up to each other. Alice would sit in her chair, doing her paper works while Spain would be behind her, kissing the back of her neck and leaving little marks. One time Romano walked in the office, Spain was behind the chair Alice was sitting on, his hands were on the arm rests of the chair, his lips on her neck, biting and leaving little marks. He received a slap from her on that day, and Alice made sure to apologize to Romano.<p>

One thing Spain was really happy for is the fact that Romano and Alice can interact. The little boy now knows how to sew patches on holes, rips and tears. He has learned some English, _French_ (surprisingly he didn't mind Alice teaching him that language) and he began to pick out constellations. They were out in Dover, just Antonio, Alice and Lovino, laying down on the grass. Romano was sleeping quietly between Alice and Antonio. Antonio looked at Alice, who was looking at Romano. He watched as she brushed his hair to the side, kissed his forehead and kept brushing his hair. Spain subconsciously caught Alice's hand and kissed the back of it. Alice then looked at him, steered her eyes away from his gaze. Spain kissed the back of Alice's hand again and this time he pulled Alice closer and kissed her on the lips. Alice let out a small squeak, and tried to pry the Spaniard off of her.

"Romano" Alice said as Spain stopped to get air. He ignored her words and kissed her again, this time crawling over Romano to hover over his wife.

Alice could feel Antonio's hand wandering. One on her waist, which is slowly moving to other placed, while the other was behind her head. Alice's hands were on his arms, still trying to pry him off.

"what are you doing?" a voice asked. Antonio and Alice both jumped and turned to Romano. The boy's eyes were still closed and he just laid there. Suddenly Alice felt a small drop of water on her forehead, then another, then another. She looked pass Spain's shoulder and saw rain, no storm cloud forming. She felt Spain get off of her and helped her up. He then picked Romano up, trying not to wake the poor boy in the process "Stupid Spain!" Romano muttered as he dreamed.

As soon as they were in, Alice grabbed two candle holders, a bunch of candles and a match. She lit two, giving one to Spain while she kept the other. Together, they walked to Romano's room, changed his clothes and tucked him in. As soon as the little Italian was back to sleep Alice got up from his bed and went towards the door. Spain followed, but Alice stopped him when they were at the door. Alice took a step out of the room but she pushed Spain back into Romano's room.

"what are you-"

"It's a thunderstorm" Alice said. "One of us has to stay with Romano" she said. "He might get frightened" Spain pouted, he jumped when he heard the thunder, but then he began to feel excited. He then looked over his shoulder to Romano, sleeping soundly.

"Romano is out, the thunder won't wake him up" Then a another thunder played. Spain saw Alice move, but when he looked at her she just stared at him back. Then a another thunder, this time He saw Alice's eyes dart pass his shoulder, looking at the lightening and stiffening a bit.

"Are you scared of-"

"no" Alice quickly replied. "I'm not" she said. Spain smirked and kissed Alice, this time Alice responded and wrapped her arms around the Spaniard's neck. Another thunder roared and Alice broke the kiss and took a quick glance as Romano. She gasped a bit when she felt Spain groping ass, his right hand then traveling along her thigh, making it go up and wrap around his hip. Alice stared at the man.

"we are not-"

"I won't force you" Spain said as he gave Alice another kiss. This time Spain pushed Alice back, until her back met the wall. Upon the contact, Alice wrapped her legs around Antonio's waist and just clung onto him. Alice felt Antonio smirk in their kiss and knew that he was heading to their room, which was not far from Romano's. Alice smirked back and managed to untangle herself from the Spaniard. "Let's play out in the rain" Alice said. Spain looked at her oddly. "I'm serious" Alice said as she back away from him, she then turned around and ran. Spain shook his head and laugh, he then began to chase after her.

Alice and Antonio were outside running around, Spain would nearly get his wife but he would slip, suddenly Antonio slipped and didn't get up.

"mierde" he muttered. Alice approached him, and kneeled next to him.

"What happened?" she asked, Spain knew that she was being precautious. He sighed and shook his head, he raised himself by his elbows and looked at his leg. "I think I sprained my ankle or something" he said. Alice looked at it and shrugged. Alice then stood up and offered Antonio a hand. Antonio looked at it first, then grabbed it, pulling Alice down. Alice fell on top of him and was quickly trapped by the Spaniard's arms.

"You should've really checked my ankle" he teased. Alice buried her face into the Spaniard's chest. That would mean touching it, it's too cark out here to know" she said.

"We're only able to see each other because our eyes would shine and my hair would reflect light" she said. Spain laughed and sat up. Yes it's still pouring, and yes both nations were soaked to their bones. Suddenly another lightning flashed and seconds later came the thunder. Spain felt Alice jump in his arms.

"I'm right here" he said.

"I know" Alice said. She hugged him tighter and sighed. Spain felt Alice shiver. He slowly stood up and began to walk back to their house. As soon as they were inside the house, Alice lit a candle she nearly dropped it when she heard another thunder. Spain smiled and kissed his wife's head. He hugged her close to him and took the candle holder from her. He looked at his wife, finally he can see her. He doesn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but either way he could hardly contain himself now. Alice was wearing white, her shirt was white, and that's all it took. Alice did not miss the notion. She covered herself with her arms and looked away. She avoided the Spaniard's gaze. Antonio watched as his wife's face slowly turned red. She began to look away from him, slowly turning. That's when he grabbed her by the arm and spun her around. Alice still didn't look at him, and her arms still covered her chest. He hugged her close, and kissed the top of her head. "Don't worry" he said.

"How can I not worry when your eyes are clouded with lust?" she asked, not looking up. Spain sighed and turned around. He still reached out for her though.

"I'm not looking" he said. "give me your hand and we'll go to the wash room, we need to get dry before we catch anything he said. He could tell that his wife was hesitant, but nonetheless, she put her hand on top oh his and he gently closed it.

Once they were in the washroom, they avoided eye contact. Alice took out towels while Spain took out some spare robes. They both looked at the candle, it's nearly out. Alice looked back and watches Spain dry himself. Her eyebrows furrowed while her hands were hesitating to unbutton her shirt. Spain turned his head and saw that she was looking. Alice then turned around and instead of unbuttoning her top she began to take her pants off. Spain gave his wife an odd stair. Alice began to dry herself and ignored that Spaniard. Alice moved herself so that she was behind the bathtub, she sat down and began to dry her legs. She heard her husband chuckle. She looked back and saw him smiling at her.

"you know usually you would dry your arms first" he said.

"What makes you say that?" she asked.

"Observation." he said. Alice gulped. She stared at her husband. "Is there something on me?" Spain asked as he looked at himself.

"no nothing" Alice said in a rush as she began to dry herself again. Her hands found themselves on the buttons of her shirt again. Like the other time she couldn't unbutton her shirt.

"The candle won't last long" Spain said. "Did you bring any spares?" he asked.

"No" Alice said. Alice looked back only to see that the light went out. The darkness soon enveloped her and Spain. Alice closed her eyes and listened to the pitter and patter of rain against the windows. She then shivered. She felt her self being picked up. Another thunder. She shuddered again in fear. Next thing she new, she was sitting on someone.

"I'm here" He said. Alice nodded. "And Christ, you still haven't dried yourself" Spain said.

"Sorry" Alice mumbled.

"Are your hands stuck to your buttons?" He asked. Alice nodded.

"I try to unbutton my shirt, but for some reason my hands just won't do as my mind says" she said. "Maybe I'm just really flustered because of the thunder" she said.

"Maybe" Spain said. He put his hands over hers. "But c;mon you have to take this off to dry yourself" he said. Alice nodded, but her hands still won't move.

"Please unhand me" she said shakily. Spain stared at her. "Unhand please" she said. Alice sounded scared. Spain frowned.

"I won't force you" he said. Alice still didn't move.

"Just please unhand me" she pleaded. "I hate it" she said. "I hate how memories of that bastard comes flooding in when you try to touch intimately" she said. "I just feel his hands on my thighs and I panic. I can't handle it, I just can't" Alice said. She gasped when she felt the Spaniard's hand on her thigh.

"NO!" she yelled, at the same time a thunder played, making her jump. Spain laid her down the floor and hovered over her. He saw the tears on his wife's eyes. She began to shake her head. "No no no no no no no no" she chanted. Spain sighed and backed off. He slowly walked away from her and sighed.

"I don't know how much longer I can handle it either" he said. He tossed Alice another towel. She covered herself and huddled onto a corner. She stared at her husband's back. "I mean I know sex is not the only way to show my love for you, but C'MON ALICE. IT'S ME NOT HIM" He yelled as he turned around. He watched as his wife huddled herself closer to the wall. He mentally cursed and looked away from her. "I'm sorry" He said. "I didn't mean to yell" he said. "It's just frustrating you know?" he asked. "To feel excited and then have to let it die down" he said. "It's tiring" he said. "But I'll wait okay, I'll wait until you're ready" he said as he head for the door. He heard Alice gaps when she heard another thunder. Suddenly she was behind him. Her hand wrapped around his waist and her head buried on his back.

"Don't leave" she said. "Please don't leave" she repeated. Spain sighed and closed his eyes. He put his hands over her hands and turned around. At this Alice wrapped her arms around him and chanted her 'sorry'. Spain just nodded and sat down, placing his wife on his lap again. He was surprise on how big her shirt was. Spain kissed England and England returned it. He gently laid her down on the floor and held her by her hips. He heard England gasp when his hand traveled under her shirt. He felt her hug him closer.

"Are you okay" he asked. He waited for a reply. He just got a nod. "I can stop"

"No" she said. "Keep going" she said, she was trembling. Spain closed his eyes. He places one hand underneath Alice's chin and directed her to look up. He kissed her softly and then broke off. Then again, then again.

* * *

><p>Spain woke up the next day on his bed. In arms were his wife, England. She was sleeping soundly. Spain smiled and kissed her forehead. He looked down and suddenly the previous night came flashing in his mind. He blushed in realization and checked underneath the blanket. Last night definitely happened. He looked at his wife, he began to notice the small red blemishes on her. He blushed and checked himself. He too had red blemishes. Suddenly the door opened, it was North Italy. Spain froze.<p>

"I'M SORRY!" North Italy said as he closed the door. Moments later, Hungary opened the door and smiled, she then closed the door. Austria then opened the door a minute later. He adjusted his glasses and then sighed.

"Really Antonio? Seriously?" he asked as he closed the door. Antonio panicked. What are they doing in his house? He then looked down to see his wife waking up. At first she was blinking and then she jumped.

"WHAT HAPPENED LAST NIGHT?" she asked. She tried to stand, but she fell instantly. She looked up at Spain with her eyebrows furrowed. "How many rounds did we do last night?" she asked.

"Seven?" Spain asked. "No even more" he said closing his eyes. He was then hit with a pillow.

"WHY DID YOU GO THAT FAR!" she asked. Spain raised his hand in a mock surrender. "YOU WERE TELLING ME AND LETTING ME" Spain yelled back. The door then slowly opened to show a small Italy. Spain rushed to Alice and covered her. He quickly placed her on his lap and covered their bodies with the blanket.

"Ita-chan" He beamed. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

" Austria wanted to visit you two…and I wanted to visit Romano" he said. "do you have any pasta?" Italy asked.

"Kitchen" Alice said.

"Really?" Italy asked.

"Ask Romano to show you" Alice said. Italy left them alone. After that Austria and Hungary showed up.

"We need to talk" Austria said.

"Well you two seem to welcome yourself anyway" Alice said. Austria glared at her. Alice glared back.

"England is your Queen really pregnant this time?" Elizaveta asked. England looked her. "uh…I don't know" Alice said.

"Please know, it's getting quite irritating" Austria said.

"Why are you hear in truth?" Spain asked.

"Italy wanted to see Romano"

"So Romano let you in" Spain said.

"Yes" Austria sighed. "Honestly, letting a child roam around, I see you two got busy"

"HOW WAS IT?" Hungary asked. Austria sighed.

"uh.." Alice thought. "Great actually" she said. Austria and Spain gawked. Hungary squealed. Spain looked down at Alice to for her to kiss him chastely. "Anyway, how is mainland?" she asked.

"Oh you know" Hungary said. "crazy" Alice laughed. I guess.

The day went by, Hungary and Austria agreed to take Romano off Alice's and Spain's hands for a while, not like the two had a choice, Austria was dead set on babysitting the child.

* * *

><p>"I DON'T WANT TO GO THOUGH!" Romano said.<p>

"Now now, you know that Spain and I won't force you, but it's not like he had a say" she said.

"Is it because you had sex last night?" Romano asked. Alice choke. She looked at the kid. "Italy told me that Spain was being like Grandpa Rome!" South said. Alice mentally hit herself. She hugged Romano and sighed.

"I'm sorry" she said.

"Just get me tomorrow!" Romano said.

"Will do" Alice said. Romano then sighed and left the house and went with the other family trio.

"You want to get a child?" Spain asked as he looked at the sunset.

"you know conceiving a child for us is hard" she said. "that would mean me and you trying so many-" Alice stopped herself.

"You're an ass" she mumbled.

* * *

><p>Alice stood in front of a crying Mary. "Mary" she began.<p>

"How could he leave me at such a time?" Her queen said. Alice hugged her and tried to shush her. "He's trying to win a war against France" Alice said. "Please" she said. "Please Mary, it breaks my heart to see you like this" she said.

"Is Antonio with.."

"Yes he's out there fighting" Alice said.

* * *

><p>Alice ran through the corridors. She bumped into a couple of servants and said her apologies. Spain was right behind her. Alice ran through the doors and looked at her.<p>

"MARY!" she yelled as she rushed to her. "You'll be fine!" she said.

"I couldn't produce an heir" Mary said. "I couldn't"

"It's okay" Alice said. She was in brink of tears.

"My sister, Elizabeth, she is to attain the throne"

"NO! YOU'LL LIVE!" Alice pleaded. "Please Mary! Don't die! Please just don't! What about our relationships! What about Spain!" Alice asked. Mary smiled.

"I told you that you will get fond of him" she said. She smiled. "You don't need my marriage to tie you two" Mary said. "As long as you love each other, you will be fine" she said. "Alice, just hold on to him and you will be fine" she said. "time will test you two, but I know you will prevail…Alice" she said. Mary drew one more breath. Alice began to sob.

"MARY! MARY NO! MARY NO!" she exclaimed. "Just no!" she said. "Please" Alice said. Spain hugged her and carried her away. "NO!" Alice screamed. "NO! PLEASE MARY DON'T LEAVE!" she said.

"It's okay" Spain said. "It's okay" he said. Alice began to sob. "Mary" she kept saying. "Please don't leave me" she said. "Please Mary" she said. Spain hugged his wife and shushed her. The next couple of days, Alice was out of it. She would not eat and she would not move. Spain sighed. He hugged her close.

"Alice" he said. "like your Queen said, we don't need her marriage to keep us together. We can stay married." he said. Alice looked at him.

"I don't know" Alice said. "I just… how do you feel about Elizabeth?" Alice asked. Spain looked away. "You prefer Mary, Queen of Scots don't you?" Alice asked. Spain didn't look at her.

"Yeah, we don't need her allright" Alice said. Spain hissed.

"HEY." he said, he directed her to face him. "Just because I don't approve doesn't mean anything" He said. Alice sighed.

"But…" Alice tried to protest.

"Promise me this" Spain said. Alice looked at him. "You'll tell me what's bothering you, you'll tell me if I'm getting too annoying" Spain said. "Most importantly, you'll tell me what you think about everything I ask you about, you can't refuse" Spain said. "I need to know what's going with you, and I'll let you know what's going on with me" Spain said. "To make this work, we'll have to talk." Spain said. Alice nodded and hugged the Spaniard.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry if this chapter seemed rush. <strong>

**a/n:**

**Mary I: she had two, if not more, times when she thought she was pregnant. The First time, Phillip was with her, but when it was proven to be false, he left her to fight the war in France. Mary was really heartbroken by this, showing that she really loved him. The Second time was said to rooted from Mary's desire to be pregnant. Again this pregnancy was false (Hence why Austria and Hungary were asking Alice). **

**Union: the Anlgo-Spanish Union could be saved when Mary died. Once Mary died, the union was broken, though Phillip did try to keep the union going by trying to make Elizabeth marry someone tied to the Hapsburg line to to keep interest in England. **

**Mary and Phillip's Marriage lasted for four years. It ended when Mary died. **


	8. When the Bridge gives way

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me.**

* * *

><p>Turmoil. And lots of it. Then again, when was the last time there was no turmoil in England? Let alone the whole of Europe? Alice sighed.<p>

"What have I done?" Elizabeth asked as she sat on her throne. Alice looked up at her Queen.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I have just signed the execution papers to Kill Mary, Queen of Scots-"

"I hate to interrupt my monarchs but you are doing this for protection. Mary tried to have assassinated." she said.

"But I just signed the papers that approves of killing her!"

"And?"

"Isn't that the same?" she asked.

" Listen Bess" Alice said. "The world is a cruel place, you have to make some sacrifices if you want to live." she said. "Mary…was planning to take the English throne…and if that happens, the Protestants will be lost, and the English will be ruled by a Scottish Queen" she said. "Are you up for letting your people go through that?" she asked. Alice sighed as she was going to hate what she's going to say. "Do you want to let your people be ruled by someone they don't like? Like Phillip II of Spain?" she asked, Elizabeth shook her head. "Then there you go, please Elizabeth there are other things to be thinking of" she said.

"Speaking of the Spanish King, how is your relationship with Anthony?" she asked. Alice smiled.

"He does not like being called that" she said. "We've been bickering and as you have seen it's been causing some strain our relationship" she said. Elizabeth sighed.

"Marriage is difficult for nations huh?" she asked. Alice nodded.

"It can't be helped, we want to stay together, so we'll do anything to stay together" she said. She looked at Elizabeth. Her Queen was smiling at her. Alice looked down and hid a blush.

"I know it sounds ridiculous." she said. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head.

"No, everyone deserves to be loved" she said. Alice nodded weakly.

"I'll be on my way" Alice said. As she left the room.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up when she felt the body next to her move. She opened her eyes and saw her husband looking at her.<p>

"I didn't mean to wake you" he cooed. Alice smiled and huddled closer to him, their bare skin touching.

"It's fine, I was having a nightmare anyways" she said. Antonio raised a brow.

"Mind telling me?" he asked. Alice looked up, then rest her head against the Spaniard's chest. "I was surrounded by fire and blood" she said. She hugged Spain. "I was alone, and I think I was in hell" she said. Antonio hugged her closer to him.

"There, there, don't worry about it" he said. "I'm here"

'You were walking away in my dream' Alice thought. "Why are you up?" she asked. Spain looked down, Alice could tell that he tried to avert his gazes from her.

"My country?" she asked as she buried her head into his chest.

"I can't believe your Queen signed the papers" he said.

"That again" Alice said.

"How can you be so lax? What if your Queen was the one who is going to be executed" he asked. Alice pried herself off of him.

"Are we really going to have this conversation after making love?" she asked as she covered herself in the blanket. Antonio sighed and looked away.

"Your Queen is just…"

"just…? "Mary I would be better" he said. He looked down at Alice. She was frowning. Spain tried to hug her, but she just moved back.

"I need to be alone" she said as she stood up. Antonio rushed after her. Screw the cold chilly air that England is offering. He doesn't want her to walk out the door, he doesn't want her to be all alone, he doesn't want her to think. Because everyone knows that the moment she walked out of that door, she would cry, the moment she's alone she wouldn't stop frowning and the moment she thinks she begins to get paranoid and she'll set up walls around her. Antonio knew her too well. He grabbed her by the wrist, spun her around, and hugged her close.

"Let me go" she said in cold harsh tones.

"no" he said.

"LET. ME. GO. " she yelled trying to push the Spaniard away.

"NO" he said. Alice stopped and dropped her arms to her side.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Tell me everything. Your thoughts, your feelings, your dreams" Antonio said. "When Mary I of England died and the Union of the British and Spanish empires were lost, we wanted to keep our relationship so you promised to tell me everything" he asked. He held onto her tighter. "And I can feel it" he said. Alice stayed motionless.

"feel what?" she asked.

"I can feel us drifting away" he said. Alice stiffened. She could feel her heart beat get faster from the sudden confession. She found herself hugging the Spaniard.

"I'm sorry" she said as she hugged him. "I didn't mean to scare you like that" she said. Alice caressed the Spaniards face and softly kissed him.

"I guess I've been over thinking" she said as she pulled away. Antonio smiled and carried Alice.

"Let's go to sleep." he said as he walked towards the bed.

"hm" Alice said

* * *

><p>Alice sat in the living room of her house. 'Damn that Spaniard, sleep my arse, if anything my arse hurts. I can't believe he pushed it that far last night-' Alice's thought were disrupted when Michael, who now has his own family, entered and informed her of her visitors. Alice raised a brow. "Let them in" she said.<p>

"Are you sure?" Michael asked. Alice nodded. "Yes" as soon as those words were uttered, someone passed by Michael and slapped Alice across the face. Alice's eyes widened and she turned her head to look at her assaulter. He had red hair, red eyebrows and green electrifying eyes. She just looked at him and didn't say a word.

"Alice what's going on? I was tending to Romano then I heard-" Antonio stopped talking when he saw Scotland.

"You're here too?" he asked. "this is rather ironic" he scoffed. He then turned to Alice.

"How many times are you going to take people away?" he asked. Alice looked up at him. Her eyes questioning. Antonio did not like the silence Alice was giving her elder brother, he also didn't like his own presence in the living room. He knew that Scotland would use him against Alice.

"How dare you?" Scotland said. "First you take Jeanne away from France, now Mary from me? what have I done to you?" he asked. "I've done nothing but raised you and this is the thanks I get?" he asked. Antonio saw Alice falter when Scotland mentioned Jeanne, but she regained her composure. "And you're still with him?" he asked. "He's trying to change you" he said. "He's trying to throw your Queen over too you know? And you have sex with him for it? What is this?" Scotland asked. Alice looked at him. She looked over to Michael, Michael nodded and got out of the room.

"You're a bit hypocritical there" Alice said. "He's trying to change me yes, but you are too, so is France and everyone else in Europe who sees me as a mistake" she said. "Elizabeth will be a good Queen, and it was Mary's fault for getting caught in a planned assassination in the first place. My Queen is merely protecting herself and assuring her place in the throne-"

"By killing someone?" Scotland scoffed. "Do you have anything against my monarch ruling your land? You seemed pretty much fine with it when it was his king" he said as he pointed at Spain

"I was never fine with his King ruling my people" she said. "Plus, why should I let you rule my land? If you want to be with me so bad then just let my Queen rule you too" she said. Scotland scoffed.

"I would hate to be ruled by you" Scotland said. "I'll let you rule me, over my dead body that is" he said. "Plus I figured that I would take over you, let Wales and Ireland go and lets see, teach you a lesson" he said.

"Escocia" Antonio started. Scotland looked at him.

"don't you even interfere, surely she has heard about your comments about her Queen" Alice faltered for a it. A moment she regretted. Scotland smiled and looked at her.

"So you have" he said. "How does it feel to have his King call your Queen a Heretic?" Scotland asked. Alice didn't answer. "You know he agrees with him right?" He said. "Doesn't it make you mad to know that your own 'husband' is going against what you are? He wants to replace your Queen, in truth he doesn't support you, he wants to my Queen on the throne for England… she is rather fitting, unlike your heretic of a Queen" Alice stayed silent for the whole time Scotland talked. She just glared at him.

"Are you done?" she asked. Scotland nodded.

"I'm pretty sure I am" he said. Alice looked at him and then at Spain.

"Both of you out of my house" she said. "I do not want to be bothered right now, so please leave" she said as she turned her backs to them.

"Alice" Spain said as he took a step further.

"Spain, please leave" she said. "Michael already called the carriages, he will take you to the ports-"

"I'll take my leave first" Scotland said as he exited the room.

"Killing my Queen will bring you big grief England" he warned. As soon as the door closed Spain tried to approach Alice. Alice, watching the Spaniards shadow on the ground, dodged him. "I'm asking you politely" she said. "to get out of my house" she said as she dodged the hand that was going to touch her arm.

"Look at me" he said. Alice didn't budge. "Alice Rose Carriedo Kirkland" Spain said. Alice turned around and looked at the Spaniard straight in the eyes. Her eyes were filled with tears.

"Are you happy now?" she asked. "now leave before I hurt you physically" she said. Antonio hugged her. Alice just struggled against him. "Can you leave me alone?" she yelled. "With all of this mess going on I want to think about things!" she said. Antonio held onto her.

"no" he whispered trying to calm her down. "I don't want you to leave me" he said. "Alice please, we'll get through this" he said. "Like all of the other wars right?" he asked. Alice stopped and didn't respond. They stayed there for some time, Alice only remembers sobbing until she fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Days have passed since Mary I Queens of Scots execution. The royalty forbid Alice to see such a thing, so she stayed at home. Of Course Wales was with her, watching out for her.<p>

"I regret it" Elizabeth said. "I regret signing those papers-"

"What is done is done" Alice said. "You shouldn't cry over your mistakes, just analyze it and make the best of it" Alice said coldly.

"You've been harsh lately" Elizabeth said. "did something happen between you and family?" she asked.

"Define me who my family is" Alice said coldly. Elizabeth sighed.

"Well I am now Queen" she said. "No one seems to pose threat on me…unless you're Phillip II" she said. She watched as her country's personification furrowed her eyebrows together.

"Let Phillip be" she hisses. "It's foolish to try something" she hissed.

"How about your husband?" Elizabeth asked. Alice shook her head.

"He does as he pleases, he follows his King, he agrees with him"

"So you two are bickering" Elizabeth concluded.

"If it lets off some anger why not?" she said.

"How is the Dutch revolt?" Alice asked.

"so far good" Elizabeth said. "I believe our alliance with France was a good decision" she said. Alice sighed.

"Spain will not like it if the revolt went on any further, he will attack England." Alice warned. "I advise you to start thinking about countering the Spanish Armada" she said. Elizabeth nodded and smiled.

"I assume you are going to visit him?" she asked.

"Yes it's my turn" she said.

"do be careful, I hear they don't like Protestants" Elizabeth said. "and Alice" she said. "Come home safely" she said. Alice nodded as she left the throne room.

"I'm worried" Elizabeth said as soon as the door closed. Wales looked at her and then looked at the door.

* * *

><p>Alice laid down in bed for the rest of the day when she got to Spain. Being a Protestant in Spain is difficult. You get glares and whispers, you get random rudeness and remarks. Alice sighed as she put her arm over her eyes. This was tiring.<p>

"Welcome back" She heard Romano say as he opened the door. Alice smiled when she heard the small Italian.

"Thank you Lovi" she said. "How have you been?" she asked. Romano laid down next to her.

"Busy. Boss Spain drives me like a slave, he always has a tomato garden for me to pick" he said. Alice laughed.

"He just doesn't want you to be wondering around" Alice said. "It is dangerous" she said. "Since you know, you are seen as 'family' for me" she said. Romano shrugged.

"Are we all going to sleep on the same bed again?" he asked. Alice looked at the child.

"Of course, why not?" she asked.

"Because Spain hasn't been taking me with him…I swear he's selfish" he said.

"Indeed he is" Alice said.

It is rare for Alice and Antonio to get alone time in Spain. Someone is always disturbing them. But when they do, Alice would talk about Romano.

"Be more careful with him will you?" she asked as she sank into the Spaniard's torso. Spain buried his face into her head.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Alice covered their bodies with the white blanket.

"Can't you see it?" she asked. "He's scared to be left behind" she said. "That's why" she said as she turned around to hug the Spaniard. "You should hurry home after your battles" she said. Antonio looked at his wife.

"But Inglaterra, If I hurry home after my battles, I wouldn't get to see you" he said. That when Alice stiffened.

"It would be better that way wouldn't it?" she asked. Antonio looked at her. Alice eyebrows were furrowed together, her eyes were averting his. "don't you feel it Antonio? She asked. We're drifting apart, and-"

"I won't let that happen" Antonio said. "I will not let you end this relationship" he said. Alice hugged him. Somewhere in her heart she knew that her moments with him won't last long.

* * *

><p>"What?" Alice asked. Elizabeth was looking at her intently.<p>

"I said you are going on your privateer, and help lead an English Navy to drive away the Spanish Armada" Elizabeth said. Alice laughed.

"you're serious?" she asked. "Elizabeth, the Spanish Armada is the strongest navy in Europe, let alone in the New world" she said. "We just can't take these ships and hope for the best" Alice said. "The Spanish Armada is heavily armed Elizabeth, it wouldn't be wise to battle them with small ships-"

"Are you questioning my decision?" Elizabeth asked. "Do you not trust me in keeping this country safe?" she asked. Alice gulped.

"I trust you" she said. Elizabeth nodded.

"They are trying to send some aid to Parma, how dare they invade this land?" she asked. She watched her nation falter for a second.

"Alice let me remind you of our strategy. We have mid to far range, the Spanish on the other hand prefer close up battle." she said. "As long as we don't get into close up battle with the Spanish Armada we have an advantage." she said.

"But my Queen, Antonio will be on that ship…" Alice trailed.

"Alice it's time to face your husband in war" she said. "You've been caging yourself in your room, it's time to see if you can fight for your country and make up with him later" she said. "I trust you to make the right decisions" she said. Alice nodded and exited the room.

"All we have to do is wait" Antonio said as he looked at the night sky. "I wonder how Ali is doing" he said.

"Don't worry about her" the monk said behind him. Antonio looked at him.

"I'm sorry, I just haven't seen her in five months, I get really worried you know?" he asked. The monk nodded.

"It's a good thing that you have finally decided to send aid to turn this heretic land into a Holy one" the monk said. Spain flinched inside. To change one's country could lead to the death of the nation, would Alice die? Antonio sometimes want to throw this whole operation off for the sake of his beloved wife.

Alice paced the ship. Her crew looked at her.

"What should we do?" Drake asked her. Alice looked at him.

"I will not give orders until I hear a full report about our ships and theirs" Alice hissed. Drake sighed and gave her the conditions.

"The Spanish Armada is on Gravelines, they are stationed there for the mean time until Parma reaches them. We have about 34 war ships, 30 fly boats, and 163 merchant vessels, all armed. The Spanish on the other hand has about 130 ships, 22 of which are galleons while the rest are merchant ships, all armed" he said. Alice looked up at the sky.

"We outnumber them by ship, but they still outnumber us by weaponry." she said. "Alright." she said. "recall their usual strategy" she demanded.

"The Spanish Armada fight up close combat" he said. Alice nodded.

"Fire ships" Alice muttered.

"Are you mad?" one of the crew members asked.

"She has a good point, hold on men, she is the Lady who is notorious for her battles in the sea, I'm sure Alice has a plan brewing in her mind" Drake defended.

"We have learned their weaknesses from previous battles, If the Spanish Armada doesn't get close to us we have advantage, but if they get close they have advantage. To simply put it, keep your distance" she said.

"About how far?" one asked.

"At least 100 feet" Drake said. "That should be enough." he said. Alice nodded.

"The Fire ships will be the 'first wave' of the attacks, we'll use it to surprise, unsettle and make them unanchored from Gravelines. From there make sure to keep your distance and fire at the Armada. Conserve some gone powder, and when if you're running out just withdraw, we can't afford to let the Spaniards to win" she said. "Also use the wind for advantage, our ships may be small and be more brittle than those Spanish ships but they are maneuverable could be easily done so." she said. "This is crucial, if we 'defeat' the Armada then Parma wouldn't get the reinforcements he needs and the invasion in England would cease" she said. "You all will follow starting in five minutes. Get everything ready. The moment you see the fire ships explode on one of the Armada is the moment when you begin to fire at their fleet" she said. She looked around her saw how the crew was awestruck.

"What are all you doing there gawking?" she asked. "Get everything ready" she said. At this the crew scrambled.

"Are you sure about this?" Drake said as he turned to Alice. Alice shrugged.

"We'll see" she said as she walked off.

* * *

><p>Romano sat on the railing of the <em>San Mateo<em> he held a rose in his hand. He looked at it. The rose, how ironic, isn't that the sign of England's royalty? Yet Spain grows it in his garden while he detests England's Queen. Romano watched as an odd looking ship approached the San Mateo. He saw something sparking, then suddenly the ship exploded.

Antonio ran to the side of the San Felipe. "mierda" he muttered. "fire ships?" he asked. He then began to see the row of them exploding consecutively. He frowned and knew that only Alice would be cunning enough to device such a plan. In an instant Antonio began to scream out commands, all of which were followed.

Alice's heart sank when she saw the first boat explode into flames. She was looking at the boat and saw something falling. She knew that silhouette too well. Romano. Alice cursed and rushed into the steering wheel of the ship.

"Brace yourself men" she said. "we're going to attack the San Mateo" she said. The crew looked at her.

"Have you gone mad?" one asked.

"JUST DO AS I SAY" Alice yelled. Within as instant, Alice broke of from the fleet and went towards the San Mateo. 'Romano hold on' she thought.

* * *

><p>Antonio cursed as he saw the English fleet in the horizon. "Mierda" he yelled. Why hadn't he thought about the English Navy attacking?<p>

"What should we do?" one of his crewmen asked.

"Steer the ship away from here" he hissed. "We have to wait for Parma's troops to send us a message, we need to back him up, now just maneuver the ship out of here. Don't fire so much canons, save them for the close combat range."

As Alice steered the ship, a sharp pain took over her abdomen. She doubled over in pain, catching her crew's attention.

"Are you alright-"

"I'm fine!" she yelled. "JUST GET THIS BLOODY SHIP TO SAN MATEO" she yelled. The crew followed. "Make sure you all have a gun, the Spanish specialty is close combat so shoot them as soon you see them" she said as she slowly stood. She looked down and saw blood on the ground. Alice furrowed her eyebrows together.

* * *

><p>Antonio watched as one of Alice's ships approached his. "That's the one Romano is on" he said out loud. He grabbed his axe, a sword, and two guns. "I have to go to San Mateo" he said. "Now just get this ship to safety he said.<p>

"Uh sir, how will you get to San Mateo?" one of the crewmen asked. Antonio looked at him then grabbed a rope. "Easy, the way we board into other's ships" he said as he smiled.

Alice ran around the ship. "Where could he be?" she asked herself. "Romano should be here, I didn't see him fall into the water." she thought out.

"Out of all the times you could've face me, you show your face now?" someone asked. Alice turned around and saw Spain.

"I haven't seen you in five months" she said. "I'm here to get Romano" she said.

"That's what I feared" he said. "Let me get this straight" Antonio said. "You are my wife…but in war… you are a complete stranger" he said as he grabbed his axe and pointed it at her. Alice smiled and got her sword out.

"Why of course" she said.

Romano hid behind a barrel. He didn't know what was in it, but he hoped it wasn't gun powder. He then heard Spain and England. He then looked above the barrel to find his parents. He watched as they fought. metal clashing, their bodies agilely dodging each other's swing. It's as if they were dancing, like in the 'old' times.

Alice put up her mask as she hid the pain that her abdomen is emitting. "What the hell?" she thought. The pain distracted her again, this time she couldn't dodge Antonio's move. She froze as Ana Maria tore through her flesh on her left arm. She let out a scream. She nearly fell to her knees but she caught herself. She couldn't handle the pain anymore. Suddenly Romano jumped down from the second floor.

"Please stop fighting! Both of you-" before Romano could finish, Alice grabbed him by the arm and hugged him tightly towards her. She then pressed her sword closer to Romano's neck.

"Let me pass and the boy lives" she said. It broke her heart when she said it. Romano looked at her. All he saw is Alice's cold green eyes. They were emitting the feeling of malicious intent. He then looked at Antonio with fear. Antonio's mouth was wide open.

"you dirty little whore" he uttered. "How could you-" as he took a step, Alice slid her sword's edge against Romano's cheek. Romano screamed in absolutely fear.

"You think I'm bluffing Carriedo?" she asked. Antonio looked at her. He then stepped to his side.

"Call off your men too" she hissed.

"STOP FIGHTING" Antonio yelled out behind him. Everyone on the Privateer stopped, The Spanish crew got off of it and surrounded Spain. All of them watched as Alice left with Romano in her arms.

As soon as they got to the privateer, Alice commanded that they rejoin the English fleet, which they did due to the wind being on their side. As soon as Alice reached the Captain's cabin, Romano tore himself away from her hold and yelled at her.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU WITCH" he yelled. He held his bleeding cheek. Alice followed him until he was cornered. She then kissed the wound on his cheek and started to chant something. Suddenly the wound on Romano's cheek disappeared, but it briefly appeared on Alice, making her wince a little, but it soon disappeared.

"I'm sorry that you had to be dragged into this Lovi" she said as she patted his head. "I promise to bring you back to England safe and sound, just stay in this cabin okay?" she asked. Alice winced inside when she felt her stomach acting again.

* * *

><p>When Alice came back from the small battle she fainted. Romano began to isolate himself from her and the pain around her abdomen area worsened. Just one day as she made her way to the library, Alice fainted. Wales, Scotland and Ireland, who were visiting at the time, found her with a small puddle of blood. They concluded that is was from the wound Antonio dealt on her. Romano would watch from the distant. When is Spain going to Pick him up? He doesn't want to be in England anymore. He doesn't want to around the woman who used him to get away. He didn't want that.<p>

"I'm always a tool" Romano muttered.

"Don't think like that" a voice behind him said. He looked back and saw a fairy.

"What are you?" he asked.

"a fairy" the little person said. "I'm England's friend" she said. "You shouldn't be scared of England, if there's something you should know she was really heart broken when she marred your face, so she use a little spell to heal it" it said. Romano blinked.

"You should listen to her" another voice said. Romano jumped to find a blonde behind him. "I'm William, the personification of Wales, England's older brother" William said. Romano just stared. "You should believe her" he repeated. "Alice only confides to them" he whispered. The small object nodded. Romano then thought about it. If England had wanted to hurt him she would've done so years ago. He slowly nodded his head smiled. Suddenly there was a scream in the hallway. Romano jumped and hugged Wales, but Wales looked down the hall.

"It's coming from her room" he said. He looked at Romano. "Hurry, we have to check on her" he said. When Wales and Romano got to her room, they found Ireland holding onto her little's sister's hand. She was singing something, tears rolling down from her eyes. She was smiling weakly at Alice. Romano looked at his mother. She was a mess. Her hair, now pass the waist, was sticking to her. She was sweating and she was red. It wasn't the red for 'I'm embarrassed, but it was red for pain. She was looking away from her older sister. She gripped the blanket on top of her abdomen. She then let out another scream, Wales rushed to her side, grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. "What's wrong?" he asked in a whisper.

"It hurts" Alice said.

"Where?" he asked.

"Here" Alice said as she broke his hold of her hand, she pointed at her chest and then drew a circle around her abdomen area. "it get's more intense down" she muttered. Wales raised a brow. "Have you called a physician?" Wales asked Ireland.

"Scotland is getting one right now" Ireland said. "help me will you?" she asked.

"how?" Wales asked. "We can't alleviate pain" he said.

"Romano talk to her" Ireland said. Romano jumped when he heard his name. He pointed at himself. Ireland nodded. "just say something" she said. "please"

It took Scotland an hour or two to find a physician. He forgot that Alice's King, Henry VIII, established a school for it. He brought one back to one of the students, who was highly recommended and rushed him to his little sister's room. As much as he hates the brat, seeing her in pain reminds him too much about their mother. So when the Physic got to the room, he began to asked Alice questions. Most of the time Ireland would answer for her, seeing that her sister had a hard time answering. The Physic looked puzzled.

"You are married right?" he asked. All of them, but the Physic, in the room nodded. The Physic nodded and then kept asking questions. "When was the last time you saw him?" he asked. "about five months ago" she said. "20 weeks huh?" the Physic asked. Alice nodded.

"I'm sorry I must ask, all the way back to 20 weeks ago, did you two have sexual intercourse?"

"WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT? JUST FIND OUT WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY SISTER" Scotland yelled.

"Scotty" Ireland yelled. "I'm sorry about him Physic, he's a bit impatient" she said. The Physic nodded. "It's okay, we all get anxious when a dear one is in pain" he said. Scotland scoffed. Ireland glared at him. Suddenly Alice let out another scream.

"The pain…." she mumbled. "It's getting worse…" she said. The Physic looked at her and grabbed the blanket that covered her. He then lifted it up. No one in the room was ready to see what was underneath the blanket. Ireland rushed to Romano, covering his eyes. Scotland grabbed the bed frame for support, Wales looked away. Right underneath Alice was a fresh pool of blood. The Physic looked sad.

"Please get the child out of here" he said. Ireland gently pushed Romano outside.

"I want to know what's going on" he whispered.

"Then stay close to the door" Ireland whispered back. She then closed the door. Romano placed his ear on the door.

"Miss Kirkland" The Physic started. "The pain you are feeling is labor pain" he said.

"What" Alice and Irene uttered. Scotland nearly fainted, Wales held onto his sister's hand tighter.

"Sadly, you have miscarriaged the child" he said. Irene covered her mouth, Scotland's eyes widened, he looked at his younger sister. Wales' jaw dropped, but he closed it immediately. He looked at Alice. She was confused, she didn't know what to do. Her face was field with grief, pain, confusion and anger.

"I will get professionals to get the child out of your body" the Physic said. "I'm really sorry Miss Kirkland" he said. Wales became alarmed when he heard his sister's breath hitched then became shallow and uneven. Alice slowly slipped into unconsciousness.

Romano stepped away from the door. A Miscarriage. That meant that child died in the womb, before it could be born. He wanted to throw up. He only heard of Miscarriage when a girl would approach a priest and tell him. The priest and the woman who suffered then prayed. Romano couldn't believe it. Alice Rose Carriedo Kirkland, his 'mother' by marriage had just suffered a miscarriage. This was too much for Romano. He couldn't help but run.

* * *

><p><strong>Spanish Armada: they were invincible. Their combat style is up front, so distance would be their weakness. The Spanish armada faced the English Navy in Gravelines. They were forced to go back to Spain by going around the British Isle, and during that time the island was suffering from storms from the little ice ages. <strong>

**I'll add more later. I'm sorry. **

**Tell me what you think.**


	9. The Calm after the Storm

**diclaimer: APH DOES NOT BELONG TO ME. **

* * *

><p>Alice laid down on her bed. She felt numb. She tried to remember what happened.<p>

"Are you awake?" someone asked right next to her.

"William" she said. She felt her older brother hold her hands, she yanked it away.

"I don't need excessive concern from someone who hates me" she said in a hurry. She placed her hand on her forehead, she then moved it up to grab some of her own hair. Her thoughts are confirmed. She's numb.

"Are you okay?" what do you remember?" he asked. Alice looked at him. The sunlight was shining off her brother, showing his skin, which has more color than her, his golden hair and his green eyes.

"I feel numb…Is it true?" she asked. William raised a brow. "Is it true that I had a miscarriage?" she asked. William sighed.

"Alice, it's common to have a miscarriage when you are a nation" Wales said. He looked at Alice.

"Keep this from Spain" she muttered through her hoarse voice. "He doesn't need to know of the child if it didn't live…I didn't even know I was pregnant…good Lord…I can't" Alice stopped herself from crying.

"Who knew that you were unable to carry babies like your previous Queen?" someone asked as they entered the room. Wales looked and saw Scotland.

"Call us even" he hissed as he put food on Alice's side desk. Wales glared at his brother.

"Scotland let me talk to you" Wales said as he dragged his brother out of Alice's room.

"What are you thinking?" Wales hissed.

"It's about time she gets punished for taking away people we love" Scotland retorted.

"Is that what this is all about?" Wales asked. "revenge for your deceased Queen?" Wales retorted.

"Hey maybe it's for Jeanne too" Scotland said. Wale's then slapped him.

"How could you" he said. "our sister is there mourning for a child she could've had" Wales said.

"Stop acting like you care" Scotland said. "I know you and Ireland hate her because she managed to conquer you" he said. "Plus it's about time she feels the feeling of losing someone she loves"

"Would your queen say the same thing you are saying? Would she be proud about what your saying?" Wales asked, trying to comprehend his brother.

"Don't play that card on me" Scotland said. "This is just us nations feeling sadness because that whore took them from us" Scotland said.

"Then that just shows how far we go for protecting our happiness, now she needs your support" Wales said. "I've seen many women who went through a miscarriage Scotland, and trust me, they ended with depression, some sort of character change, sure they may bounce back but it's never the same!" Wales said.

"Good, maybe she need the character change, and let her have a depression, see if I care maybe then I can conquer her and free you and Ireland" he said.

"So you would let her join mother up in heaven" Wales said. Scotland looked at him.

"Who said that she will die?" Scotland asked, smirking.

"You may not know this Scotland, but wasn't it depression that got Germania to die?" Wales asked. "after he attacked Rome and Rome died, did he not feel regret and sadness that he couldn't bare to live anymore?" Wales asked. "Picture it that way" he said. "Lose Alice, we lose mom" Wales said. Scotland frowned.

"Don't use that card on me either, Alice may look like mother, but she isn't mother, she is just-"

"A part of mother you really hate and don't mind losing" Wales finished. Scotland quieted up.

"You may not know this, but if you had lived with her for the time I had lived with her, you would begin to see the many similarities Alice has with mom, sometimes I think that she is mother herself, which scares me" Wales said. "So don't say that you don't mind losing her" Wales said. "She just suffered losing a child, she'll need all of us to support her-"

"Support her?" a voice said from behind. Scotland looked pass Wales to see Antonio.

"How long have you been there?" he asked.

"I only heard 'she'll need all of us to support her'" Antonio finished. Wales looked around to be surprised at the Spaniard's clothing. His coat was torn up, overall his attire was messy.

"Antonio why don't we get you some new clothes to wear, you look-" Wales began.

"No" Antonio said. "Where is Alice?" he asked.

"She's really not in the condition to talk with right now." Wales said. "Why don't you just stay for some days while she recovers?" Wales asked.

"recovers?" Spain asked. "She was not the one who had to sail around the British Isles to get home" he said. Scotland held a snicker.

"She really messed you up good huh?" he asked instead. Spain glared at him.

"Where is she?" Spain asked.

"Spain she's not really in the mood to talk" Wales tried to calm the Spaniard down. Spain passed them and entered the room he knows that is only for Alice. Wales tried to stop him, but when he looked into the room, he his sister, sitting up, something the doctor said she shouldn't do for a while. The dress on her made her look paler than she is, and it showed her shoulders and the skin of her arms. Spain saw the left one bandaged up, he didn't feel bad or anything, he just felt happy knowing that he could actually scratch her in battle.

"Why are you so loud? Can't you see that I was trying to sleep?" she said as she motioned him to go closer to her. Spain smirked and scoffed.

"Oh you're tired? I'm sorry I wasn't there to hug you when you needed one, I was busy, trying to deal with your crappy weather" Spain said.

"Who's fault is that?"

"You forced us to move" Antonio hissed.

" You and your fleet were sitting on Gravelines, you actually think that I was going to wait for Parma to give you a signal? You actually think that I wasn't going to confront you about his petty invasion of my land to change me back to a catholic?" she hissed. "let's not forget, I have an oath to protect my Queen-"

"And if that Queen has done wrong doings?" Spain asked.

"Then I will be forced to confront her and talk to her about it" Alice replied. "In this case she had not done anything-"

"She killed Mary I Queen of Scots-"

"Not the first time a Royalty died because of another" Alice hissed. "I have a long history of murders and royalty, have you forgotten about the War of the Roses? How two of my most beloved princes just disappeared?" she asked. "Or have you forgotten that because of your failed invasion?" Alice hissed.

"Can't you just cooperate?" Spain asked.

"Why should I? I'm happy being a protestant now let me be and leave me alone, I'm trying to sleep"

"Where's Romano?" Spain asked.

"He's in his room" Alice said as she eased her back into the pillows.

"Good. I don't ever want you near him again" Spain hissed.

"Excuse me?" Alice asked.

"It's over" Spain said in an instant.

"What?" Alice asked. Alice looked at him. Spain turned around and placed a ring on the drawer. Alice's eyes widened.

"Are you serious?" Alice exclaimed. Spain turned around and laughed.

"What makes you think that I'm joking?" Spain asked. "I think I know why Francis left you now" Spain said. He watched, but got no reaction from his 'wife'. Alice looked at Spain intently, inside she could hear her childish self beginning to sob.

"Oh really? Enlighten my ears to this new theory of yours" Alice said.

"You are a monster" Spain said. Alice stared.

"So is the rest of Europe" she whispered back.

"Not like that" Spain said. "You, you take away people that we love, you killed Jeanne, you killed Mary I Queen of Scots, you invaded Wales and Ireland, hurt Romano" Spain stopped listing.

"You don't stop at anything to save your own skin" Spain hissed. "If given a chance to flee, you could've killed Romano" he said. Alice heard a cry in her mind.

"How cold of you to think of such" Alice said as she closed her eyes, tilted her head and smiled. "You think I would hurt a mere child?" she asked. "Let alone kill?"

"You marred his face" Spain said. "I saw you, the cold stare of your eyes, the eyes of the killer, the eyes of the Cold Hearted Queen of the Sea" Spain said. "If you could mar his face, then you could've killed him with ease, without guilt" Spain said. Alice opened her eyes and showed Spain the very eyes he just described.

"You should know me better" she said. "How could you ever think of such? Me? Hurt Romano? Kill him? What are you on Spain? Maybe sailing around my island got you sick, why don't you stay here and rest-"

"I'm leaving" Spain said. "I don't want to talk about this anymore" he said. "Our marriage is over" he said as he turned around. "I'm going to get Romano" he said. As he tried to walk out the door, Wales grabbed him.

"Please Antonio, you will regret this one day" he said.

"I doubt I'll regret breaking my ties with that witch" Spain said. Alice stayed in her bed, calming her heart beat, suppressing her tears, and most of all, ignoring the pain. She formed her hands into a fist, and willed herself to try and stand up. She looked at the Spaniard's back when she heard him finish his statement. "I only regret prolonging my relationship with her, I should've ended it when her previous Queen died"

"Please Antonio, I swear you will regret this later in your life" Wales said.

"Like I said, I won't"

"Alice has something to tell you!" Wales insisted. Spain turned to face Alice.

"Is it true?" he asked. "Is there something you want to tell me?" he asked. Alice flashed a look to her brother.

'Tell him that you had a miscarriage' Wales said through his eyes. Alice shook her head.

"Nothing?" Spain asked, interrupting her stare with Wales.

"Nothing" Alice replied. Wales glared at her. Spain shrugged.

"I'm leaving" Spain said. "I'm going to get Romano, get out of this heretic place, and pray for you and your heretic Queen" Spain muttered as he yanked his arm away from Wales.

"TELL HIM" Wales yelled.

"There is nothing to tell him" Alice said. She forced herself to stand up. Wales looked at her.

"The Physic said that you shouldn't stand and walk-"

"Screw what he said" Alice said as she painfully walked to the drawer. "I'm a nation, not a human, things work differently for us" she said. She then tried to run out of her room. She was stopped by Scotland.

"I won't let you go to him Albion" he whispered. Alice glared at him.

"Oh you suddenly care" she hissed, trying to pass him.

"I care because I know that you'll get hurt in the end-"

"WHY DOES THAT MATTER TO YOU?" she yelled. "Your words alone are venom" she hissed. "If anything I'll be fine" Alice said.

"Then why are you going to pursue him?" Scotland asked.

"Because this is his bloody ring" Alice said as she held the ring up to Scotland. "I'm not keeping it here" she said. "Now let me pass!" she said.

"Alba" Wales said. "Just let her go" Scotland looked at him. "Are you serious?" he asked. Wales nodded.

Scotland dropped his arms and let her pass. He turned to Wales. "Are you sure about this?" he asked Wales. Wales nodded.

"We can't just stop her" he said. "She's too much in love with him…only he can wake her up from this horrid dream of their marriage" Wales said. Scotland looked at him.

"What happened to emotional support?" Scotland asked.

"I'll be there to help her get through it" Wales said. "But in order to do help her, I have to wake her up" he said. "A dream can only last for a long time" he said as he began to walk down the hall Alice ran in.

Spain kicked the door to Romano's room. There he saw the small Italian sitting in front of a window and sleeping on the railing. The moment he stepped in the room, Romano opened his eyes. He scratched his eyes and as soon as he looked at the door way he saw Spain. A smile etched itself on his face as he jumped down form the chair and ran towards him. Spain went down on one knee and opened his arms up to the small nation. As soon as he felt Romano's arms around his neck, Spain closed him in a hug.

"THANK GOD YOUR BACK!" Romano yelled. "I miss you so much! I was soo worried-" Romano stopped when he saw that Spain was looking around his room. "Is there something wrong?" he asked.

"Pack you things" Spain said. "Everything" Romano smiled.

"Are we going to one of your colonies for a vacation and family times?" Romano asked. Spain looked at Romano. He then placed a hand on the child's forehead.

"You seem really well" Spain said. He then checked Romano. "Your in good condition too" Spain muttered.

"Spain. What are you doing?" Romano asked. "Where are we going to go? I mean I don't usually pack all of my stuff unless I'm moving out-" Romano stopped himself. HEebegan to think about the possibilities. 'He's bluffing' he thought. 'Why would I move out this house? Is England going to live with us? Will she be reformed?' Romano thought. He tried to keep his thoughts positive, and it's time to know the truth.

"Alice is moving to Spain huh?" he asked with a big smile on his face. His smile was wiped off when he heard Spain's reaction.

"That Bruja" he muttered. Romano looked at him.

"What do you mean by 'witch'?" Romano asked. Spain looked at him.

"Nevermind that," he said. "we're leaving now" Spain said as he grabbed the boy by the arms. Romano tried to shake him off.

"My stuff, I still need to pack it" he pouted. Spain glared at him.

"You don't need that garbage" Spain said.

"Garbage? Alice bought those things for me! And I like them-"

"She could've put a spell on you" Spain hissed. "That witch will stop at nothing to get her aims" Spain said. Romano was confused. He then yanked her arms away and yelled.

"SPAIN" he began. "What is going on?" he asked. "I'm so confused, what is up with your negative attitude? Are you mad about your armada? Alice was just trying to defend her country, so please don't argue" he said. Spain glared at him.

"The moment we get on a ship, you will wear new clothes and I will burn what your wearing he said. "You've been spending too much time with that Heretic of a woman that she's influencing you-"

"She's influencing me? With what?" Romano asked, backing away. He watched as Spain began to tap his boot against the floor, he then pinch the bridge of his nose. This was not good, Spain was getting impatient, and mad, a horrible mix for the Spaniard who is known to have the personality of a bull.

"Listen Romano" Spain said as calm as he can. "You and I are going back to my land" Spain said. "Were going to live there without Alice, no England, no annoying tea-loving woman" Spain clarified. Romano looked at him.

"What?" he asked. "You mean"

"Yes, I'm going to divorce England" Spain said crossing his arms. "Now let's go Romano. I want to get out of this place now" he said. Romano shook his head and ran towards the hall to Alice's quarters. Spain sighed and ran after the child.

"Bloody hell" Alice muttered as she ran. "I don't know how much longer I can tolerate this pain." she said out loud. Just then suddenly, someone bumped into her. Alice fell forward, landing on something small, like a human child. Alice quickly stood up, ignoring her pain and helped the stranger up. She noticed a hair curl.

"Romano?" she asked. Romano looked up and threw his arms around her waist.

"Tell me that Spain is lying" he muttered. Alice began to comb his hair with her hands. She hasn't touched Romano since the miscarriage. Ever since the miscarriage, Alice refused to come in contact with Romano, fearing that she may hurt the child again, Romano on the other hand would cook soup for her and make Scotland deliver it. He would sit outside the door, and peak through a small crevice and watched his 'mother' eat the soup. He tried to hug Alice tighter, but at the same he knew that he shouldn't.

"Answer me quickly!" he exclaimed. "Spain isn't far behind"

"From now on" Alice began. "You must pretend to hate me" she whispered as she hugged Romano. Romano looked up at her.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Spain and I are ending our relationship" Alice muttered. "Now Romano" she said. "You must pretend to hate me" she repeated. "make things a little bit easier for him okay?"

"I can't act like I hate you" Romano said. Alice smiled.

"Sure you can"

Spain made a sharp turn, he skidded for some time but he managed to get his balance. He stopped when he saw Alice. She was holding someone by the wrist, and the person looked like they were struggling. Spain's eye widened when he identified the person. Romano.

"unhand him you heretic!" he yelled as he walked towards her. Alice looked up and let the small Italian go, in return, Romano ran to Spain and hugged the man by the waist.

"Get me out of here!" Romano said. Spain flashed a look at Alice. "You're right! She bewitched me! She tricked me and I just remembered how awful she treated me!" Romano sobbed. Spain looked at Alice.

"If I ever see your face again I will kill you" Spain said. Alice smiled and tilted her head to the side.

"I'll be looking forward to that" she said. "As for this ring-"

"keep it" Spain hissed. "I don't want anything from you" he said. Alice looked at him.

"C'mon Romano, let's go, there's a boat that's waiting for us" he said. Romano nodded and went with the Spaniard.

As Alice stood in the hallway, she smiled. She felt one small tear fall from her left eye. She felt her smiled quivering.

"Do you really want to let him go?" a voice asked in her mind. Alice shook her head. "Then go and get him" the voice urged. "Clear things up with him, he's just being pouty for losing to you, his wife, an inferior British nation" the voice said. "Just run after him, he'll understand once you explain" Alice wiped her tears and ran after the Spain.

"Antonio!" she yelled through the halls. God did it burn just to talk. Her voice was still hoarse, but Alice ignored that. Her legs felt week, but she ignored that, her heart felt heavy, she ignored that. "Antonio!" She yelled again. This time her legs gave, and Alice began to feel pain everywhere. She hit's the floor with her fist, muttering how weak she is and how pathetic it is to run after the Spanish nation. "Please turn around" she mumbled. "please come back" she yelled through the halls.

As the carriage goes through the gates of Alice's home to the road for the harbor, Romano looked outside the window.

"Maybe we should go back, you know…clear things up with her" Romano suggested. Spain shook his head.

"If she wanted us back, she would've ran after us Lovi, I wouldn't get my hopes up though Lovi, Alice is the type of person who only cares for her own skin" he said as he tried to relax in his seat.

"It's not like she can run right now though" Romano whispered.

"I'm sorry what?" Spain asked. Romano jumped and looked at Spain.

"I said I guess you're right" he replied hastily. Even thought Romano could barely see the house, he still looked outside the window. "Be careful" he muttered.

Wales found his sister on the floor, paralyzed. "I'm guessing the pain-"

"Shut up" Alice said. She tried to stand up, only to find the bottom of her dress drenched in blood. She sighed and looked at Wales.

"really? Caesarian section?" she asked. Wales nodded.

"You were knocked out Alice, and we needed to get the-"

"I don't want to hear it" Alice responded.

"You may be a nation Alice, but change in your land and politics causes your healing abilities to hinder. I may need to call the doctor-"

"No need" Alice said. "The cut isn't that deep, I'll just change and get to bed…"she trailed off.

* * *

><p>"Welcome home!" Belgium greeted. Romano walked pass her and went straight to his room. Belgium looked after him.<p>

"Lo siento" Spain said. Belgium turned around and saw the Spanish nation she smiled and shook her head.

"It's okay, he must've missed his bed" she said. Spain then hugged her. Belgium was surprise, but she hugged the Spaniard none the less. She then heard Romano shut his door with force, and then she heard the sound of locking the door knob.

Romano sat against his door. He buried his face into his hands and cried. "Stupid Spain!" Romano said. "She's your wife yet you can't tell by image that she lost weight, color and life!" he muttered. "I hate you!" he said as he grabbed the nearest thing to him, and threw it to the wall. He looked at it and saw his small drawing of their 'family'. Romano picked it up, stared, and hugged the picture.

That night, Romano finally got himself out of his room. How annoying, no more Alice to wake up to accompany to his small kitchen escapade. He sighed and clutched to the candle holder. He did not like walking in the dark. Romano sighed, but when he got to the kitchen, he saw something burning. He walked out to the patio and saw Spain sitting by himself in front of the fire. Romano approached him but stopped.

"What are you doing up?" Spain asked, Romano jumped, but was amazed that Spain knew it was him.

"I was a bit hungry" he said.

"Want me to make some paella?"

"No I'm fine" Romano said as he sat next to Spain. 'I want carrot cake…I'll see if I can make one for myself…it probably wouldn't be as good… and I'd have to hide it" Romano finished in his thoughts. "Why are you up?" Romano asked. Spain looked at him and smiled.

"I couldn't sleep" he merely said. Romano looked at the fire in front of him. He then looked at the wood that is feeding the fire. Romano gasped.

"What are you doing?" he asked. "These clothes, accessories, trinkets and other what nots…they're"

"From that Heretic" Spain said. "figured I might as well burn everything" Spain said. "You should give me the things she gave you" Spain said. "You know, so we can purge the evil from it" Romano gave Spain an astonished look. He couldn't help but just sit there with Spain and look at the fire.

* * *

><p>"Alice you should get out and have some fresh air" Ireland said as she opened the windows in her sister's room. She looked over her shoulder to see her sister was staring off into the scenery. Her hands were clutched around her waist, and her eyes… they were a doe's eye. It wasn't shiny as an emerald, it didn't seem to reflect anything, and most of all they seemed empty. Ireland sighed.<p>

"Alice you knew that it has to end someday" Ireland said as she hugged her sister from behind. "You have to move on" she said. "Spain is not the only nation-"

"a total hypocrite" Alice murmured. Ireland paused and turned her sister around. She has to admit, her sister's eyes did creep her out. Where did the England she knew go? A small smile formed on Alice's face and Alice hugged herself.

"A worthless hypocrite" she muttered. "don't leave me Alice…you can't leave me Alice…Alice…we have to do whatever it takes to stay together" Alice said. "Mi Corazon, I will not leave you, you can't leave Alice, I won't allow you to, you promised me, you promised to tell me everything" Alice kept going, Ireland is beginning to get scared.

"Albion?" she asked.

"I won't let you go, don't leave me, I don't want you to leave me, stay with me Alice, stay with me" Alice kept saying. The smile on her face began to expand as she said more phrases. "You are my rose, you have the sharpest thorns, I don't mind them…if it meant keeping other's away from you" she said. "Just you and me, we'll stay together, so what if our people don't like each other? We're country, we have our own feelings, and therefore we can follow them, so I'll follow my feelings of keeping you, okay? Don't leave me okay Alice? I love you" Ireland let go of her sister.

"WALES!" she began to yell. "WALES!" she kept yelling as she kept watching her sister. Ireland was getting scared, it seemed like Alice was getting possessed, but she knew that it wasn't the case.

"I've been getting dreams you know" Alice continued as she hugged herself tighter, by this point she was already doubled over. Yet the smile on her face, the very creepy smile, would not disappear. "I would a see a child, he has your hair, your eyes, my skin, and face…" she looked up, but not at Ireland. "You know what he told me? You want to know?" she asked. Ireland was getting scared.

"CYMRU" she yelled again. She did not want to leave her sister in this condition.

"He was saying 'mama, mama, why did you do that to dad? If you didn't attack him, I would be alive'" Alice looked down, but Ireland knew that the smile, the creepy smile, was still there. "You know what that meant?" Alice asked. "If Parma were to succeed and you sent him aid, England would've been in a Catholic reform, and Spanish rule could've gained power in that land" Alice smiled. "You know what that meant?" she asked again. "The child, the child that you will never learn about… he would've been the personification of England ruled under the Spanish monarch of yours" he said. Ireland couldn't handle it anymore, her sister was now crying, she was getting scared. Where is her sister, the one with bright green emerald eyes, ash blonde hair, soft smile, and soft laugh? Where is she? "CYMRU!" she yelled again.

"You know the further meaning of that?" Alice asked herself. Ireland looked at her sister. "It meant that if it were to survive, I would've died" she said smiling. "I guess you're right…I'm nothing but a whore who does anything to save my own skin" she said, the smile getting bigger. "I killed Jeanne, Mary I Queen of Scots…I could've killed Romano…most of all I killed your hopes and dream of me being a Catholic State of the Spanish Empire" Alice said. "I killed an innocent child" Alice said. "Maybe you find that fitting…I am a Heretic in your terms right?" she continued. "Maybe it's best if I just die" Alice said. Ireland's eyes widened. She then saw that Alice was holding onto a silver dagger the whole time. She ran towards Alice, as she sees her sister sit up, and draw the dagger up in the air. Suddenly something hit the dagger, making Alice drop it. Ireland looked back and saw Scotland with a pistol. Ireland saw the look on her brother's face. He was shocked, scared, mad, and most of all confused. He dropped the pistol as he felt tears running down his face. Behind him was Wales, who seemed shocked too. Ireland sank down and sat on the floor, looking at her sister in amazement, wonder and fear. She then saw Scotland break his character and ran towards England. Sitting right behind her, burying his face into the crook her neck and hugging her around the neck.

"Where did my sister go?" he asked out loud. "Where the hell did she go?" he asked again. He swore that his heart beat stopped for a couple of seconds when he felt Alice go limp. Wale's sighed and pried Scotland off of England, he placed her on the bed.

"restoring her mentality is harder than I thought" Wales admitted. "We need Portugal" he admitted. "Alfonso is the only one who can help her now" he said. Wales scowled. "I hate to admit this…but I'm going to make Alice stay with Alfonso"

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Scotland asked.

"Because you know...Portugal…and Spain are brothers" Ireland added.

"I don't care, we'll have to give him a try" Wales said as he put the blanket up to his sister's shoulders. "He'll have to try"

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sorry for that ending. <strong>

**Please tell me what you think.**


	10. Consequences, Her Restoration

**I know I haven't been updating on a pattern of some sort, but I'm really sorry. I haven't been finding the time to type and update the stories and I'm very sorry for that. So for now I will give you guys this chapter. The grammar is a bit off in this one and I'm very for that. **

**Thank you so much for all the reviews and I'm so sorry if it has been a while. **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Prussia rushed through England's house. The moment he heard of Spain's return was the moment he visited him. And the Spaniard did not look too happy. Gilbert then rushed off to England, trying to see how she was doing.<p>

"Gilbert maybe we shouldn't-"

"SHUT UP FRANCIS" Gilbert said. "I know what Scotland told you!" he said as he made a sharp left and opened a set of double doors. There Alice laid down, sweating, she was panting for breath. Right next to her was a stressed out Ireland holding her hand. She sounded like she was praying. She then turned around and saw Prussia. She then looked at the far corner where Scotland was standing, she then glared at Francis. Scotland sighed and scratched the back of his head and walked towards Francis. "Let's talk okay?" he said as he lead the man out of the room, Scotland quietly closed the door as he and France exited. Prussia walked towards Alice. Ireland fell silent. He sat on the edge of the bed, and suddenly Alice made an instinctive move as she tried to moved towards him. Ireland sighed.

"You have a connection with her…"

"That's because she's a bit Germanic" Prussia said. He then brushed the hair off of Alice forehead. "She's burning"

"We're trying to keep her in good health"

"Let her recover on her own" Prussia said. "This is not because of economy or what nots, this is an outcome because of our own human actions and desires." he said. "We can't help her but only watch and pray" he said. "What happened with her and Spain?" he asked.

"I'm not quite clear on what happened, Alice has not talked about events preceding to their divorce" Ireland said. "I've never seen her like this, this is worse than her heart break after Francis" she said. Prussia sighed. He then stood up.

"Where are you going?" Ireland asked as she tried to keep her voice down.

"I'm going to see Spain" he said.

* * *

><p>Belgium hummed softly as she prepared a snack for Romano. Netherlands was behind her, reading a book, while Romano sat on a high stool next to her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Romano sighed and jumped down from the stool and made his way to the front door. Spain beat him to it. Spain smiled and picked the small child up and opened the door. There they saw Prussia and France. Romano shivered in fear as he saw Prussia's expression, he then looked at France, the Frenchman seemed to not have wanted to be dragged along. Spain smiled and let them in, he went into the kitchen and notified Belgium to make more snacks. Romano looked at Netherlands, and he caught a glimpse of worry. Netherlands sighed and put his book down. Spain then lead Prussia and France to his office. He sat down with Romano on his lap.<p>

"So I'm guessing you're here to rub the fact that I lost to the weakest navy in the world" he said. France began to laugh.

"I honestly was surprise by the tactic Alice used, she is bright non?"

"I'll credit her that" Spain said. He then looked at Prussia. "Though you seem to be angry by it" he said. Prussia scoffed.

"Angry can barely sum up what I feel" he said with a smirk. The doors to the office opened as Belgium and Netherlands entered to bring the snacks.

"We only had tea…" Belgium said with worry, "so sorry about that" she said. She gave a cup to each nation while Netherlands gave a plate to each. The three discussing nations were silent, until Prussia said something.

"Have you even thought about her?" Prussia asked. "She's gone crazy" he said. He saw Spain smile.

"So the witch went crazy, fitting punishment for a heretic-" Before Spain could finish the sentence he felt hot liquid burning his skin.

"Imagine that" Prussia said. "Surely you remember the times when we used hot oil on each other" he said. Spain smiled.

"I don't know why you choose to defend that heretic, she knows nothing but to be selfish and-" this time He was tackled to the floor. France stood up and got behind Prussia. He tried to pry the Prussian off of the Spaniard.

"GILBERT STOP THIS" he said. The Prussian pushed Francis away, making him slam against the wall. Romano held onto Belgium's dress, while Belgium hugged the small Italian nation. Romano's view of the fight got smaller as Netherland shielded Belgium from any harm. The four helpless nations could not do anything but listen to Gilbert yelling.

"HOW COULD YOU" he said. "SELFISH? SHE'S PROTECTING HERSELF AND YOU CALL HER SELFISH?" he asked. "THEN WOULDN'T YOUR MARRIAGE BETWEEN YOU AND HER BE FOR YOUR OWN SELFISH DESIRES AS WELL!" he yelled. Gilbert kept throwing punches at the Spaniard, Spain tried to get his friend off of him but it was futile. "IF I REMEMBER RIGHT YOU DID NOT EVEN LIKE HER IN THE BEGINNING!" Prussia said. "YOU ONLY MARRIED HER TO PROTECT BELGIUM AND NETHERLANDS FROM BEING TAKEN AWAY FROM YOU" he said. "The only reason why you suddenly grew interest in her is because of the absence you felt when she was kidnapped by your officials for her crime of heresy." he said. "You put her through so much pain just for you to understand how much she meant to you" Prussia said. "And now what? You let one small misunderstanding to ruin it all" he said. "What happened to 'you'll never let her go'?" Prussia asked. "WHAT HAPPENED TO THAT?" Prussia said. "YOU TOLD ME THAT YOU WOULD BE CAREFUL WITH HER. THAT YOU WOULD TAKE CARE OF HER. WHY DO YOU DAMN ROMANTIC NATIONS ALWAYS END UP FUCKING HER UP?" Prussia said. "GOD DAMN IT ANTONIO" he said as he picked the Spaniard up and threw him at the wall. France rushed towards Prussia and held the man back.

"Please Gilbert, Alice would not be happy if she hears that Spain got beat up-"

"SHUT UP FRANCIS" Gilbert said. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THAT KIND OF SHIT FROM YOU ASSHOLES" he said. "SHIT, ALL THAT PSYCHOLOGICAL TRAUMA, IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF BRITANNIA TOOK ALICE WITH HER." Prussia said. Spain then got up and slapped Prussia.

"Us romantic nations?" he asked. "Have you forgotten about Denmark-"

"Yeah, I remember him and how he got her a while, but that didn't fuck her up like you, France and Rome" Prussia said. "If I were to hurt her or if my little brother is to hurt her, it would be with of some sort of regret" Prussia declared as he kicked Spain. Antonio just fell down and looked up at his friend.

"Shit, don't you know how much we killed that little girl already?" Prussia said as he stopped flailing to get out of France's grip. His angry spirit came back as he began to throw profanities at the Spaniard.

* * *

><p>Portugal arrived at Spain's house just hours after the sun reached it's peak in the sky. Once he got off his horse he received a grim feeling. He looked forward and stared at the door of the house. He knocked and waited for someone to open the door. He knocked again but still, no one answered the door. Alfonso sighed and thought of his options, kick the door down or knock again? In the middle of thinking, Alfonso began to hear another horse. He looked back and heard more neighs from horses. He followed the sound and found a chestnut colored horse. There is no mistaking it, the mark on it's forehead, it's so distinct.<p>

"Prussia" Portugal said. He then looked next to chestnut colored horse and saw a horse that had a darker brown fur. "France" He said. Portugal then rushed to the front of the house and kicked it open. He stepped inside only to find that things were in order. He looked around but only felt emptiness. He closed his eyes, trying to sharpen his hearing and heard a faint cry. Portugal quickly rushed to Antonio's study and opened the door. His ice blue eyes widened when he saw the sight before him. Belgium was holding Romano while she was being shielded by Netherlands. France was holding Prussia back, who was in fact, screaming numerous profanities. In the far corner of the office was Spain. He was breathing very hard and bleeding by the mouth, his arms looked bruised while a small faint light grey and purple line began to take it's place around his neck. Portugal looked at the scene. He then motioned to Netherlands, Belgium and France to leave. Romano, as soon as he got out of Belgium's protective arms rushed towards Prussia and hugged him. Prussia in return carried the Italian and stood up.

"I want to tell you something, but not in front of Spain" He whispered to Prussia's ear. He then got Prussia to put him back on the ground, and in return the small Italian dragged him away from the office place.

Romano dragged the Prussian to the garden. Prussia sat down on the bench and wiped his forehead. Romano then broke down crying. Prussia panicked for a bit, but he picked the boy up and began rocking the child the way he watched Alice would. He began to hum a song Alice would hum.

"She suffered a miscarriage" Romano interrupted. Prussia stopped as he nearly dropped the small Italian. He then began to rock back and forth. "That's what she suffered, the whole time she was in pain, Ireland told me that she would be fine…" He then looked up at Prussia for some sort of validation. "Is she okay?" Romano asked. Prussia could not lie to the small child.

"She has a fever" He said as he put the Italian down. "She's suffering from something on her abdomen" he said. Romano panicked.

"Take me to her now!" he said. Prussia shussed him.

"I can't, Spain will get mad" he said. He then looked at Romano. "Does he know about the miscarriage?" he asked. Romano shook his head. Prussia stood up, only to be stopped by Romano.

"PLEASE!" he exclaimed. "don't tell Antonio!"

"He has the right to know-"

"ALICE DOESN'T WANT HIM TO KNOW" Romano exclaimed in a whisper. Prussia eyed the child.

"Why not?"

"She's scared that Spain will look down on her more" he said. "throughout the whole process, throughout the five months she was pregnant, she had no clue" Romano said. "She did not get any of the symptoms, but the morning sickness, but she minded that off thinking that it was her economy" Romano said.

"But if Spain knows about this, then maybe he would go back to her"

"no!" Romano exclaimed. "no" he said. "Alice told me that a good way to tell if you have made friends with a bird is by freeing them, and if they come back to you then that means they feel the same about you" Romano said. "I'm hoping that overtime…Spain will go back to her" Romano said. Prussia smiled.

"You really did love her" he said as he messed with his hair. "thought you liked Bel more" he said. Romano huffed.

"It's different with her" Romano said. "She's not scared to discipline me" he said. "I mean it's fun to be able to do things on my own… and not be in trouble…but when she corrects me on manners and behaviors I feel like she's really paying attention to me" he said. "That kind of motherly love felt nice" Romano said. Prussia smiled and hugged the boy.

* * *

><p>"I come here to visit you and here you are, a mess" Portugal said as he bandaged up his brother. "honestly, what is wrong with you?" he asked. Spain looked at him.<p>

"I get it, you're on her side-"

"I'm not on anyone's side, I am though, upset that my brother has hurt my friend and that in return my brother and his friends are arguing" he said calmly. "Honestly Antonio, did you even considered to have stayed and try to understand Alice?" he asked. Spain lifted a brow.

"What you think I ignored her now?" he asked. Portugal shrugged.

"I don't know, the marriage between you two benefited you the most" he said. "I mean you know, we were able to keep your Low countries, the paper works and documents were in Latin and spanish, the vows you made were Catholic, the only thing missing here would be Alice's gain" He said. Spain glared at his brother.

"So you think that I only went into the marriage knowing that I would be the only one benefiting, don't you see that I've made her land to a holy-"

"Religion causes you two to argue, her people suffered due to that marriage" Portugal said. "Brother, I'm asking you to please reflect on your actions"

"Not unless she reflected on hers"

"how will you know if she had when you don't even bother to keep in touch with her?" Portugal asked. He then sighed. "Brother, you and I have seen each other and the other nations grow" he said. "You'd think by now we would have them figured out, but we haven't" he said. "You can't go on with the image of Alice being a monster without even knowing her side of the story" Portugal said. "though knowing Alice you may never know her story" he said as he scratched the back of his head. Spain looked up at him.

"What are you implying?" Spain asked.

"Alice is dying" Portugal said. He saw the way his brother's eyes widened in fear. Spain may not have noticed, but he gripped Portugal's arms tighter.

"Is that really the news?" he whispered. Portugal sighed.

"It might as well be" he said. "She's been laying on her sick bed for five weeks now" Portugal said. "Elizabeth has had no contact with her, neither did anyone of us in mainland. The only ones who know her truest health conditions are her siblings, and they are not willing to tell us information" Portugal said.

"Have you talked with France, he often talks to Scotland-"

"Even Scotland had been vague about it, When I asked he looked irritated and he was very reluctant to tell me"

"What did he tell you?"

"That Alice might as well be good as dead to us mainland nations" Portugal said. "Though he made an exception for me because of my ties with her" Portugal said as he stood up. He smiled when he saw the flash of jealousy that played over his brother's face.

"Never mind about her, how are you?"

"exploring, trying to get out of here" Spain said. "Romano's been quietly lately." he said. "He would have nightmares, Belgium and I would run to his room, Bel would carry him and rock him to sleep, while I would sing a Spanish Lullaby…" Spain said.

"My, my, what a couple" Portugal said as he began to fix the furniture.

"Things are back to the way they should be" Spain said silently, thought he sounded melancholic. "though Romano would always wake up after looking for Alice" he said. "He would yell out her name and demand fairytales, that heretic has ruined him" Spain said. Portugal kept himself from throwing the chair that he setting up right to Spain. He looked back and smiled.

"Really" he said. "my, my" he said.

"And he has the sudden craving for carrots and bread" Spain said. "He would always ask for carrots and ingredients for bread" Spain said. "He even refused paella" Spain frowned. Portugal started to laugh.

"Kids and their hunger" he said.

"Alfonso" Spain said in a serious tone. "How is she really?" he asked. Portugal looked away.

"It would be better if you saw her yourself, I feel that my words would be biased and loaded against you" he said. The room was silent from then on.

* * *

><p>Portugal opened his door when he heard a knock.<p>

"Alice-"

"Alice is going here?" A familiar voice asked. Portugal took another look and saw Spain. He bit down his jaw and gave his brother a cold look. Spain sensed the hostility and sighed. "I'm sorry, I should've notified you in advance…but you see Lovino-"

"Send him to Belgium"

"She's with Netherlands right now-"

"Send him to Netherlands-"

"I really don't want to do that" Spain said.

"Then leave him home, I do not want to take care of the brat that you wanted so bad" Portugal said as he turned around.

"Alfonso! Wait!" Spain said as he stuck his foot between the door and the door frame. Alfonso sighed and looked at his brother.

"I really don't feel that it is safe for Romano to be home…news of England changing after the whole divorce has been circulating…and France and Prussia are still mad according to Hungary…, and I'm worried-"

"They're you're friends, they wouldn't want to hurt Romano-"

"Just in case" Spain urged. "Listen, France said he'd beat me up if I ever made Alicia cry, and Prussia backed him up too, I'm pretty sure that they're not done" Spain said. Portugal sighed and tapped his foot against the wooden floor. How irritating, take care of Romano and Alice? It's like being a wet mother…but Alice could take care of herself unless the issue is cooking. Portugal then thought of an idea, what if Romano can help him 'cure' Alice? Portugal knew that Alice has a weak point for little kids…but then…she just suffered a miscarriage…but the offer was too good to pass up.

"Fine, I'll take care of Romano" he said though his teeth. Spain beamed him a smile and hugged him.

"Gracias!" Spain yelled as he ran to his horse. Portugal watched as Spain disappeared in the horizon.

"Alice.." he said as he turned around.

Alfonso opened the door pretty early in the morning. He scratched his eyes and saw a sight. There was Alice, standing in front of his doorway. He looked at her, she was facing down. For a nation who just recently owned the Spanish Armada, Alice looked down.

"You shouldn't look that down"

"I'm sorry" Alice uttered as she looked back. Portugal let out a scowl. Her eyes. They were dull, they were not sparkling like the emerald ores they should be.

"Nevermind, I was wrong, please make yourself comfortable-" as Alfonso turned around he felt Alice wrap her hands around his waist.

"how could you tolerate me?" she asked. "How can you tolerate me, a woman who killed so many-"

"enough" Portugal hissed as he turned around to hug Alice. "I don't care who you killed and why, all I want is the Alice I know" he said. "Now I have some freshly brewed tea for you, unpack in your room upstairs" he said as he pushed her up the stairs. Alice smiled and nodded.

"You can see that she is still a mess" Someone said. Portugal looked back to see that Scotland was on the doorway.

"We'll be checking on her in five weeks" he said. "thank you so much for taking up the offer to take care of her-"

"Not to be rude but what could you have done to make her feel better anyway?" Portugal asked. Scotland smiled melancholically.

"I ask myself sometimes that too" he said. "nonetheless, it baffles me on how much she is able to tolerate me" he said.

"Because you are her brother and she has no choice but to tolerate you"

"a worthless brother I am" Scotland said. "I must be going, I'm meeting up with France, I only came with Alice to make sure that girl does not go off on her own" he said. Portugal nodded and closed the door.

Romano arrived on the afternoon. Portugal unpacked his things in a small room and told Romano the rules of the house.

"You are never to venture beyond the stairs" Portugal said. The rooms to the right of the stairs are accessible, but, the room on the other end of the hall are restricted, you must not and will no go there, understand?" Portugal asked. Romano nodded.

"May I ask what's on that side of the hall?" Romano asked. Portugal sighed.

"Something" he said. "Anyway if you want any snacks just tell me, I'll make it for you" he said.

"Do you know how to make Carrot cake?" Romano asked. Portugal looked back.

"Yeah…but it's Alice's recipe-"

"TEACH IT TO ME" Romano said as he hugged Portugal's leg. "Please I want to learn her recipes-"

"She cooked for you?" Portugal asked. Romano shook his head.

"Michael did! But he told me that the recipes he uses were given to him by her! Please let me learn how to cook her cuisine-"

"Even if it's based on French food?"

"Nevermind that!" Romano insisted. "Let me learn how to cook her food!" He insisted. Portugal sighed.

"We'll see okay Romano, we'll see I do not have the ingredient for the cake, I'll have to go to the market one of these days" he said.

"Take me with you" Romano said. "I want to see the ingredients and how you pick them out" he said. Portugal nodded.

* * *

><p>The week went by and Portugal managed to keep Alice and Romano separated. He was cooking one day when suddenly he heard someone crying. He walked up the stairs, finding Romano slowly opening his door, trembling at the sounds he was hearing. Portugal sighed and sent the little kid back to his room.<p>

"what's going on, it sounds like you have someone here with you…"

"Everything will be okay Romano, just stay in your room" Portugal said. Romano hesitantly nodded and closed his door. Portugal sighed as he walked at the other end of the room. He slowly opened the door and awed at the sight.

Feathers were floating around the in air, pillows thrown across the room, chair turned, blanket on the floor. Alfonso looked at the farthest corner of the room to find Alice hugging herself. Alfonso eye's widened when he saw the wings that sprouted from her back. He watched as Alice held her head with her hands. He tried to approach her, but the glass on the floor made a sound. Alice looked up and saw him. She then rushed towards him and hugged him. Portugal caught her in his arms, making sure to plant his foot on the ground before he accepted the hug that Alice gave him. He began to hum a lullaby he heard Britannia hum long ago as he combed Alice's hair with his hands. He slowly leaned down and grabbed Alice's legs, carrying her to the bed. He sat on the edge and tried to place Alice down on the bed, but she wouldn't let him go. That's when he saw the blood on her wings. He sighed and combed her hair again.

"What's wrong? Your wings…they're-"

"Rip them off" Alice said. Portugal stopped his small actions of comfort for a bit, but resumed quickly.

"why?"

"Do you see them?" Alice asked.

"Yes, they are white, pure as the snow that has fallen many times-"

"DO YOU SEE THEM ON ME!" Alice asked.

"Yes, I see them to be quite fitting for you…You look beautiful with them-"

"NO." Alice said as she tore herself away from him. She looked at Alfonso's ice blue eyes. "I don't deserve these! If anything my wings should be of those of a bat! Black and sharp, not these white round things!" Alice said.

"Alice you deserve these wings, you are an angel-"

"HOW AM I AN ANGLE WHEN I LET MY CHILD DIE?" Alice asked. Portugal hugged her tighter. "How am I an angel when I have brought many to suffer?" she asked. "I do not deserve these wings! So please! Do me a favor and rip them off my back! I can't handle these. They are too pure, clean and innocent. PLEASE ALFONSO TAKE THEM OFF MY BACK-" Alice was interrupted by a child hugging her from behind.

"NO" Romano said as he hugged Alice from behind. "DON'T TEAR THESE OUT" he said. "These are pretty, please don't" he said.

"ROMANO" Portugal said as he raised his voice. "what had I told you about going to this side of the hall?" he asked.

"you told me to not go…but I couldn't stay away when I heard her voice!" Romano said. "Why did you keep this from me!" Romano asked Portugal. "you know how much I've wanted to see her!" he said. "Yet you didn't tell me about her-"

"Get him out of here" Alice said in a hurry. Romano looked confused. "Please, get him out of here" she said again as she pulled Portugal closer to her. "I may hurt him."

"You Won't hurt him"

"YES I WILL" Alice said. "I've marred his face, killed his brother, please get him out of here" Alice said. "Please" Portugal sighed and looked at Romano. Romano got the messaged and walked away. Right before he closed the door, he looked back, his eyes meeting Alice's. He watched as Alfonso hugged his _mother_ trying to comfort her, he watched as Alice's eyes began to tear up.

For the rest of the week, Romano got glimpses of Alice. He would ask if he could see and Portugal would sigh and let the little child accompany him to bring her her food. Romano would always see Alice's white wings. The wings of an angel. He would see how her eyes lost it's shine and how she would have bandages over her arms and legs. Romano also began to notice some gauzes on her wings. Alice would look at him and ignore him, and would often ask Portugal why he would bring him with him. Portugal would shrug and say that he need help carrying the food and Alice would chuckle and suggest that he should just lessen her food. Romano and Portugal would both protest and Alice would fall silent.

"How long is she going to be like that?" Romano asked. Portugal shrugged.

"I do not know, I mean she's writing again…if that means anything" he said. "Right now I'm just observing her" he said. "Then I'll think of a way to get her back on her feet" Alfonso said. Romano nodded.

"Why does she have wings on her back?" Romano asked. Portugal shrugged. "I do not know…she's had them since she was born"

"Really?"

"Yes, that's why Britannia would be so protective of her" he said. "Of course they sprout now and then"

"What do they mean when they show up?"

"I don't know"

"They're so pure"

"Maybe it means that she wants to leave this place" Portugal whispered. He felt Romano tighten his grip on his shirt sleeve. Portugal looked at the child and saw the frightened expression. Portugal sighed and shook his head.

"that's not what I meant, I mean that she may just want to leave this land" he said. Romano nodded.

Over the time Romano would see that Alice's wings were fading. Alice would look at him and just look back out the window. This only caused Romano to cook more soup for her. He would knock on her door, she would open the door and look at him. She would tilt her head as she listened to the small Italian as he tried to speak her language. In the end she would sigh and begin to speak Italian, making things a little bit easier for Romano. She would let him in her room, he would place the soup on her desk, sit on the other chair and watch her eat the soup he made. He would tell her the stories she told him, and watch as she would stare at him, and sometimes would interrupt him by finishing his lines. "they're familiar" she said. She stared at the boy. "Who told you these stories?" she asked.

"My mother" Romano said. At that Alice came into a realization. She breathed in deeply and nodded. "Thank you" she said. As soon as she said that, Portugal walked in.

"Romano, my brother is here to pick you up" he said. Romano nodded. He jumped out of the chair and run to the door, he stopped, turned around and looked at Alice. He yanked a silver chain that held a small cross. He took it off and ran to Alice. Alice just stared at the boy.

"Here!" Romano exclaimed. "I know that you don't follow the same religion as me but Spain told me that as long as I keep praying all of my prayers will come true! So I'll wish for your happiness and your safety! I'm sure if He hears me then he'll consider providing some sort of it to you! But please, what ever you do, be cautious and be prepared!" he said. Alice just blinked at the child.

"I'm sorry if the quality is disappointing, but I made it myself!" he motioned Alice to lean closer to him, which she did, He then gave her a small kiss on the forehead.

"My mama use to do that to me too! She said that this kind of kiss means that you deeply care about the person! I hope I can see you soon…bye!" he said. With that the little boy ran out of the room and into his, Alice listened as she heard him opening and closing doors. Portugal sighed and looked at her. "Stay here, I have to attend to some guests" he said. As soon as Portugal closed the doors, Alice turned to shut the windows and went towards her dresser.

As soon as Spain and Romano were out of his sight, Portugal ran up to Alice's room to check on her. When he opened the door he was stunned at the sight he saw. There, on the foot of the bed was Alice. She was sitting down donning a glove one. She was wearing her elegant blue coat, her pistol and sabre were right next to her, while her black hat was on the bed. He watched as Alice then grabbed her boots and put them on.

"I remember" she said. "I remember everything"

"And what are you going to do?" Portugal said.

"There's nothing I can do" Alice said. She then stood up and straightened out her coat. "What I do know is that my crew is patiently waiting for my return" she said. "that cursed thing called love has blinded me, Spain stole me away from the seas. Well that's going to change right now" she said as she turned to grabbed her pistol and rifle.

"You think your brothers will let you do this?" Portugal asked, grabbing the coat he left in the room.

"I think? Of course they'll let me do this, it's an adrenaline rush for them. Another chance to beat me up, and another chance to prove my worth" she said. "Plus, I know that you're in" she said. Portugal raised one of his eyebrows.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Your smirk and your stance" Alice said as she walked towards him. Their faces were dangerously close. "So what do you say? Would you like to wreak trouble for the Spanish Armada?" she asked. Portugal smiled and nodded.

"Welcome back, My fair cold hearted queen" he said. Alice smirked and walked out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you so much for being patient with me! I hope that this chapter was to your liking. <strong>

**Tell me what you think!**


	11. The Moon was his Empire's Sun

**I'm so sorry for the wait, I'm trying to update all of the stories and juggle school. I would like to thank to all who read and are patiently waiting for the updates. I will have to apologize for the grammar, I shall edit them when I have time. **

* * *

><p>Spain walked down the halls of France's house. He bit his jaw down when he heard of the news. England. He clenched his fist and kept his head up. He was not about to hear of this kind of relationship. What was the French nation thinking? They were in the opposing sides during the Italian wars, now this? He gently pushed a maid away from the door of the Frenchman's room. She tried to tell him something, but he did not want to hear it. Instead he opened the door only to be surprised even more.<p>

There he smelled roses. Not the roses that France usually has, but this one had a different scent. He brought his eyes to look at the bed. There he saw France covering Alice with a shirt. He buttoned the first button and looked at her. She looked towards the windows, paying attention to the birds. Spain watched as France rubbed his hands against Alice's shoulder, apparently she was cold. He watched as France hugged her and kissed her forehead. He watched as Alice looked up to look at France, but her eyes locked with Spain. He watched as her breathe became uneven, and her eye brows furrow. France did not miss this and looked back. He calmly sighed and patted Alice's head. He grabbed the blanket and covered her body. He stood up, kissed her forehead again, whispered something in French, and caressed her face. He watched as Alice nodded and laid down, curling herself into a ball. Francis grabbed his discarded coat on the floor and put it on. Much to Spain's surprise, the man was already wearing his trousers. He followed Francis outside and to his office. There France had some wine. Spain sat on the other end of the table, he sipped it and sat back.

"Why are you here"

"To check if it's really true" Spain said. "Alice going back to you" he said. France smiled and tilted his head to his left.

"Well, that would depend on what you mean by 'back to me'" he said. "Alice and I have the tendency to join up sometimes" he said. "But romantic wise…no" he said.

"Then what was that?" Spain asked pointing towards the direction of France's room. "Alice would not have sex unless it's for love-"

"Ideally all of us would" he said. "Say does she know that you were my first?" he asked. Spain scoffed.

"She doesn't need to know that minor detail" he said. "So what made her break?" he asked. France smiled and looked at Spain.

"You" he said. Spain looked at him.

"Don't you dare use me as the excuse for her becoming a whore"

"I'm not blaming you, I'm thanking you" he said. "It is much easier to get her to agree on terms now, though she still has one of the sharpest minds, even when it is clouded with lust" he said.

"And you like taking that advantage?" Spain asked. France grinned.

"advantage?" he asked. "I'm not taking advantage of Alice" he said. "I'm just accepting her offer"

"offer? Alice would never offer her body-" Spain stopped in mid sentence. France finished his wine.

"You may not know it Spain, but you have scarred her mentally" he said. "She may have caused your small naval downfall, but you, leaving her on such a whim like you did left her vulnerable and fickle" France said. "She is weak inside" he said. "She can not take to much stress, she would collapse-"

"Is that why you were being so gentle on her?" Spain asked. France shook his head.

"No, I am always gentle with her, she is a girl after all, and everyone single one is fragile in their own way"

"Even Jeanne" Spain said. He smirked when the Frenchman's face turned grim.

"What do you expect me to do? Take care of her?" he asked.

"I didn't say that-"

"your eyes were begging me to do it" he scowled. "Alice is already going to fall, we all built her up, then let her fall" France said.

"Put her through the pain she put us through" Spain said as he sat back down. "I suppose that is fair…" he trailed. Spain frowned at himself. Intentionally hurt Alice. What is he thinking? He sighed.

"You don't want to"

"What?"

"You don't want to" France repeated. "I can hear it all over your voice, you do not want to hurt the girl"

"It's my conscience-"

"You still love her-"

"don't you dare suggest such a thing, you are the country of love-"

"And you are the country of Passion" France interrupted. "Tell me, how long can one hide their passion?"

"As long as they are willing to hide their love" Spain said. "I am not feeling that kind of affection towards her-"

"But who would want to hide their love?" France asked.

"Someone who follows their head-"

"Ah but the head can be dazed with lust no?" France said.

"The heart can be too selfish-"

"So can the mind" France said. "Antonio be honest, can you honestly bare to watch Alice fall into the arms of another man?"

"That whore can do as she please"

"So you say, but your eyes beg to differ" France sighed.

"You two are both stubborn. Not even admitting that you have this sexual tension going on." France said. "It's obvious Antonio, I see the face of a jealous man every time I look at you"

"are you sure you're not talking about yourself?"

"I'm sure" Suddenly there was a knock.

"Come in."

"Sir, Lady Alice is asking if she should leave."

"Tell her that she will stay for another night, I enjoy her company" He said as he stood up. "Oh and prepare a dinner for three tonight, Antonio is staying for the night" he said as he walked out. Antonio sat on the seat, knowing that once the Frenchman has announce his stay, he has to.

* * *

><p>The afternoon was hell, Spain was forced to see Alice follow France around, let the Frenchman be all romantic with her. Spain would frown when she would give half hearted responds. There was one incident where he did run into her. Alice was trying to walk past the garden. There Spain saw her, heavily leaning on the wall, breathing sharply. Her right shoulder was pressed on the wall, and her left hand was on it. Spain painfully watched as Alice tried to walk by. He sighed to himself and walked over to her. At first Alice stiffened when she saw the shadow approach her.<p>

"Does he let you walk around like this?" Spain asked, following the girl's pace.

"Ha, as if he would" She retorted, continuing her difficult walk.

"So he doesn't know?"

"Does it seem like the git knows that I can't walk?" Alice retorted.

"you shouldn't let him be so rough on you then-"

"rough?" Alice asked, finally looking up to see the Spaniard. Spain immediately looked away, trying to dodge eye contact. Alice blinked and then looked ahead. "the reason I can't walk is not because of sex" she said. "certainly not that" she said. She then kept moving forward. "I just have off days where my legs would be too lazy to do any work" she said.

"Where are you headed?" he asked.

"The bath" Alice said. "I need one" she said. Spain raised a brow. He sighed and quickly picked Alice up.

"What the hell are you doing?" Alice asked. She was flailing at first, but then she stopped. Spain shrugged and looked forward.

"Helping you" he said. "I can't stand to see a helpless woman you know" he said.

"ha, you seem to contradict yourself there" she said.

"pardon?" Spain asked, looking down on Alice. Alice scoffed and looked away.

"nothing"

"oh my" someone said from behind. Spain turned around to see a maid. "Madam, can you not walk again?" she asked. Alice nodded. "Have you been leaning on your shoulder again?" she asked. Alice nodded. "Gracious, I told you to tell any of us if you need assistance! What will Sir Francis say when he finds out about your inability to walk?" she asked. Alice shrugged.

"Wait, Francis has no clue that can't walk?" he asked. The maid stared at him.

"You mean you don't know sir?" she asked. Spain shook her head.

"Madam Alice has been having leg problems, why do you think she only stays in the room? Rather, why do you think she doesn't move much?" she asked. "now follow me to the bath, we can drop her off from there" she said.

"She has leg problems?"

"Only this time of the month" the maid said. Spain felt Alice hold onto him tighter.

"What is it mi querido?" he asked. His eyes widened and he froze. At that instant, Alice looked up at him. Her eyes widening, mouth gaping into an 'o', and her eye brows furrowing. Spain watched as she brought her hands to her face, covering it. He felt Alice shiver and flail her legs.

"I can walk" she said through her fingers. "I can move my legs, please let me walk" she said.

"Now now Miss Alice, you know that I can't let you do that" she said. Alice shook her head and begged, but the maid ignored her. When Spain and the maid reached the bathroom, Spain placed Alice on the chair, staying right behind her to make sure that the girl does not fall off. The maid kneeled in front of Alice and lifted her head up.

"Have you been crying? Is it hurting you again?" she asked. Alice slowly nodded. Spain watched as Alice grabbed the fabric covering her thighs, he watched as one hand slowly moved up to grab the cloth where he abdomen is.

"I'll get some herbs for it later, now please, your bath is ready." she said. "I'll be back with some towels, so please be careful." she said.

"This may be a random request, but can you please help Lady Alice get into the tub?" the maid said. "I have to fetch her clean clothing and some towels." she said. Spain nodded and looked at the nation in front of him. Alice tried to stand up, but she nearly fell back, Spain caught her. He carried her bridal style, and carried her to the tub. He looked at the water and saw that Alice has began to unbutton her blouse. Spain looked away and helped Alice tug off her shirt. He then placed her on the edge of the tub, where she covered her torso until the Spaniard turned around. Spain turned around when he heard the splashes of water and saw Alice sink into the tub. He grabbed the chair and put beside the tub and sat on it. He still looked away from Alice. He did though looked at the soft hue of yellow of her hair. Her hair has gotten a lot longer since he last saw her.

"It must be down to your waist now" Antonio whispered. At this Alice opened her eyes and turned to look at Spain. Spain looked away, but he looked back again to see that Alice was fully submerged in the water, with the exception of her nose and the her upper face. He watched as Alice hugged herself, covering herself with her arms and legs, and closed her eyes.

"How's Elizabeth?" he asked. Alice scoffed.

"You ask about the 'heretic Queen'" she said. "Why do you care?"

"Because I know of the dilemma you are in" Spain.

"What are you saying?"

"That her reluctance to marry anyone will leave the throne open"

"And you plan to take it?" Alice asked. Spain shrugged. "as If I would like to be ruled by you"

"You did"

"I don't remember that" she said as sat up. Spain looked away from her. He heard her laugh.

"My, my, staying faithful to Austria now are we?" she asked. Spain scoffed.

"faithful? I was always faithful"

"yes you were married to two people at once" she said.

"Look at you now, nothing but a pleasing whore"

"Atleast I don't break hearts like this" she said. Spain looked England, he looked her hair, her eyes, her body, then he noticed a straight line on her abdomen.

"What?" Alice asked, hugging her legs to her chest, hiding the small line.

"Nothing, just looking at the scar you gained…wondering which ones I dealt on you" he said. At this Alice turned quiet.

"What?" Spain asked. He noticed how Alice's hand moved from hugging her legs to hugging her waist, as it she's hiding something. He saw her eyes getting glossy. She looked away and closed her eyes. Spain frowned and looked down. He placed his hands on the top of his head, he began to mutter incoherently and pulled his hair. Suddenly the door opened and the maid from before entered. Spain looked up and looked at her. The maid sighed as she closed the door.

"Thank you so much for watching after her" she said. "But now I must ask you to please leave the room, we must give lady Alice some space. Spain nodded and quickly got out of the room.

* * *

><p>He walked around France's estate. Through his walk he wore a frown, he would stop walking occasionally and hit the wall with his fist. Some of the maids who saw him would scurry while some would stay and stare. He constantly berated himself for the harsh words he said and for the instinct to call her 'darling' in his native tongue. He shook his head and refused to acknowledge what he was feeling.<p>

"You are worried about Lady Alice" someone said from behind. Spain turned around and saw Monaco.

"Nadia" Spain said. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I just arrived, I was wondering who the fourth guest for dinner was, turned out to be you" She said. "I'm just visiting, I was really bored and figured that I would like some sort of company for the day" she said. "Plus, it's kind of interesting to see Alice paint"

"She paints?" Spain asked.

"Yes, she paints, is she were to have a daughter or younger sister I think that they would inherit such trait" she said.

"She paints?" Spain asked himself outloud. He heard Monaco sighed.

"She never showed you any of her paintings?" she asked. Spain shook her head. Monaco crossed her arms and huffed.

"Why must that woman be so modest about something she shouldn't be modest about?" she asked herself out loud. "Wait…weren't you married to her some time ago?" Spain nodded.

"And she never showed you any of her paintings?" she asked. Spain nodded again. Monaco then began to scratch the back of her head.

"would you like to see some of her paintings?" she asked. Spain looked at her. Before he could give a respond, he found Monaco's hand on his arm as he was dragged to a room.

The room was dark. Spain looked around and saw nothing but dark red velvet curtain refusing to the light in. Despite that, he saw white fabrics over shapes and an easel.

"She hasn't been here for a while…" Monaco said. She then walked forward to push one of the curtains to the side. She looked back at Spain and huffed.

"Help me will you?" she asked. Spain nodded as he walked to a curtain.

* * *

><p>Alice sat quietly in the bath tub. The maid was behind her, rubbing her back with soap.<p>

"Why are you crying?" the maid asked.

"I don't know"

"Do you still love him?"

"I don't know"

"Have you asked your heart?"

"It doesn't know"

"My lady you must face the truth, you love Antonio"

"What a scary truth"

"the truth is meant to open your eyes"

"Yet it forces mine to close"

"My lady"

"I can't fall in love with him! Never again should I let my soul fall into the hands that you people talk so highly of"

" His actions in the pasts have been ruled with the feeling of anger and bitterness, I'm sure he did not mean to leave you"

"Oh yes he did" Alice retorted. "He meant to leave me" she said. "And it was meant to happen" she said. "The sun cannot stay with the person whose face is always covered with the doubting clouds"

"My lady…."

* * *

><p>Monaco sneezed as the dust filled the air. "Can you please open a window?" she asked. Spain nodded and quickly opened one. Monaco sat on the floor, uncovering all of the paintings. Spain then looked around.<p>

"This is a big room" he said. "I wonder why Francis added this to his house" he said.

"For Alice" Monaco said as she removed another fabric. "He felt that if she ever needed to go away from her house, she would be welcome here" she said. "He does see her in a platonic way and feels that he must be by her side" she said. "He built this room for Alice, as a sanctuary I guess."

"If it's a sanctuary…then why are we in it?" Spain asked.

"she lets me in" she said. "She allows me to stay here, and I really like it" She then looked back and motioned for the Spaniard to come over. Spain nodded and sat next to her. Monaco was smiling as she held the picture.

"This picture was painted a couple of weeks ago"

"weeks ago?"

"She visits as often as I do" Monaco said. "It's a picture of a sunset. It's really pretty" she said. Spain picked up the one painting that was laying face down in front of Monaco. He looked at it, his eyes widened.

"Oh." Monaco said as she smiled. "I was meaning to ask her about that painting" she said. "did you ever have a child with her?" she asked. Spain shook his head. "that's odd" she said.

"Did you ever manage to ask her about this painting?" Spain asked. Monaco shook her head.

"I was going to this one time, but the head maid stopped me, saying that it's private matters and that Alice would be bothered about it" She then looked at Spain. "He has her beautiful eyes" she said. "They shine like gems when she's happy…though she's only happy when she's in the garden."

"you observe her too much"

"there's nothing to do here really, plus I find her interesting"

"does she have more paintings?" he asked.

"This whole room is filled with them" she said. Spain looked around and saw that the room was filled with covered paintings.

"Most of them are about this boy…and some sort of ship confrontation" she said. Spain then stood up with the painting in his hand.

"Monaco, I must go see others" he said. Monaco nodded.

"Close the door on your way out" she said.

* * *

><p>France was quietly reading in his study, until Spain barged in. He put the book down and look at the man.<p>

"What is it this time? Did you get into an argument?" he asked. Spain slammed the painting on the desk. France just stared at it.

"It' a painting of a child" he blankly stated.

"Yes, I know it's a painting of a child, now tell me, what is the meaning of this?" Spain asked.

"It's a painting of a child, with Alice's eyes and your hair, what else would you want it to mean?" France asked.

"What I meant was, why is Alice painting it?" he said. France blinked and then smirked.

"Oh, she has been dreaming" he said. Spain looked at him.

"You mean you don't know what motivated her to paint this?" he asked.

"I have no clue, I have not seen any of her paintings" he said. "this is quite amazing though…" France said as he looked over the picture. "Get it out of my sight" he said. Spain blinked and grabbed the picture. "The painting irritates me" he said. Spain raised a brow.

"Why does it irritate you?" he asked.

"She's painting a picture of a child if you had one with her" he said. "She really loved you didn't she?" he asked. Spain shrugged. He looked at France. "You think Gilbert may know anything about this?' he asked. France shrugged.

"Gilbert and Alice's relationships are a bit out of the blue, unpredictable, and more human than any of the relationships she has." he said. "And you know Gilbert, if he feels like we don't need to know, he won't tell us, let alone tell us that he knows something" he said. "Why don't you go to Alice and asked her about it?" Spain stared at the Frenchman for the longest time. He then nodded. "Her room is right by the garden" he said.

* * *

><p>Alice sat down on the edge of her bed. She was wearing a small robe, while a towel covered her shoulders. She was looking outside to the garden. The beautiful flowers were blooming and the birds were singing. Alice closed her eyes and tried to relax, she tried to rid herself of the memory of her goodbye with Spain. When suddenly she heard the door to her room open. She opened her eyes and turned around. There she saw Spain. He was holding something in his hand and he was panting.<p>

"What the hell have you been doing?" Alice asked.

"Running" he said. Alice quickly stood up and walked past him. She opened the door again and stood by it.

"If you don't mind, I'm changing" she said. Spain just stared at her silently. "Please get out of my room" Alice said, pointing to the hallway. Spain sighed and walked toward the door. He saw Alice sigh in relief, until he quickly dropped the picture in his hand, grabbed Alice's wrist and slammed the door shut with the other. He was astonished at how Alice seemed to be a bit more frail. He heard Alice hiss in pain as he dragged her a bit so that he could lock the door. He then picked the picture up and dragged Alice to her bed. He pushed her on it, she quickly sat up, her elbows propping her up. She looked at the Spaniard with anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she exclaimed as she tried to straighten herself out.

"no" Antonio said as he picked the painting up. "the more important question is why are you painting this" he said showing Alice the picture. He watched as Alice paled. Her eyes widened. She reached for the painting, which Spain gladly removed from arms reach. This caused Alice to stand up.

"give me that!"

"why?"

"that's my property!" she said.

"But look at the child itself" Spain said. "He has your eyes-"

"I know what the child has! I painted that myself!"

"Why?"

"With no particular reason!"

"Alice he has my hair-"

"Why does it matter to you anyways! Does it disgust you to have the thought of having a child with me!" she asked.

"YES. YES THAT THOUGHT DOES DISGUSTS ME" Spain yelled back. He saw Alice froze. "IT DISGUSTS ME TO THINK ABOUT HAVING A CHILD WITH A HERETIC WHO WOULD HURT A CHILD WITHOUT HESITATION-" before Spain could finish the sentence, he was hit with a glass. He dropped the picture as he heard the sound of breaking glass and looked towards Alice. She was breathing heavily, her eyes again glossy. _You can only give her misery._ Antonio thought._ You can't ever make her happy._

"GET OUT" Alice said. "JUST GET OUT!" she said as she grabbed the nearest object and threw it to Spain. Spain dodged it and quickly ran to push Alice back. He heard Alice gasp for air when she landed on the bed. His hands were holding onto her wrist, pushing them against the bed, while his left knee landed on the edge of the bed. Spain looked at Alice, the tears were running down her face. _Is this really what you want to see?_ Antonio asked himself. He felt Alice trying to move her legs. "Who do you belong to?" he asked.

"NO ONE" Alice retorted.

"How do you see me?" he asked. Alice stayed quiet. "So you they say that you'll sleep anyone" Spain asked. He saw Alice froze. "I've been hearing that you're good" he said. "that you would do anything to please the man.."

"I'm not a prostitute!" Alice yelled back.

"you're a whore" Spain said. Alice looked away. "Let's see how good you really are" he said. He heard Alice gasp in desperation, she began to cry. _Is this what you really want to do?_ his heart ask. Spain frowned and ignored the small voices in his mind. He then lowered his lips onto Alice, his hands moved from her wrist to her side. He felt Alice clawing at his arms, scratching the fabric with her nails. His hands moved to the places where he knew he would get a respond. He took the advantage when Alice would gasp. He broke off the contact of his lips from her and kissed her neck, slowly moving down. _I want to ruin my image._ Spain thought. _I want to show you that I'm not that gentleman you knew, that I'm not that husband you married, that I'm now the caring man that protected and embraced you with my arms_ he thought. He bit on her collarbone, sucking on it. He followed it until his lips brushed against something cold. Spain opened his eyes and looked at Alice. She already covered her face as her body shook from fear and breathing. Her body shook again as she sobbed. Spain looked at her neck, looking for the cold metallic object his lips brushed against. That's when he saw a silver chain. He traced the chain with his fingers until he found a pendant. The pendant was in the shape of a cross, a cross that was all too familiar, then it suddenly struck him. Romano. This was the cross that Romano made and proudly showed off.

* * *

><p><em>Antonio was sitting in the carriage. He just picked up Romano from his brother, Alfonso. He watched as the small child looked outside, he felt that something was missing. <em>

"_Where's that necklace?" he asked. He saw Romano jump. _

"_I gave it to a friend" he said. Antonio raised his eyebrows. _

"_a friend?" he asked. _

"_yeah! A friend that I met at the market!" he said. _

"_You went to the market?" he asked. _

"_Yes! Portugal took me out to the market to buy some ingredients for carrot cake!" _

"_carrot cake? What made him want to make it all of the sudden?" Spain asked. _

"_He was going to send it to Alice" Romano lied. "Anyway I gave it to someone important to me" he said. _

"_And what are you going to pray for?" Spain asked. _

"_For their protection" Romano said. "I'll pray everyday that my friend will be protected and cared for!" he said. Spain smiled. He reached out and patted Romano on the head. _

"_I'm sure that if He will protect your friend, with or without your cross" he said. Romano smiled and looked at the passing scenery again._

* * *

><p>Spain stared at the cross. He covered his mouth and got off of Alice. He sat on the edge of the bed, collecting himself. "His friend" he mumbled to himself.<p>

"I'm just joking" Spain said as he stood up. "I will not allow myself be seduced by a low person like you" he stood and picked up the painting. "As for this, no more of this, got that?" he asked. "I'll get the maids to clean up this mess you maid. He then walked out of the door.

As soon as Alice heard the door closed, she hugged herself. Her whole body shook from the fear, she kept mumbling to herself. 'He would never do that, he would never do that to me, never" she said. She then held onto the cross that was hanging from the chain. "never" she mumbled.

Spain walked out into the hall, he then punched the wall. He looked up to see the maids looking at him.

"WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU STARING AT?" he asked. They just kept staring. "DON'T YOU ALL HAVE SOMETHING TO DO?" he asked. They all began to scurry except for one, the maid from the morning.

"I'm guessing that Lady Alice will be needing some sort of an assistance right now?" Spain nodded. He was walking in the hallways until her heard Monaco.

"What a beautiful sunset!" she exclaimed. Spain stopped and looked past the girl. He saw the colors of the sky blending and following the sun. Monaco then looked back and smiled at him.

"You must be lucky!" she said. Spain just blinked at her. "You are the empire that the sun never sets on right?" she asked. "So that means every time you see the sunset…you quickly see the sunrise!" she then looked back at the sky. "It's amazing isn't it?" she asked, Spain stood next to her and placed his hands on the railing of the windows.

"Yes, it is pretty amazing" he said. _Though I'm glad that the sun will never set on my empire…I won't have to see my true sun, who this sun has betrayed, I don't have to see the moon, who is the sun on my empire. _He thought.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope that you guys enjoyed this chapter. Again I would like to thank all of you who are patiently waiting for these updates. <strong>

**I do have a couple of author's notes:**

**1. I do not know if Monaco has a human name yet, so I gave her a name, 'Nadia' which means hopeful. **

**2. What Spain was talking about was England's participation in the Eighty Years' War. England was sided with France throughout the main war, but there was a particular time when England was in war with Spain during Elizabeth's rule. This was the Anglo-Spanish war in the late 1500s, which were a part of the Eighty Years' war. **

**3. I am so sorry for Spain's actions towards the end of the chapter. **

**4. "The sun on which the sun never sets" There are two empires in our current history that has attained this title. First was the Spanish Empire for about two centuries, then the British Empire for one century. What Monaco simply meant by the sunset turns quickly into a sunrise alludes to this title. **

**If there's any questions, jut ask away. Again thank you for patiently waiting for the updates and thank your for all the reviews I've receive. Again, thank you for giving this time to read. Sorry for the off grammar. **

**Tell me what you think!**


	12. The Rose Garden

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me. **

**I'm so sorry for the long wait for such a short chapter. Gah don't listen to people saying 'Senior year is the best year!' lol just kidding. It is a fun year, just a lot of things to do. **

**Anyway I forgot that Austria-Hungary didn't really form into that until some time later (I'll get into the specifics in the nest chapter), but let's just say that Hungary and Austria have strong parental natures. **

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! They have been helpful! I'll answer some of the concerns here:**

**1. Time Period: I am not restricting this to the Elizabethan period, it will go all the way to the late 1700s.**

**2. Spain will find out about his child way later on. **

**3. There will be a sequel to this story.**

**I have a small tiny request, Please play Yiruma's 'Fairytale' while reading this chapter, or just play it when you guys see this: *****

**warning: infinite grammar errors. **

* * *

><p>Alice sat in the room for what seemed like forever. The dark velvet red light embraced her skin as she hugged her legs to her chest. She looked at the broken glass on the floor and pondered how much lighter each one got. She then thought about the weight in her chest. How it felt like it was too heavy to even pump her blood, her thick, polluted blood. She closed her eyes to try to go to her 'happy place' until she realized that she didn't have one. She then sighed and shook her head and laughed. 'Happy Place' would be where ever her mother was, either up in the high heavens or down in the depths of hell. She doubted the latter of the two, for her mother had done everything she could to try and save her, the child that is now occupying the edge of the bed inside a French style home in a French countryside of the French nation. Alice just sat there with a smile on her face. She didn't know why she was smiling, she was just smiling. She kept thinking about the weight inside her chest and wondered what she should do to get it out. Should she cut her chest open and rip the organ out? or should she just take a poison that would make her heart faster until the nerve stops from exhaustion? Alice laughed as she fell back onto the bed, arms splayed out, her foot still touching the floor, reminding her thoughts that she herself is still alive in the real life hell. She then felt her cold fingertips touch the line on her abdomen. How she wanted to tear it open, in hopes that she will find a child there, sleeping. Alice smiled even more, not knowing what caused her think like this. All she knew was that her heart was the cause of the string of thoughts. she then turned to one side and buried her face into a pillow. she began to laugh maniacally, until she heard someone knocking on the door. Alice stopped and silenced herself for a minute. She then realized that tears had been falling off her eyes as she saw the darker shade of color on the fabric. she quickly began to wipe her eyes.<p>

"Angleterre" she heard. She scoffed and shook her head.

"What?" she asked.

"Dinner is ready"

"And?"

"would you please come out? everyone is waiting for you"

"I'm not hungry"

"Then step out of the room for mere courtesy"

"why should I? Just go and eat dinner, my presence is not needed so please, go, I need to rest"

"Alice" France said in a malicious tone. "You are a lady, now get out of your room, and act like it"

"If I am a lady then you would respect my words and leave me alone"

"We have guests"

"I'm not your wife, I do not need to be at every get together you are in, now leave me alone-" Alice stopped when she heard someone running.

"We have guests Alice, you can't be rude-"

"I know that we have guests, now go have supper without me!"  
>"But mon cher, there is one who refuses to eat without you"<p>

"Who?"

"Alice?" a soft asked behind the door. Alice stopped for a second and looked at the door.

"Does she hear me?" the little voice asked.

"She hears you" France reassures. "Just tell her what you want to say"

"Alice.." The voice said again. "Please have dinner with us! Romano is here! so is Austria! Hungary! Prussia...Spain...it'll be fun!"

"Italy go back to the dining hall" Alice said. She heard Francis shushing the small Italian and patting him on the back.

"You heard him, he wants to eat dinner with you"

"Italy..." Alice said. "He's too nice" she said as she took her robe off. "Give me a minute Francis, I need to change." Alice said.

* * *

><p>Romano was sitting on the chair in the dining hall. He was looking at his utensils and empty plate. "Who are we waiting for?" he asked.<p>

"a whor-"

"Alice" Hungary said, speaking over the Spaniard. She watched as Romano's eyes seemed to gleam with hope. Next thing they knew, the door opened, Romano quickly turned his head to look. He was a bit disappointed as he saw France and his twin.

"She is on her way"

"My, how do you know what will work against her?" Hungary asked. France shrugged.

"Alice is kind of weak against kids, she has a heart around them" he said.

"Maybe she just wants to keep them pure" Prussia said with a smirk. "She was stained at a very young age after all" he finished. France gave Prussia a glare. A few moments later, the door opened again, this time it was Alice. Spain looked over, he was about to stand up, but Francis beat him to that. Francis rushed to her side and took her hand, kissing the back of it first, and then lead her to her chair. Once she sat, he pushed the chair in, and as if by instinct, the servants came in with the food. Romano heard his brother squeal in joy as the main dish was pasta.

"What got all of you to come here?" Alice asked, not even touching her food.

"Curious" Spain said.

"Same" Prussia said.

"Italy wanted to visit" Austria said.

"I was bored" Monaco said.

"Curious?" Alice asked, still not touching her food. Spain looked away and shrugged. Hungary sighed at the sight, she then looked at Austria. All he could do was looked at Hungary across the table and give her an apologetic smile. Hungary smiled back, but then looked over at Alice.

"So, how have you been?" she asked. Alice quickly broke her gaze from the dark sky to look at the Hungary.

"I've been well, how about you?" she asked. Hungary shrugged.

"Pretty good I guess, I am more worried about you though"

"Who wouldn't be?" Prussia asked, looking up from the dish to look at Alice. "You practically refused to see anyone until now"

"I was taking care of internal country issues, all of us had to go through that" Alice said reassuringly. "I was busy trying to work things out in my country, with all of the war cries and what not"

"I heard of your poet" Austria said. "I was wondering if I could watch any of his productions"

"You are always welcome to see their productions" Alice said. France gave her a sigh when he looked at her plate. All Alice could do was smile apologetically at him. "I can arrange his company to do a private play, of course, that would have to come with some fees"

"I'll be more than happy to provide the money, they do need an income of some sort"

"I'll inform him right away" Alice said.

"Find the most child friendly one" Austria said. Alice covered her smile with her hand and nodded.

"I'll try"

After that small conversation was absolute silence. It was just full of silverware clinking and clanking. Romano couldn't help but notice how Alice would just look out, the sun, which already has set, still shown some light, giving the sky a tint of red.

"Orion will be visible tonight" Romano said out of nowhere. Spain cleared his throat while he was looking at the child. Alice broke her gaze from the sky and looked at Romano.

"Why yes, he will be visible tonight" she said. Romano just looked at her, he smiled when he saw a familiar silver chain.

"Will there be some dancing tonight?" Italy asked.

"Italy..." Holy Rome began. Alice stared at Francis, the man was putting his silverware down.

"That depends, would you like to dance tonight?"

"if it's not a bother-"

"Italy" Austria interfered. "You don't need to have a dance tonight, I can very well tell that Alice is tired, and so are you France"

"It's not a trouble, I think my servants would love to dance" At this Alice saw the servant's eyes gleam, and smiles spreading across their faces.

"Alice can play the violincello if she's too tired to dance"

"You play?" Romano asked, raising himself to have a clearer view of Alice.

"Alice looked away, and glared at Francis, Ireland said that I needed something to do, so she got Francis to get me one"

"She can play the harp too"

"DANCE! DANCE!" Italy chimed.

"Romano sit down!" Spain said, at this Italy stopped and stared at Spain.

"Can Spain play the guitar too?" Italy asked, practically jumping on his chair. France let out a laugh and nodded, "What ever you like Italy" Elizabeta smiled and grabbed the Italian and place him on her lap.

"Calm down Italy, you might just get us tired by your energy"

"indeed he will" Austria said. At this France got up and signalled everyone to stay where they were seated.

"I'll get the ballroom ready" he said. As soon as he exited, Alice could feel the atmosphere. Everyone was looking at her, and if not at her, Spain. Even Italy was silent.

"So Alice...how is everything?" Hungary asked, hugging Italy tighter. Alice knew what Hungary was trying to do. The girl was trying to get Alice to show how life has really been since Spain left, something Alice didn't want to show. Only Hungary knows too. Alice closed her eyes and tried to forget how Hungary found out.

* * *

><p>It was a hot day, something out of England's weather. England was laying on her bed again, she couldn't move. She felt something sticky and warm soaking her hand. She just sighed, she already knew what it was, she already knew what she needed. She just layed on her bed, her left arm over her head, sweating. Did she get a fever again? She couldn't tell, if she does, this is her tenth time in the past month. A fever, it will probably only last for an hour or so, but Alice didn't care. All she cares about right now is her Queen. How is she faring? Alice just let out another sigh and closed her eyes. She was trying to sleep, trying to pass off as if her stitches weren't open. Next thing she knew she heard someone yelling. A girl. Alice just stared at her door, she held on tighter to the clothe above her abdomen, She let out another sigh when she heard Ireland.<p>

"YOU CAN'T SEE HER RIGHT NOW! SHE'S BUSY!"

"I KNOW YOU ALL ARE HIDING SOMETHING!" the voice said. Alice blinked. A female, who knew her condition. Did someone say something? Alice sighed and propped herself up. She winced at the pain on her abdomen, but she managed to stand up. She took a couple of breaths, but she willed herself to find out what the commotion is about. She let out a sigh when she felt her foot touch the cold floor, she didn't even bother looking for her slippers. Alice chuckled as she thought of her sight. If the person visiting her was a human, boy would they be in for a bloody surprise. Alice just laughed and stood up. It took her some time to adjust to the pain but she then turned, she pressed her hands on the edge of the bed, using it as a guide. Before she let go of the edge, she grabbed the chair, brought it close to her, and leaned on it, slowly moving it to where she wanted to go. Alice kept her focus outside.

"LISTEN! THE FACT THAT GILBERT JUST SCOWLED WHEN I SAID HER NAME AND ASKED HOW SHE IS IS A SIGN! NOW LET ME SEE HER SO I CAN ASSESS ON HOW BADLY I HAVE TO BEAT UP THAT SPANISH BASTARD!" the voice yelled. Alice let out a sigh, leave it to Prussia to show his emotions.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN NO ONE IS ALLOWED TO SEE HER? WHAT'S THE WORST I CAN SEE?" the voice yelled again.

"Elizaveta, please calm down, Alice...is just really tired, we might wake her up" Next thing Alice knew, the door flew open. Alice just blinked for the first seconds, she was about to grab the doorknob, so her abdomen was leaning on the chair. She then looked up, her eyes meeting Hungary's. All she could offer was a smile. In return, Hungary shed tears.

"ALICE WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP?" Scotland yelled from behind, who was, apparently bringing Alice food. He quickly passed by Hungary, set the tray down on the side table by Alice's bed, and quickly carried Alice to her bed. He let out a scowl when he found blood all over the bed.

"How long have you been bleeding?" he asked. Alice shrugged. "You need to stop moving, the physics are getting really suspicious about what you really are, Now sit here...no.. LAY HERE, and STAY HERE, while I go get another-" Alice grabbed Scotland's arm and shook her head.

"No, they report to Elizabeth, and she asks about me" she briefed. Scotland just blinked.

"Then what do you suggest? just let you bleed?"

"Get Michael"

"Just because he's your butler doesn't mean he does everything for you-"

"I heard my name?" someone said as they knocked. Scotland let out a chuckle.

"Michael get your medical kit, she needs stitches again" Ireland said. Hungary looked at Ireland, then at Scotland, then at Alice. She kept looking at each other, all in a triangular motion.

"again?" Hungary asked. She then looked at Ireland. "Exactly what happened?" she asked. Ireland sighed, she looked at Alice, who in return shook her head. Hungary looked at Alice.

"What happened?" she asked, this time, her voice quivering with anger.

"I'll only tell you if you don't tell anyone else, and promise to keep it to yourself" Alice said. Hungary nodded, got down to one knee, and bowed.

"I promise" she said, she then looked up and looked at Alice straight in the eyes. She watched as Scotland hesitantly let Alice go, allowing Alice to quickly go to Hungary.

"Stand up, you needn't do that" she said. Hungary just stared. The whole time Alice told

Hungary what happened, the woman had to be pinned down to the ground by both Michael and Scotland.

"NO LET ME BEAT UP THAT IDIOT" she would yell, Alice would be forced to stay on her bed and yell at the top of her lungs.

"NO PLEASE HE DOESN'T NEED TO KNOW-"

"OH BELIEVE ME THAT ASSHOLE WILL KNOW-"

"ENOUGH!" another voice tore the room. There on the doorway was Gilbert. He was furious.

"What are you doing here?" he asked Hungary. Hungary just looked away. "I told you to stay away from here"

"You're that asshole's best friend, how can you keep such a secret from him?"

"Because I can, now can all of you calm down so that Alice can calm down?"

"You're awfully nice to her, like her or something?" Hungary teases. Gilbert scoffed.

"If you're going to stay here then help out" he said as he walked to Alice, he pushed her down gently on the shoulders. "Now just lay down, let me stitch your wound back up okay?" he asked. Alice just stayed, she was too tired. "Elizaveta, can you fetch a bowl of water? and clean clothe?" he asked. Hungary nodded, she stood up. On her way to getting the requested items, Hungary was accompanied by Ireland.

"Aren't you in pain as well?" Ireland asked. Hungary blinked, and then she looked up.

"I guess you can say that...I mean I am getting attacked left and right..."

"Why did you really come here?" Ireland asked.

"Spain asked me to check on her...he was thinking that Alice may need more female company..."

"So came here for a favor?"

"I was interested too, I mean Alice would always be on the war front...but lately...she's been missing"

"would you do the same?" Ireland asked.

"excuse me?"

"Would you do the same? When you, per say, get married to someone who you really couldn't agree with, would you... learn to love them for the way they are?" Ireland asked.

"Yes" Hungary said. "I mean you would be stuck with them, so why not? learn to love their faults, as long as they learn too...it will make life seem more bearable that way.

"Do you feel that way towards a person right now?" Ireland asked. At this Hungary tried to hide a blush.

"If you do get married, but end up in a divorce...what would you have done differently?"

"I would have told him about the child" Hungary said. "I would try to...stay by their side still" Hungary said. "Until I know that they can or I can move on" she said. "But, If I do get married, I would do my best to cherish that person, to be true, to be there for them, to make sure that they feel like they're complete and not alone" she said. "But who am I to say that? I'm not even married yet" she said.

"The boy you like...is it Gilbert?" Ireland asked as she grabbed a pan. She looked back to see Hungary surprised.

"Is it that obvious?" she asked. Ireland shook her head.

"woman's intuition" Ireland said. "Alice senses it too, are you going to confess?"

"I don't know the way things are going, I'm more focused on myself for the time being"

"Best of luck"

"Thank you"

* * *

><p>Next thing Alice knew was someone clearing their throat. She cleared her mind from the flashback and looked at the direction of the sound. There she found Spain. She looked around the dining hall, it was just her and Spain.<p>

"Where did everyone-"

"Ballroom"

"Why did they leave you here?"

"I don't know, all I remember is them telling me to stay here with you, and escort you to the room"

"I didn't need anyone to escort me-"

"Not by the circumstances presented earlier today" Spain said cutting her off.

"You use to be so courteous" Alice whispered. Spain died a bit inside.

"To ladies" he said.

"What do you see me as?" Alice asked. Spain dreaded the question.

"A monster" _my wife. _

"Really? why did you put up with me then?"

" Because I wanted to keep what's mine, mine" _Because I love you_

"Were you that worried about your Low Countries?"

"Yes" _You are my prize possession_

"If you detest me so much then why are you putting up with me?"

"Out of courtesy" _Stop asking these questions. _

"I can go to the Ballroom alone-" As soon as Alice tried to stand up, she bumped into Spain. He trapped her in the chair by placing his hands on the armrests of the chair. Alice just looked up, her emerald eyes meeting his dark olive ones.

They just sat there, not moving, faintly they could hear the music. The slow violin, playing a melancholic tune. They both felt it, how their breathes became uneven, how their hands kept fidgeting, wanting to move, wanting to grab each other. How they wanted to embrace each other. But this, all in it's entirety, is war. The first one to give in to their temptation is the loser. The person on the other will retaliate with rejection, leaving the other scarred again. How Spain wanted to hold Alice's fragile body in his arms, but he knew that if she were to fall for him again, she would break, fall apart and disappear. He knew that if he breaks her heart yet again, it would granting Alice the right to die, the right to leave. Spain just stood there, he gulped and closed his eyes. Alice just sat there, nervously fidgeting, her finger aching from fidgeting and lacing themselves to the ribbons of the dress. Just as Spain closed his eyes, Alice panicked. She looked at the candles behind the Spaniard, the light doesn't have left. She closed her eyes, wishing that it was a dream.

They felt their noses touch. Alice felt Spain quickly moved his face so that his left cheek would touch her right cheek. She felt his head go down, trembling, and then resting on her shoulder. Alice kept her finger and hand still, she wanted to grab him into an embrace. To hug his form and to receive the action back. She just kept still, she could feel the Spaniard move, this time their foreheads were touching. She moved her head up, their nose now touching. She could feel it, how they were moving closer to each other, how their lips were close. Alice shivered when she felt his breath collide against her lips, they were chap. Again she shivered when she felt his lips gets close to hers. Suddenly he withdrew. Alice's eyes flew open, she looked forward and saw Spain walking away from her, he was pulling his hair. Alice just sat there.

"You enchantress" he hissed. "GET UP AND JUST GO TO THE BALLROOM DAMMIT" he said. At this Alice stood up and quickly made her exit. Spain looked at her as she walked past him, her eyes were glossy. As soon as she was out of sight Spain fell on his knees and covered his mouth. One of his hands was still holding on to the table.

"You know that will only confuse her more" a voice said. Antonio looked up and saw Gilbert entering the room from the kitchen entrance.

"How long were you there?"

"The whole time"

"Why didn't you say a word! YOU KNEW THAT I WAS GOING TO GET CAUGHT IN THE MOOD-"

"because I wanted to see if you would go through" Gilbert said.

"Why the hell are you here anyways?"

"I was checking up on you two, making sure that both of you are 'fine'"

"Well thank you you could've stepped in and ruined the moment"

"I didn't want to"

"SHE'S PROBABLY CONFUSED NOW! YOU SHOULD'VE STEPPED IN"

"I did not want to"

"what?"

"I did not want to step in"

"Why not?"

"I wanted to see how things would go...if it would get you thinking"

"What?"

"And it did, admit it you still love her"

"I can't adore her" Spain said as he looked where Alice was headed. "I can't bare to adore her more than I did once."

"You're scared"

"So what if I am, I want to keep her happy, and trust me Gilbert, her happiness is not with me"

"What makes you think that?"

"She's more miserable when she's around me!"

"Why would she be so miserable around you? She recently beat the crap out of your armada, so tell me, why would she feel horrible instead of happy? I honestly would feel really powerful after beating the shit out of your armada, I would celebrate it every night, but no, instead, she went home, disappeared from the face of the earth for a year or so, and changed, she's worst than before, she's ruthless again, but at the same time she's weak, she's been more keen, more sensitive than usual. Now tell me that those are signs of her being happy for breaking away from you, Just tell me"

"I won't let her fall for me. I'm a monster Gilbert, I'd rather have someone else take care of that Rose"

"You say that but watch, you'll visit that Rose garden as much as you can, all to get a glimpse of her, c'mon they're expecting you to escort her, Hungary will ask her what happened you know. Then you'll be in real trouble."

"I don't think I want to go to the ball room"

"What's that?" Prussia asked as he was turning around. Spain was standing up and he looked at Prussia.

"I don't want to go to the Ballroom, I don't want to see her dancing with another man, if I do...I might just grab her and cage her with me, please Gilbert, don't make me go to that room" Spain asked. Prussia sighed and hugged his friend.

"Why must both of you make this complicated?" he asked. Spain let out a small laugh and shrugged.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm so sorry that I have to cut it off there. <strong>

**Thank you so much for taking the time to read this fiction! Tell me what you think!**

**What's coming up in the next couple of chapters:**

**-Hamlet: the play will bug Antonio, (Denmark will be in that chapter)**

**Again, thank you so much! **


	13. When the ice break on the patient man

**disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

**The time period is currently 1601-1605 or when Hamlet was first enacted. (Quite honestly I could not find the exact year)**

**I'm really sorry for the long wait, The other stories have been going under cruel editing and history research (sepcifically 'What They Don't Know Can't Hurt Them' and 'Dreams') I am planning to release another story this time it being fem!UKxJapan, all shrine and spirits and stuff (The product of me being sleep deprived, watching some documentaries on Japanese folklore, reading Japanese Folklore and reading 'Black Bird'. **

**Pardon the horrible grammar and I hope you guys enjoy the story. **

**note: I am changing Denmark's name to the official 'name', so instead of using the name Mathias, I will be using the 'Lucas'.**

* * *

><p>Italy hummed a soft tune as they walked through the street. It's been years, in fact it's already 1601. Austria sighed as he felt Italy tug on his sleeves harder.<p>

"LOOK HE'S THERE!" Italy yelled as he saw his elder twin brother. Italy quickly let go of Austria's hand and ran to Romano, who in return nearly fell back into the ground. Spain let out a laugh as he caught the two. He looked up to see Austria.

"Amigo, What are you doing calling us to go out here? In this country?" He asked. Austria pointed to the Theatre behind Antonio.

"I heard of a play" he said. "And I didn't want to trouble Alice for the reservations, so I just came here, of course France found out and decided to invite Europe" he said. Spain laughed as he picked up the two Italians.

"Where is France?" he asked.

"He went ahead with Hungary and Prussia to see if the talk was true" as soon as Austria said that Prussia came from behind. He was panting.

"There's a play alright" he said. Austria raised a brow and looked at the Prussian.

"Mind telling us what happened Gil?" Spain asked.

"Well, let's just say that we saw a certain Dane" he whispered.

"Denmark?" Spain asked. "He's here too?" he asked.

"Yes, apparently he's going to watch the play with Alice" Spain looked at Prussia.

"... Denmark...here...to see a play?" he asked. Prussia nodded and sighed.

"Hungary is currently looking for Alice" France said as he ran back to Austria. Austria shook his head, "we can't really go unless they're here"

"I assume that you have brought Holy Rome along" Spain said out loud.

"IT'S IMPOSSIBLE" Hungary yelled from the top of her lungs. "THAT WOMAN IS IMPOSSIBLE TO CHASE"

"Why were you chasing her anyways?" France asked.

"I don't know, I felt compelled to make her join us to watch" she said in between breaths. At this, Prussia took a dizzy Holy Rome from Hungary.

"And you had a child with you". The crowd suddenly quieted when they heard a loud sound, they turned to the Globe Theatre and watched as the flag was slowly raised.

"We should go" Spain said.

Hungary looked around as they sat in their booth.

"Can you please calm down?" Prussia asked. Hungary shook her head. She later calmed when Austria put his hand over hers. She sighed and nodded. France looked down, the masses of the paupers that came to see the show was intimidating.

"Any idea on what this play is about?" France asked Spain as he leaned towards the Spaniard. Spain shrugged.

"From What I've been hearing, it's about a Danish Prince" Austria whispered.

"That explains why Denmark is here" Spain whispered.

"What's that?" Hungary asked as he looked up from the front row. Spain shook his head. He looked up, only to see a sight. Denmark holding Alice so tenderly. They both had smiles on their faces, in fact when the Dane noticed the Spaniard; he leaned down and gave Alice a quick peck on the cheek. Alice responds by laughing and dismissing the man's action and prompted him to sit down. Spain watched as the Dane's position was as if he was worried about the Spaniard getting close to the Englishwoman. Alice caught on to Denmark's acts and looked where his gaze landed. There she saw Spain, at first she tensed, but seemed to calmed when She felt the Dane's hand over hers. She looked at Denmark and smiled, the Dane smiled in return.

Spain sat uncomfortably in his seat. Not only was the play not kid-friendly, but at the same time the woman, that went by the name Ophelia seemed to unease him. She was too familiar, she seemed to much like Alice. How she was obedient, just like Alice was when she finally accepted the fact that she was in French control. Throughout the play he caught sights of Alice staring at him, their eyes locking until Denmark would snap Alice out of her gaze. He whispered something in her ear. Spain would look away. Sometimes Romano would stare at Spain, and then at Alice. France did not miss this notion and sighed.

"Ophelia is rather too weak is she not?" He asked. Spain looked at France then looked at Alice.

"I hope that this girl gets a little bit stronger" He whispered. France hid a smile as he looked back at the play.

"GET THEE TO A NUNNERY!" Spain jumped when he heard the actor screech out the lines. He looked and saw the 'woman' again. Ophelia seemed confused. Spain leaned forward, trying to hear what Hamlet has to say. He couldn't help but tear his eyes off the players to look at Alice, who was in fact, seemed to be wrapped into the whole play on its own. He then looked to see Denmark eyeing him, glaring in fact. Spain broke his stare and looked back at the scene unfolding. Still, the Prince is pretending to be mad. He heard France sigh right next to him. He looked at him with puzzling eyes, France smiled and motioned him to move closer to him. Spain did so willingly.

"This Prince is rather bold" France whispered. "He is not afraid to hurt the one he is truly interested in to keep her safe." He whispered.

"Yes, but couldn't he just warn her?"

"She is spineless, truly showing that a woman who only follows what she's told is dangerous for her own good" France continued. "I'm really relieved really" France said. Spain raised a brow.

"About what?" he asked.

"That girl and Alice now have something different" France said. Spain's eyes widened.

"how is she different from Alice?" he asked.

"because Alice can act on her own when she grew up, this Ophelia girl is old enough to act on her own."

"When she grew up?" Spain asked. France smiled and shook his head.

"I forgot that you only saw her when she was under Roman control" he whispered.

"HEY! HEY! HEY!" Prussia began. France and Spain looked at him.

"What is it Gilbert?" Spain asked. Prussia smiled and motioned for the two men to come closer to him.

"I have this great idea, that'll it get Alice really surprised" he whispered

"What is it mi amigo?" Spain asked.

"WHY DON'T BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP" he screeched. Hungary looked back at them. She then raised a brow and stared at Spain.

"I know seeing her with another man for a day is painful, but really Antonio?" she asked.

"IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH HER" Spain whispered.

"Sure it doesn't" Hungary whispered. "You've done nothing but look across the booth to stare at her, I mean look at her, she's just like a child who has not seen a play" Hungary said. Spain looked across to see Alice leaning over the edge, of course Denmark held her hand, but he was leaning with her. She smiled as the events unfolded and looked at Denmark to talk about the play. 'Is it really like that?" Spain read out of her lips. He watched as Denmark shrugged and hugged her. Alice pushed herself away from him, but still held onto his shirt. She was amused, she then turned to Denmark again. "I don't remember any of this when I was under your control". At this he watched Denmark chuckle. "Don't worry about it" Denmark mused. Alice just looked back at the play.

"She's really amused as you can see" Hungary said. Spain tore his eyes away from her and looked. "Seriously, it's like she wasn't a child-"

"SHHHHHHHH!" Italy, Romano, Holy Rome, and Austria hissed as they turned to look them. Hungary looked at the four of them and shrugged.

"I'll explain later" France sighed. Spain was unsettled for the whole duration of the play. All he could think of was Alice. Everytime Ophelia would sing a song, make an appearance, he would see Alice. Hungary kept an eye on the Spaniard. She held his hand and smiled at him. Spain just blinked.

* * *

><p>Spain sat by a brook. He had Romano, who was slowly getting lulled to sleep, on his lap. He had his guitar, Netherlands on the other side, who had also fallen asleep, and Belgium right next to him. He looked over to see Belgium, her head on his shoulders, with a small smile. He looked up to see the sunlight was being blocked by the leaves of the trees. He smiled, but there was something off. Romano stirred and looked up at him.<p>

"Keep her away from the water" he murmured. Spain looked at the child. Something caught his peripheral vision. Something was drifting in the water. He looked and found that it was a cream colored dress, there was some gold beads. Spain looked forward, only to find that the cloth was part of something much larger. He gently put Romano on Belgium's lap, he tried to move, but Romano stopped him.

"You mustn't follow it" he said. Spain looked at him, he ignored Romano and kissed his

forehead. Spain ignored the sleepy Romano and called for him. Spain did nothing but ignore him. He kept following the cloth, the river current was strong. Spain nearly ended his chase after the cloth until he saw something up ahead the stream. A tudor rose. Spain gazed at it, he didn't know that the rose existed in real life. He looked up ahead, only to find some of the petals floating on the water. He kept his gaze on the river and saw a tudor rose on something. He quickly ran to it. As he progressed he saw the water slowly getting dyed with red. When he caught up to the end of the trail he saw someone floating. He rushed to it only to stop when he saw the face. Her ash blonde hair was floating around her, caressing whatever it touched. He froze right there, but he leaned down and tried to touch her face;

_Sweets to the sweet: farewell!_

_I hoped thou shouldst have been my Hamlet's wife;_

_I thought thy bride-bed to have deck'd, sweet maid,_

_And not have strew'd thy grave._

The moment he heard the voice, his hand recoiled and looked at the scene in front of him. He realized the dress, it _the _dress, It wasn't just another clothing, but it was her wedding dress, the wedding dress she wore for the day of their Union, the happiest day of his life. He just stared at the figure, trying to repressed tears. Out of instinct, he grabbed her, trying to cradle her in his arms, he tried to say words, but he could not utter them. Suddenly, she began to crumble into pieces, Spain was horrified and tried to hold onto what he had left, in due time, he screamed for her name, to wake up, to wake up...

* * *

><p>"ALICE!" Antonio yelled from the top of his lungs. Everyone in the seating area looked at him. Hungary reached for his hand, but he moved it away from her quickly. He looked across the theatre to find Denmark glaring at him and Alice nervously staring at him. He noticed how Denmark had an arm around Alice, she seemed stressed, unwell, and Spain swore he saw her shook. He then looked around everyone and gave them a smile, Hungary smiled and cleared her throat. Alice then stood up and looked over the balcony, she found the actors looking at her and she nodded, the play resumed.<p>

The moment the play was over, Spain stood up, only to be grabbed by Hungary.

"You're going with us" she said as she pulled him towards the exit. Austria had Italy and Holy Rome in his arms while France had Romano. Romano constantly looked over to the other side, keeping an eye on Alice. He watched as the Dane put on a light blue coat on her. He watched as he tied the ribbon and put the hood on her. Soon Romano saw Denmark put on a velvet red coat. The moment the Dane put an arm around Alice and disappeared from the crowd. At this Romano drew a breath and yelled as loud as he could.

"ALICE DON'T LEAVE ME HERE WITH THIS FRENCHMAN!" At these he saw two people stop, Alice looked to her side and saw Romano. She then looked at Denmark who shook his head and tried to tug her back into the crowd. Alice complied and once again disappeared into the mass of people. At this Romano wriggled himself out of Francis' grip and ran. Spain did not miss this and managed to get his wrist free from Hungary's hold to run after the child.

"I HAVE TO GET ROMANO" he yelled as he followed the child into the sea of people.

"This way" Denmark said he pulled Alice into a tight turn.

"but Romano is running after us Lucas" Alice whispered. "What if the child-"

"Antonio would not let Romano run around this place, he's surely going after him right now"

"But what if Romano gets lost, we need to find him-"

"Alice, I have direct orders from your Queen to bring you back safely to your home right after the play-" At this Alice heard a voice. She turned around and ran to Romano the moment she saw him. Denmark couldn't help but smile when he saw Alice embracing the child.

"We were worried about you!" Romano said. "Ever since the last time I saw you at France's house, I couldn't stop thinking about the night when all of us fell asleep right next to each other" he said hugging Alice tighter. Alice smiled and kissed the child on the forehead.

"Romano" she said. "You must, forget about that, I'm not...I can't come back...you know I can't...Spain and I...we were just...just..." Alice tried to find the word.

"Just what?" Romano asked.

"Just not meant for each other" she said.

"TELL ME THAT WHEN YOU FIND ANOTHER MAN THAT YOU CAN BE HAPPY WITH!" Romano yelled. Denmark smiled, and looked at the two. Suddenly he heard footsteps.

"LOVINO!" he yelled. At this Romano looked back but his grip on Alice got tighter.

"I don't want to go" he whispered.

"LET GO OF HIM YOU WITCH" Antonio said. Alice felt Romano flinch when he heard Antonio's words. "He doesn't mean a single word" Romano whispered to Alice. Suddenly Alice hugged Romano tighter when she heard the sound of a sword leaving its scabbard. Alice covered Romano's head as she look at Denmark walking in front of her.

"That's where you stop" he said in a cold tone. Spain was quick to retaliate by bringing out his sabre and pointed it at the Dane.

"I only want the boy" he said.

"You think you'll get the boy when you insult a lady of the court?"

"Give me the boy" Spain hissed.

"You see, right now, my main concern is the lady my Spanish friend, if you want your little boy then you would do your best to distance yourself right now" Denmark said. Spain looked at Romano and then at Alice. He put his sword down.

"Now, you must apologize to the lady-"

"That would be unnecessary" Alice said she pushed Romano to Spain. Spain put his sabre back into its scabbard as the Dane did and just looked at Alice. He watched as Alice stood up and pushed Romano gently towards Spain. "I'm use to those comments" she finished. Denmark then wrapped an arm around her and tried to turn back to direction of Alice's house; that is until he felt something hit the back of his head. He looked back and saw, not only Spain, but France. Spain was glaring at the Frenchman, who was smiling. Alice turned around to see what was holding the Dane from walking and then noticed something on the ground. It was a glove. She watched as Denmark walked to it.

"Luca-" Alice tried to stop him but she was silenced when he stood up with the glove in his hand.

"Alice, you know what this means right?" he asked. Alice looked away and nodded.

"Even though we are in the times of kings and armies, we don't have knights anymore-"

"So you're going to reject this challenge?" France asked.

"Challenge? What is there for you two to fight for here? Surely it's not Alice-"

"Oh but it is" France said with a smile.

"Fine France, I will accept your challenge-"

"He was not the one who threw the glove" Antonio said. Alice took a step back, but she stopped when the Dane looked at her.

"What could possibly want?" Denmark asked looking at Spain.

"Why would it matter to you?" Spain asked back, this time he was glaring.

"Why?" Denmark smirked. "I'm responsible for this young lady" He said. France and Spain knew what that meant instantly. "So of course I would care about why someone like you would want anything to do with the lady you just insulted." he said.

"A talk, just a talk" Spain said.

"You wouldn't throw a gauntlet if you wanted a talk" Denmark said. He then drew out his sword out of the scabbard. "You want more than just a talk"

"You just said that you were responsible for her,that means if I wanted something then I would need to get through to you first" Spain said as he took out his sabre. "Francis get Romano and Alice away from here" he hissed. Denmark smirked, he was about to charge until Alice got in front of him. She had her arms out to her side and she looked at Spain.

"Even though he did take your challenge, I still have a say in this matter" she said. She looked at Spain. "This is not a suitable place for a duel" she said. "You are endangering my people" She said. "And what if Mathias wins? what will he get?"

"Pride in beating his ass" Denmark said behind her. "Oh..and he can't and won't touch you...EVER" he said.

"I accept those terms, but know that if I win, I will get not only a day-"

"He'll get A YEAR" Romano said as he looked at Alice.

"But you must withstand a week of my company" just you and I, alone." Spain said. At this Denmark took a step forward. But Alice prevented him getting any closer to the Spaniard.

"Fine, you know where my home is, be there by tomorrow noon and you will have your duel" she said as she turned to the Dane.

"My Queen is waiting for me, is he not?" She asked.

"She is" Denmark said. At this He turned to Alice and started to walk to the other direction.

France handed Romano to Spain the moment the Spaniard sheathed his sabre into the scabbard. "Are you serious?" he asked. Spain just looked at him.

"Yes I'm very serious about this duel"

"All to court her?" Francis asked.

"You won't be fighting for her" Spain said. "He is, so what's the problem?" he asked.

"Are you mad?" Francis asked. "What if Gilbert finds out?" he asked.

"WHAT IF HE DOES?" Spain yelled as he turned to look at him. "I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU TWO WILL DO TO ME" he yelled. Romano covered his ears and looked at Francis. "I CAN'T STAND SEEING HER BEING EMBRACED BY OTHER MEN" he said. "I CAN'T. SHE'S MINE AND ONLY MINE"

"Antonio-"

"Don't 'Antonio' me" he said. "If I don't do anything now...I may just lose her forever" Spain said. France just stared at him. "I have an Empire France, AN EMPIRE" he yelled. They paused when they heard the thunder, slowly it began to rain. "Do you know how much that scares me?" he asked. "To have an empire, AN EMPIRE ON WHICH THE SUN NEVER SETS ON. IT'S CURSE. A TERRIBLE CURSE THAT KEEPS THE BEAUTIFUL MOON AWAY" he yelled. "DO YOU KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO BE SO DAMN SCARED AFTER A DAMN NIGHTMARE ABOUT ROME DISAPPEARING FROM US? DO YOU?" he yelled. "The last words, the last words that man ever uttered to me is to cherish the person I love with all my heart. TO BE PASSIONATE TO THEM, TO MAKE SURE THEY KNOW THAT I LOVE THEM" he yelled.

"Antonio-" Francis tried again.

"NO, DON'T TRY TO TALK ME OUT OF THIS DUEL" He yelled. At this someone ran up to Spain, grabbed Romano and slapped him. He looked forward to see Hungary.

"GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF" she yelled. "Have you thought how she might feel?" Hungary asked. Spain looked at her and saw her eyes were glossy. "You just don't go and announce that you will court someone when you were the one who left them without an explanation in the first place" Hungary said. Spain looked at her and sighed. "She'll be confused Antonio" she said. "She'll be..." Spain walked up to her and hugged her.

"I'm just really scared about falling apart the way Rome did, I'll explain myself to her on the first day...I promise" he said as she took Romano from her.

* * *

><p>"Are you serious?" Denmark asked he tried to match Alice's pace. "That man wants to court you again...after...after...AFTER WHAT THAT ASSHOLE DID-"<p>

"I HAD TO LET HIM" she yelled. "I had to give him a chance-"

"YOU DON'T" Denmark yelled back. "That bastard threw you into a horrible pit of...despair, torment and confusion! HE LEFT YOU WITHOUT A WORD-" Denmark stopped himself. "I promised Portugal that I would watch over you in his place-"

"I KNOW YOU DID!" Alice said. "BUT MATHIAS I AM OLD ENOUGH TO MAKE DECISIONS FOR MY OWN NOW!" She yelled. "I'm not under you, or France OR ANYONE FOR THAT MATTER ANY MORE" she said. "I'm free from the chains of your damn rule had me from, I'm free to act like human...and...and fall in love" she said. "What if...What if he means it this time?" she asked.

"Alice...you can't just trust nations like that" he said. "You shouldn't just trust men like that...Alic-" before he could finish his sentence he felt her hug him tightly.

"I'M SCARED" she yelled. "I'm...I'M JUST SO DAMN SCARED I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO- MY HEART, DAMNIT, MY HEART, MY BLOODY HEART IS TELLING ME TO GIVE HIM A DAMN CHANCE, BUT MY MIND IS YELLING AT ME, CHIDING ME FOR GIVING HIM ONE" she said. "I'm confused Lucas, what should I do?" she asked. "What should I do?" she asked.

"Alice...you're...we're not human...we can't let just let-" he stopped and hugged her tighter. "You'll figure it out" he whispered. "You'll figure it out."

* * *

><p>"Is he really going to fight Denmark?" Italy asked Romano as they changed into their sleeping clothes.<p>

"That's what I heard!" he said. "I hope Spain wins!" he said.

"That means Alice can be your mommy!...wait...Alice can be our mommy!" Italy said as he clapped his hands together.

"SHE'S MY MO-" Romano was cut off when he heard the door open.

"I know how excited you two must be, but could you two please just-"

"PRUSSIA IS IT TRUE? IS SPAIN GOING TO DUEL DENMARK FOR ALICE'S HAND?" Italy asked. Romano found his hand slamming against his forehead. He just watched as Prussia stared at Italy and shut the door.

"ANTONIO" Prussia yelled.

"Was I not supposed to tell him?" Italy asked. Romano sighed and pushed his brother to the bed they were going to share.

"He was going to find out anyway" Romano said.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU CABRON?" he heard Spain yell at the Prussia.

"MEIN GOTT WERE YOU NOT SATISFIED BREAKING HER HEART THAT TIME?"

"It was my mistake and only I can fix it-"

"FIX IT?" Gilbert yelled. "HOW CAN YOU FIX HER MENTALITY NOW?" he asked. "Spain this is the last time I'm letting you go after her, you hear me? This is the last time DAMMIT." He said. After that, the two kids heard the door slam.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh goodness, I'm pretty sure I left out one or a couple 'Mathias' while editing this. Again I'm so sorry for the long wait and I'm really really sorry for the wait and the grammar and the mistakes. <strong>

**Please tell me what you think!**


	14. Come Back Home Little Bird'

**disclaimer: APH does not belong to me.**

**I forgot to mention, I have a tumblr...I didn't update it for nine months. BUT (I know you're not suppose to start a sentence with that word) I will be going on it more and posting things about the stories I'm working on.** **The url is just my ff name and then the usual tumblr url. I will be putting more attention to it. **

**The three that are under major editing are 'What they don't know can't hurt them', 'dreams', and 'Will the House of cards fall down'. I will be working on some new things like a fem!UKxJapan and a Rapunzel with Hetalia characters and different story plots. **

* * *

><p>Alice walked around her house. Michael followed her. "I told you to stay in bed" she said.<p>

"But my lady" Michael said. I promised to serve you for the rest of my life-"

"I know Michael, but this is a rest day for you, what we nations do must not become your concern" suddenly he grabbed her hand.

"I know the deal of the duel, and I highly disapprove of it"

"So does Mathias, I'm pretty sure that Spain has a slim chance of winning since he disapproves" she said.

"My lady-"

"Please Michael, just rest for the day." She said.

* * *

><p>Spain woke up and saw something resting against the wall. It was his ax; he looked at it and wondered how it got to England.<p>

"I managed to bring it here overnight" someone said. Spain looked towards the chair by the window to find Gilbert.

"If you're going to fight, you might as well fight with all you've got. You and Mathias have the same weapon type, so I suggest you to fight strategically." He said. "If you really want Alice back, then you would get up no matter how many times you fall, Mathias highly disapproves, so he will be giving it his all…." Prussia said as he walked to the door. He looked at Spain before he left the room. "Good luck"

Antonio sighed and picked up the ax. "So it starts" he said.

Portugal ran through house until he got into the garden.

"I came as soon as I heard the news-" He said. He looked at the Dane swinging his ax around. "You can't be serious" Portugal said.

"Oh it's serious, your brother wants to court her again" He said.

"You were only supposes to stay for a DAY!" Portugal said. "What would your government think-"

"They don't care about our personal problems" Denmark said. "Plus, I'm worried about Alice, she agreed to the conditions" Portugal sighed and looked at the garden.

"Where is she?" he asked.

"Bath" The Dane said as he threw his ax to the target across from him.

"What the hell were you thinking?" Portugal said as he barged into the bathroom with clean towels. Alice just stared at him and looked.

"You know what's beautiful about our friendship?"

"What?"

"We're comfortable enough to walk into each other taking a bath and not giving a damn about it or even getting the feel to bed each other" Alice mused as she leaned to the edge of the tub. Portugal sighed and grabbed the chair by the door. He placed it right in front of her and sat down on it. He placed the towel on his lap and looked at her.

"Back to my question, what were you thinking?"

"That your brother would lose"

"That's impossible he has the personality of the bull-"

"Then that means that Mathias has to simply treat him like a bloody bull to win"

"You dare suggest a thing like that?"

"You were the one against your brother winning in the first place, now that I presented you with this idea you're suddenly on his side?"

"I'm not picking sides Alice, I just want you to be mentally safe"

"That's impossible considering where I stand now" She mused.

"Alice…Do you still have feelings for my brother?" At this Alice fell silent. She looked at Portugal straight in the eyes and furrowed her eyebrows together.

"I don't know myself, I mean….what if he.. what if he actually means it this time?"

"Alice, trust me, When Antonio said that he 'loves you' when you were together, he meant it." He just stared at the girl. "My brother may be all devilish if he wants to, but he can't hide his feelings of love from the person he really wants."

"If he wins, what would you do?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"I'm giving you the choice to do something"

"I don't know"

"You don't know"

"It depends on the situation"

"Situation? Exactly what kind of situation do you need in order for you to act?"

"One where your Monarch would send me a letter to get you out of trouble."

"huh" Alice said as she grabbed the towel from Portugal's lap. She stood up and wrapped herself. Portugal sighed and just sat there in front of Alice. He watched as she stepped out of the tub and walked to the door that leads her directly to her room. He sighed and stood up, following the girl into her room.

"Our relationship is too…."

"Too what?" Alice asked as she turned to him. He smiled and kissed her forehead.

"We're too comfortable around each other"

"Don't blame me" she said.

"Do you need help with your dress?" Portugal asked as Alice walked over to the curtained area.

"Yes, yes I do"

"Well hurry, from what I heard downstairs, Hungary came in advance"

"WHAT?" Alice asked as she poked her head out. Suddenly there was a knock.

"You know Alfonso, you should really let a lady help Alice put her dress on" Portugal smiled and looked at Alice. She shook her head and frowned.

"I'm sorry Elizaveta, but it looks like the Lady of the House would like me to help her change"

"oh that's some lies….wait…She's serious?"

"Very much"

"…"

"But I do have to go and make sure Denmark puts on the proper armor" He looks at Alice who gave him a glare.

"YOU BASTARD YOU'RE DOING THIS ON PURPOSE!" she whispered.

"YOU NEED MORE FEMAL E FRIENDS" He whispered back. Alice just glared at him and disappeared behind the curtain. Alfonso let Hungary in and pointed towards the closed curtains. "She's behind that, good luck trying to help her" Hungary smiled and just decided to wait for the girl.

"You got your corset all tight and tied?"

"Yes"

"Alfonso helped you with that?"

"Yes"

"Are you really going to let these boys have a duel?"

"Yes"

"Is that all you're going to give me? One word answers? Alice, my dear you are speaking English, you know what people outside call your language? The language that-"

"Takes and borrows" She said as she said as she drew one of the curtains. "I know what people say, I have to be aware of everything"

"Then are you really going to let these boys have their way with this nonsense of a duel?"

"Listen Elizaveta, I don't even know where Spain got the idea of the whole 'throw the gauntlet challenge' I hardly remember any of the duel in my 'kingdom'."

"So are you going to let them-"

"I have to, Denmark grabbed the damn glove, and both of the men want to proceed, honestly these men could've just done away with words, rather than this ax fight"

"What if Spain wins? Will you really spend one whole week with him?"  
>"It's only a week"<p>

"A week is enough"

"What? You think that seven days is enough to make someone fall in love?"

"Honey, it takes one moment for someone to fall in love"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because I know"

"Of course." Alice said as she walked past Hungary to sit on her bed. "Spain will lose"

"What makes you say that?"

"Because he's against Denmark, you honestly think that the guy responsible for me will just let me go like that?" Hungary then thought about it and sat by Alice on her bed.

"Exactly what does Denmark mean by being 'responsible'?"

"To watch over me" Alice said. "Don't tell me that you all thought that him being responsible meant he took my virginity"

"NO, definitely not that…..okay, that's what we all thought"

"Why?" Alice asked as she stood up. "I mean why do you guys care about who I slept with for the very first time? I mean, I don't consider him as a first-" Alice stopped herself and looked back. "What I'm trying to say is that whoever was my first should not be a matter to anyone"

"But you would usually have a connection-"

"That theory does not have proof" Alice said. "It does not have any proof what so ever. I don't feel some sort of attachment to anyone, especially Denmark"

"I'm not talking about us being tied through our countries Alice, but tied through emotion"

"I'm not emotionally tied to that man in any way Elizaveta, enough with this connection scare, what are you really here for?"

"I'm here to warn you"

"Warn me?"

"About keeping the secret from Antonio"

"How much does Europe know?"

"Only a handful of Europe knows"

"A handful?"

"Nearly every Germans know, Spain is in the dark about it, I'm sure North Italy and Holy Rome doesn't know a thing about it…Belgium and Netherlands knows nothing, but this secret will get out somehow, Antonio has the right to know"

"What he does not know can't hurt him, give me a good reason for him to know"

"He was going to be the father"

"'was going to be the father', that's not enough of a reason to tell the man"

"It was the very reason why you could not chase him at the day you two decided to end your union" Alice then quieted and looked at Hungary.

"My inability to chase after him was because of my will, if I wanted him to stay I would have ignored the pain and kept running-"

"YOU HAD A BLOODY, QUITE LITERALLY A BLOODY CUT ON YOUR ABDOMEN; YOU THINK YOUR BODY WAS GOING TO IGNORE THAT?"

"YES ELIZAVETA, I THINK IT WOULD HAVE"

"What are you two arguing about?" Portugal said as he opened the door. Hungary then stood up and looked at him and pointed at Alice.

"Don't you think that Alice should tell the Spaniard about the miscarriage?" Portugal then looked at her. Alice sighed.

"Exactly how many of you in Europe know about this whole miscarriage ordeal?"

"A handful" Alice mumbled. Portugal then looked at Hungary.

"I do feel that my brother needs to know about his 'child', but at the same time, I feel that for the meantime, for Alice's sake, I think that brother should not know"

"unbelievable-"

"Believable" Gilbert said as he pushed Portugal aside. "I don't think Antonio should ever find out, he doesn't need to, hell the mother didn't even know she was pregnant, so it was like it never happened-"

"BUT IT DID HAPPEN" Hungary yelled standing up, her finger pointing at Alice "SHE HAS THE BLOODY SCARS, THE NIGHTMARES, THE PAIN IS STILL THERE. SOMETIMES SHE WOULD LOSE THE ABILITY TO WALK BECAUSE OF SOME PAIN SHE FELT"

"YOU'RE RIGHT" Alice said as she stood up to face Hungary. "YOU'RE RIGHT. THE PAIN IS STILL HERE." She paused and walked to the window that gives her the view of the courtyard. She saw the Dane throwing his ax and looked away when Antonio, who was leaning on one of the pillars, looked up and saw Alice. "But I want to avoid seeing pain on his face. I want to avoid him feeling the guilt, I want to avoid seeing the faces he made when he was taking care of me after my abduction from the Inquisition." She then turned to face Hungary. "I can't tell him that I lost a child and that was the reason for my inability to chase after him. Though I will admit to the fact that I can't bear to be with him for more than a second without wanting to grab him and kiss him, and hug him. I want to be there for him but at the same time, I bear and hold secrets that can destroy what makes Antonio, Antonio. Romano already lost a mother, he does not need to lose his father." Alice was stopped when Prussia grabbed her by the arm and hugged her.

"Romano is outside waiting for his 'mother'" he whispered. "If the burden of keeping the secret is too much, then please just tell Antonio. Now Alice, please get yourself together, this duel is about to start"

* * *

><p>"The skies don't look so great" Spain said as he walked into the courtyard.<p>

"You tell me" Denmark said as he got up from his chair. "So are we really going to do this? This whole duel thing?"

"I guess, I mean you did pick up the 'gaunlet'"

"So you were serious?"

"Are you serious about Alice being kept away from me?"

"Very"

"Then yes, this is serious"

"I wonder what's taking them so long"

"Nevermind that mi amigo, you think Alice would let us fight if it rains?"

"What happens between our fight is not her decision, it's ours, so if you would like to fight in the rain then go ahead, I'm just going to let you now ahead of time that I'm not letting anything stop me from kicking your ass today, got that?"

"Well then let me just warn you now mi amigo, I will stop at nothing to get mi amor back"

"We'll see who gets what in the end" Alice said as she walked behind Denmark to pushed him out into the courtyard. At first the Dane turned back to her and kissed her forehead, "I'll win for you" he said with a smile.

"Just don't get injured to the point where your bloody government gets mad at me"

"I won't"

On the other side, Gilbert was talking to the Spaniard.

"Listen I have a strong feeling that you will lose"

"Me too, but I will be able to have my time with Alice"

"Antonio, before you fight, there's something that you should know"

"What is it mi amigo? Does it concern Romano?"

"It sort of does"

"Then what is it mi amigo, this duel can wait if it's about him."

"It's about a sibling Romano could've-"

"WE DON'T HAVE THE WHOLE DAY" Spain heard the Dane yell across the courtyard. He then looked back at the Prussian.

"It can wait" Gilbert mentioned. "Good luck"

Portugal sat next to Alice on the opposing side of the courtyard. "Who do you think will win?" he asked jokingly.

"Denmark, hands down." Alice said.

"Betting what?"

"A whole shipment of tea"

"I think my brother will get what he wants"

"What to spend time with me?"

"Trust me Alice, he will get more than just a week, he'll get more than that" Alice then felt her body jump when she heard metal hitting metal. She looked forward to see the two axmen going at it.

"Could they have chosen a better weapon?"

"What a sword?"

"Precisely, a sword and a shield". They heard another clang. They looked forward to see that Denmark was pushing Antonio back.

Alice looked across, looking out for a certain Italian.

Romano hid behind Prussia, well the pillar Prussia was leaning on. "You should come out and watch" Prussia said not looking back. Romano just stayed silent.

"It's stupid"

"What is?"

"This whole duel, it's unnecessary…I mean why can't Spain just talk to Alice?"

"Because Alice would not talk to him"

"WHY?"

"Because Alice could not stand to be with Spain"

"Because of the incident?" Romano asked as he took a few steps to stand by the Prussia's side.

"Exactly because of that. Now watch Romano, Spain is not only fighting to be with the one he loves, but to be the one he knows that you need, your mother" At this Romano stood beside the Prussian, hugging his leg. Prussia smiled and placed a hand on the back of the Italian's head.

"It doesn't look good" Hungary mumbled to herself.

"You tell me, you let these two go barbaric, all for what? a girl."

"Spain is serious"

"I know he is, but at the same time he could've thought of something different, instead of this horror show. What if Romano gets scarred because of this?"

"This will not scar Romano"

"I have a strong feeling that this Dane will try to kill Spain, trust me it'll be traumatic"

Denmark ran towards Spain and swung his ax. Spain on the other hand jumped over and brought his ax down. Denmark smirked and tried to swing his ax again, but this Spain dragged his close to him so the blades would hit each other.

"Hey, just so we can work together in the future, this battle would not hurt our relationship, right?" Spain joked as he pulled his ax back to him.

"Sure, like we have a relationship anyway" Denmark mused as he ran to the Spaniard again. Spain got ready in a defense position but was surprised when the Dane went from running to sliding onto him. Before he knew it, he was on the ground with his ax flying in the sky.

Alice stood up when she was the sight. She watched as the rain drop began to fall just as Spain's ax reached the highest height it could attain from the launch. She watched as the ax goes down, not only that, but when she saw the Dane bring his ax down on the ground next to the Spaniard, which pushed Antonio to roll into the direction his ax was bound to fall on.

"ANTONIO-" Alice yelled, but she was soon cut off. She looked to see that Denmark was looking at her. Alice turned and looked away when she heard the thunder. She looked forward to see the Spaniard kneeling on one knee; he was inches away from his ax. She looked across and watched Prussia push Romano to go next Hungary, who was in the shades of the courtyard.

"You had enough yet?" Denmark asked as he planted his ax on the ground. Spain smirked and shook his head and stood up and walked to grab his weapon. "That was a warm-up, give me your best, cabron" At this Denmark charged at him, Spain just used his ax, which was planted to the ground, and jumped over Denmark. A second after he landed with both of his feet, he turned on his left heel and kicked the Dane who was just turning around. Prussia smiled when he saw Lucas fall on his ass.

"LET'S GO SPAIN!" Romano yelled out.

Spain smiled and pulled his ax out of the ground and walked back.

"C'mon Denmark, I said give me your best"

"Oh you're just asking for it now" Denmark said.

"Oh no" Alice whispered to Portugal.

"Denmark…." Portugal said standing up and walked to stand next to Alice.

"He's getting all riled up.."

"The Viking and the Bull, who will win?" Portugal mused. At this Alice pushed him and began to walk along the sides of the courtyard.

Spain and Denmark kept charging at each other, blade to blade, blade to the metal body, and sometimes a scratch to the armor. So far Denmark has a huge gash on his left shoulder, while Spain was sporting a bleeding cut across his abdomen. Denmark smiled and kicked the Spaniard right in the wound. Spain winced and let go of his ax. At this Prussia turned Romano around and covered the child's eyes by putting his hat on the child and pushing it down. At this, the Dane raised his ax and swung it into the Spaniard's shoulder. Spain dodged as fast as he can, but his armor suffered. He cursed as the swing drove him away from his weapon. He then looked at Alice. She looked at him with worry and constantly shook her head. 'Give up' she mouthed. He shook his head and removed his top armor off.

"Let's go Denmark, no armor" he yelled.

"ARE YOU INSANE?" Hungary yelled from where she stood.

"Allright" The Dane said as he threw the top of his armor towards Alice. Alice frowned when the armor splashed mud onto her dress. "That crap was just slowing me down anyways"

"We finally agree on something" Spain said as he ran, circling the Dane.

"The hell are you up to?"

"Something" Spain said as he stopped running and slid towards the Dane. Lucas smiled and moved away from him.

"You're not going to trip me this time" he remarked as he brought his weapon down. At this Spain grabbed the handle of the ax and used his momentum to pull the Dane to the ground. He quickly stood up and stepped on the Dane's arm as he took the ax from him. He swung down but the ax was blocked by Luca's arm. To all of the Nation's surprise, the ax only cut through about a quarter into the Dane's arm. Alice looked away, refusing to see the blood gushing out of her 'guard'. Denmark smirked and pushed the Spaniard off him using the ax. At this Spain kept his distance, trying to move slowly to his own ax. His pace was quickened when the Dane began to charge at him, this time he was swinging the ax around. When Spain managed to get his ax, Denmark swung his low, cutting into the Spaniard's leg. Antonio held a cry in his throat as he pulled away and got his ax's blade out of the ground and threw it to Lucas. This managed to give the Dane cut on the right shoulder, the angle of the cut being so close to his neck. At this the Dane pierced the Spaniard through, pinning him against the wall. Spain let out a scream. But the fight did not end there. Spain grabbed his ax and removed it from the Dane's shoulder and stabbed it again, Denmark on the other hand grabbed the ax's handle and pushed it so that it went from his wound to the Spaniard's shoulder.

"STANDS" Alice yelled as she ran and tried to get the Dane away from the Spaniard. "Lucas! Stands, stands, STANDS" she kept yelling trying to get him off the Spaniard. She could feel it, each time she tried to drag the Dane away from Spain, the more he pushed his and Spain's ax onto Spain, making his injury worst.

"Don't worry about me Alice"

"BELT UP" Alice yelled.

"Stands, Danmark, Stands" Alice kept telling, but to her dismay he ignored her. She then felt someone reach over her and touched the Dane's shoulder.

"Danmark, stoppe der dugor Alice graede" She looked back to see Norway in his dark violet cloak. At this Denmark backed off, bumping into Alice, who did fall back onto Norway. Norway caught her and turned her so that she was facing him. He stared at her face for five seconds, and hugged her.

"Look what you've done" he said to Denmark who turned around. He then looked at Spain, who was going between consciences and blacking out. "When I heard about the duel I was worried about you 'losing it' and you did, now look at Alice, the very person you were responsible of. Look at her, she's trembling." He said moving to his side when the Dane reached to touch Alice. "You have spilled her lover's blood all over her dress, do you know how much trauma that will be? And look there was a kid here for the god's sake. You let a kid see you like this? You let Romano see your stab Spain with your ax, which is by the way still stuck in him pinning him on that lovely wall." At this the Dane fell silent. "It's not his fault" Alice mumbled as she tore herself from Norway's comforting hold.

"It was mine, I let them have this duel" she mumbled as she hugged the Dane. She tiptoed and kissed him on the forehead. "You win noble knight" she said. Denmark smiled and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered. Alice hugged back and then let him fall onto Norway. She rushed to Spain and slowly got Denmark's ax off of him.

"fool" she whispered. She slowly took the Dane's ax off of him and threw it to the ground. She caught the Spaniard in her arms and tried her best to hug him as loosely as she could. She fell on her knees cradling the Spaniard and laid him so that his back was on her lap.

"I'm getting blood all over your dress" he said.

"Oh shut it, right now closing your wound is top priority" she said. "Alfonso, go get the medical kit in the kitchen" she said. At this she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see that it was Norway.

"I'm sorry about this mess my brother caused, I mean I'm sure you did not mean the duel to go this far"

"I'm very sorry for letting him get hurt like this. I promised that it won't happen, not ever"

"Don't worry about it, plus, he heals faster than you, so he'll be fine."

"Please Norway, stay until Lucas gets better"

"I will, though I would like it if I were to go to a better location"

"I'm sorry, the weather of my country is to no one's liking"

"but yours" Norway mused as he elbowed the approaching Dane" He turned to him and glared. "I was expecting you to be more controlled"

"I was"

"Look at Antonio, you think this was you being under control? And for crying out loud, Alice was already speaking in the language you talk and yet you still did not stop, Damark, you were not in control, what if you lashed out and axed Alice?"

"I would never-"

"Go to the bloody cleaning room" Alice ordered as she turned her attention back to Spain. "Please Lucas, Michael is already there with the bed and recovery supplies, go, please" she said as she tried to assess on how to move the Spaniard. She signed and motioned for Prussia to come over.

"In the room across from mine there is a stretcher, go get it, but before you do I want you to go on the table in that very same room and grab the bottle. Sprinkle some of the water on the stretcher then come here. Ask Romano to go into the kitchen, Portugal should be there already looking for the medical kit. Tell him that he has to keep Romano occupied. Tell Austria to come over here and help you move Spain to the room right next to mine, from there I can tend to this idiot's wounds"

"Wait wait wait wait WAIT" Prussia whispered. "I'm sorry, did I just hear you say 'tend to his wounds?" Alice nodded.

"I can't send Spain back to his home with him looking like this" she said. "And rushing him out to a physic would just give everyone in the world a scare about a man who lived through his wounds-"

"HE'S RELIGIOUS, I'M PRETTY SURE THEY'D SAY THAT IT WAS HIS MIRACLE"

"WE CAN'T RISK THAT" Alice said. "Go. Just go and do what I told you to do" Prussia nodded and left, he motioned Hungary to carry the stunned Italian to the kitchen, while he pulled the Austrian close to him. Alice just sat there in the rain, next thing she knew she heard a laugh. She looked down to see that Spain was covering his face.

"Dios Mio" he said through his laughter. "I can't believe this"

"What can't you believe?"

"You're covering me from the rain, for crying out loud Alice, that's my job"

"And why is it your job?"

"because I'm the man"

"Sexist arsehole"

"Ladies are not to curse, am I right?"

"I'm just saying, just because I'm a girl does not mean that I'm not allowed to commit myself to womanly duties only, I have to do what-"She stopped when she felt the Spaniard hug her tight. "Idiot, you shouldn't have tried so hard"

"And why not?"

"I don't know, there's a part of me hoping that you were just fooling around"

"I never fool around when it comes to making Romano happy"

"You think that you getting butchered like that will make that boy happy?"

"No, I was hoping that me getting butchered like this would show you how serious I am about you"

"me?"

"Come back" Spain said as he looked up so that his eyes would meet Alice's. "I'm tired of waiting by the empty bird cage, Alice, come back"

* * *

><p>"Spain just used his ax, which was planted to the ground, and jumped over Denmark" <strong>okay, for this, I want you guys to imagine the scene from 'Thor' where Loki and Thor are fighting and Loki just used his staff as a pole thing to kick Thor. o_o;;<strong>

**Stands: Stop**

**What Norway said: Denmark Stop, you are making Alice cry  
><strong>

**mwuhahahahahahahahahahaha (don't know why I did that evil laugh there)**

**Let me know what you think!**

**Again I'm so sorry for making you guys wait FOR THE LONGEST TIME on this fiction. I'm really sorry about the grammar and all of that improper English and the limited vocab. **

**Don't say goodbye the Dane just yet though. spoiler: He's going to help with all the fluff and asdfghjkl; moment for the next chapter. **


	15. Ending the war they started

**I'm sorry for not updating in such a long time! **

**I have no excuses. But I hope that you all like the update!**

**For the other fics:**

**Dreams: still under major editing**

**What they don't know can't hurt them: Its on its way...I think o.o;;**

**Will the house of card fall down?: same status as 'What they don't know can't hurt them'**

**pardon the grammar. **

* * *

><p>Antonio woke up when the cold air hit his face. He flinched, but at the same time his body felt a thousand, no millions and millions of pins stabbing him in every inch of his skin. He hissed and stayed still.<p>

"You're an idiot"

"I know, How long will I be out?"

"I don't know. It really depends on how fast your body heals itself"

"I see, how slow will that be?"

"I don't know, it's up to you, your immunity really doesn't collate with your economy"

"Alice, that is you right? The one tending me right now?"

"Yes, yes it is"

"Then in that case, I would like to heal in a very slow and stable-" He stopped when he felt a strong pain on his face. He looked up to see Alice, whose eyes had red lining.

"DON'T EVER DO THAT. NOT EVER." She yelled. "YOU HAVE ROMANO TO WORRY ABOUT, WHAT IF-"

"Is he allright?" Spain asked.

"He's in the kitchen cooking your food"

"Was he in there the whole time?"

"No, he was in his room"

"There's a room for him here?"

"Michael keeps it clean" Alice said. "You and Denmark have been gone for three days. THREE DAYS." Alice emphasized.

"Has he regained consciousness?"

"Yeah, he's been silent though, something very uncharacteristic of him"

"Yeah? Well maybe he's shock" Alice glared at him.

"Probably" she mumbled. She turned her back and headed for the door.

"Stay by my side" Spain muttered. Alice looked back, her eyes irritated by the command. Did this man really think that she was going to do what he demands? "I won remember? So you have to spend time with me. So Alice, stay with me" Alice looked away and reached the door. "Alice please-" Antonio stopped when he heard the doorknob turning and the a small creek that escaped from the door's hinges. He sighed and looked away as he heard the door close.

Denmark woke up when he heard the creaking of a window being opened. "How long was I out?"

"Three days" Norway said as he sat on the edge of the bed. His back was turned to the Dane. Denmark looked around the room and decided to sit up.

"You shouldn't sit up" Norway said not bothering to look back.

"Oh now you're worried?"

"What are you trying to say?" Norway asked still looking out the window.

"I'm saying that you usually don't care when I become reckless, you would leave me alone and not say a word-"

"You left us all worried you know"

"Oh so now you're mad because what? Everyone else was worried?" Denmark asked with a scoff. "You're really confusing you know that?"

"What do you want from me?" Norway asked not even turning to the Dane.

"It's more like what you're willing to give" Denmark replied as he turned to try to stand up.

"What are you" Norway asked as he turned to the Dane and reach out to grab him by the arm.

"Don't" Denmark said as turned and slapped Norway's hand away. There was a pause, for a second Norway's eyes flashed with anger, confusion and sadness. Denmark saw this and looked away. "Don't touch me" He muttered.

"What are you doing?" Norway asked again, this time he cut the walking Dane off by rushing to his front.

"None of your business"

"It is my business" Norway said. He watched as Mathias looked down at him. He noticed how the blonde began to form his hand into a fist, restraining himself from harming him

"Why do you care?"

"Why?" Norway asked himself out loud. "Because everyone is worried about you"

"So you only care when it's everyone" Denmark muttered.

"What are you trying to point out? They left me in charge of bringing you back to your country-"

"So you feel responsible"

"What are you trying to get out of my responses?" Norway asked, his tone staying cold and distant. All he saw was a fist directed at him. He leaned back and flinched, closing his eyes and covering his ears. He peaked and saw how Denmark was glaring at him. "Go home Norway" He whispered. The silence that came after the demand was more painful than if Norway was really punched. "I don't need someone who's just here because they are concerned about the ones at home, so go home." Denmark took a step away from the Norwegian and pushed him, as gently as he can with his anger, to the side. He turned to him and said "I need to go and thank Spain." He straightened himself and tried to relax. He merely guided Norway to step on the side as he took a step forward. He winced when he felt a stinging pain on his abdomen. Norway rushed to him, trying to help, but Mathias just pushed him away. "I'm fine" he said.

"No you're not" another voice said. He looked at the door to find Romano carrying a bowl of soup. "You're in pain, you should sit down and eat before you do anything" Denmark laughed and walked over to the kid. He messed with his hair and just opened the door. Romano sighed and looked at Norway. "You should be more honest"

"About what?" Norway asked.

"Your feelings, if it hurts you to see him doing something like that then speak out, we have a voice you know, that's what it's for." Romano said as he exited.

Denmark was walking around the halls of Alice's house. "I should've asked Romano where that Spaniard's room was."

"And I'm going to tell you that he would never tell you such a thing" Alice said from behind. Denmark jumped and looked back to see a calm Alice. She was wearing her burgundy colored dress that was laced with white ribbons and a white cravat held onto the dress by a cream colored pin. He looked down and saw that she was holding a tray that had a warm soup and what seemed to be ale in a small cup. "Romano would think that you would try and kill him in his sleep, what's your business with him anyways?"

"I need to thank him."

"Thank him?" Alice asked as she began to balance the tray on one hand and held the Dane on the other. "Thank him for what?"

"Preventing me from doing something I would've regret"

"Regret?" Alice asked. "Well I guess I can take you to his room, but we need to hurry, I don't want the soup to get cold"

Spain turned to the direction of the sound when he heard the door open. "What is Mathias doing here?" he asked Alice as she put the tray down on the side table. "More like why are you sitting up" Alice said in annoyance.

"He needs to 'thank' you" Alice said as she turned to leave the room. Denmark quickly reached back and grabbed Alice's hand. "I think you need to hear this too" Alice just looked at the Dane and leaned on the door.

"I'm sorry for becoming what I was during the duel, I don't know what came over me, I thought I had everything under control but it was the other way around, you had it under control Antonio" Spain smiled and nodded.

"I'm here to thank you for holding onto my axe and pulling it back to you"

The Dane turned to Alice when he saw her form tense from the confession. Alice stayed silent, keeping her gaze away from both men.

"Alice you were right behind me, you could not have seen Spain's hand on the ax" He clarified. "If you were not talking to me in my language, there would have been a possibility, no then it would have been the scenario where I turn around and attack Alice." Denmark said.

"You were going to attack me?" she asked. Denmark nodded.

"Alice you've known me since we were young, you knew that I had fits of anger where I can't control my movements" The blonde haired green-eyed girl stayed silent.

"let me tell you what really happened" Denmark said as he turned to Alice. He knew that the girl was confused. "The moment I pinned Antonio on the wall with the ax and cut him with the other, he began to talk my language. I vaguely remember what he was saying." He kept his gaze on the girl. She looked up and stared at him, he could tell that she did not want to believe what he was saying. She stood still, silent. Alice tore her gaze from Mathias and looked at Antonio. The Spaniard was not looking at her, but he did look like he was angered by every statement the Dane made. Alice's attention shifted from Antonio to Mathias when she felt him embrace her.

"I'm sorry" he whispered to Alice. "But I'm telling the truth. I know you wanted to demonize Spain's image, but at the same time I can't do that, you are too precious to me to lie to." He mentioned. He leaned forward to kiss her forehead. "I'm really sorry"

"excuse us" Alice said in a flat tone. She opened the door and untangled herself from the Dane. She held onto the Viking's hand and led him out of the room. Once he was alone in the room, Spain let out a sign and shook his head.

The next time Spain saw Alice was when Alice was changing the bandages. Ever since the confession, the one who has been coming into the room to give him food was Romano. Of course Spain both did not and did mind this change. He was happy to see Romano for once and converse with the boy. "She's not mad" Romano said as he sat on the edge of the bed. "She just wants to get some distance and think"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"It's written all over your face" Romano said with pride. "Seriously, if you can't hide your emotions well anymore-"

"It's difficult when you're desperate"

"So you're actually going to admit that this is desperation, how hard have you fallen?" another voice said. Both the boys looked at the door to see Alice's personal butler, Michael, open the door with a letter in hand. "This letter came in late at night, it's from your king, so it's urgent" he said as he handed it to Spain. He looked at Romano and smiled.

"Michael!" Romano beamed. "The marigolds are here!" Spain looked at the child as he opened the letter.

"There's some fresh baked carrot cake in the kitchen, go ahead and treat yourself to some when you have time" Michael left soon after he mentioned it to Romano. The boy turned to Spain to wait for him to tell him what the letter is about.

" He says to take my time here" Spain said as he fold the letter by its creases. Romano frowned as he knew Spain was withholding the information. He jumped down and took the tray, he stopped when he heard Spain sigh. He looked at him and debated whether or not he should tell Alice's plans. "She's trying to get us to home as soon as possible" Romano mumbled. "She doesn't want us here for more than two weeks, today makes it one week, you're in no position to oppose"

"Alice will honor the deal" Spain reassured Romano. "I'm sure she'll consult me about any transportation issues" He looked at Romano and messed with his hair. "Right now just enjoy your time here"

* * *

><p>Alice entered her house and quickly removed her cape and gloves. It took a couple of minutes for Michael to help her dry up. "How was seeing Sir Mathias off?" Alice answered a couple of seconds later as she shivered from the rain. "It was fine, He was happy and worried. Did anything happen when I was gone?"<p>

"Nothing that I know of, Sir Antonio is awake and has been fed for both breakfast and lunch"

"Good, see to it that Romano and Spain get food for supper, I need a bath and new clothes, I didn't expect the rain today-"

"You are the very personification of this country yet the weather takes you by surprise" Michael remarked. "Speaking of redressing, Sir Antonio's bandages seems to be soaked in blood, should I changed the bandages?"

"I'll do it, I have some matters to discuss with him"

Alice knocked on the door before entering. She was waiting for the Spaniard's approval. "Come in" she heard. She opened the room and avoided to make eye contact with the Spaniard. "This is your house, you don't have to knock" Spain mused.

"I wanted to make sure that you weren't busy" Spain stayed silent.

"so…"

"I'm here to change your bandages" Alice said as she sat on the edge of the bed. She gently guided Spain to sit up. Alice ignored her heart. She hated her heart when it began to beat faster and faster. She reached and began to unbutton Spain's blouse.

Antonio looked at Alice and assessed how close they were. He wanted to embrace her, but he knew that that action will anger the 'calm' lady. He looked down and saw that Alice's hands were trembling. He grabbed them and looked at her.

"You're making this hard on yourself" Alice mumbled.

"No, you're making this hard on yourself, your hands are shaking and I'm completely capable of unbuttoning this if it's too much trouble." At this, Alice pulled her hands away and looked at Antonio. "fine, do it then" Spain leaned in and kissed her forehead like it was a routine duty. He watched as Alice glared at him and waited for the Spaniard to take of his top. Wanting to get out of the room as soon as possible made Alice pull the shirt away from the Spaniard and patted around his torso to look for the end of the bandage. Once she found it, she slowly unwrapped it, constantly stopping when she heard the Spaniard hiss. Once the Spaniard's torso was fully exposed, Alice began to apply the medicine on the cuts. She stopped every time Spain flinched. Her finger ran against the marred muscle and skin right above the Spaniard's heart. She envied him. His heart was beating normally, it did not accelerate nor did the beating get stronger, it was just normal. Normal. Alice wished her heart was beating normally, not this erratic state hers is in.

"Something wrong?" Spain asked as he saw how Alice seemed to be enthralled by something. This snapped Alice out of her trance and shook her head. She knew that if she talked now, her voice would crack and she would choke on each and every single word she would use to further distance herself from the Spaniard. She continued to apply the medicine and stopped when she heard the Spaniard mutter, cursing from the sting of the treatment.

"This is why we can't be together" Alice mumbled. Spain did not miss this and looked at her. He watched as Alice continued to apply the rub, making sure that she won't disturb and misplace the stitches holding the man's flesh together. As Alice was about to finish wrapping a new, clean strip of gauze the silence began. Spain grew even more agitated when Alice went back to her silence. He grabbed her hand, grabbing her attention. "What?" she asked.

"What do you mean?" Spain asked. "What do you mean that 'this is why we can't be together'?!" Spain asked.

"Don't you see how you are right now?" Alice asked.

"what? Happy?" Spain began.

"YOU'RE IN PAIN" Alice said. "EVERYTIME YOU ARE WITH ME YOU END UP IN PAIN" she yelled.

"THIS WAS MY CHOICE ALICE" Spain said.

"YOUR CHOICE INFLUENCED BY ME" at this Alice stood up

"AND SO WHAT-" Spain paused as pain shot through his body.

"I can't bring you happiness" Alice murmured. She yanked her hand away from the Spaniard and looked down. "I mean I couldn't even bring myself to realize that I was pregnant with our baby" Spain froze. He reached out and placed his hand underneath Alice's chin. He directed her to look at him.

"baby?" he asked. Alice nodded, refusing to look at Antonio. "What happened?" he asked.

"it was a miscarriage-" Alice stopped herself. "I've said too much"

"wait" Spain said, he grabbing Alice by her shoulder, trying to make her stay. Alice got up and walked to the door did her best to look away from the Spaniard. "I have to go and arrange the marigolds-"

"TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED" Spain yelled. Alice stood up and began walking to the door.

"I don't need to. It's none of your concern" She reached for the doorknob, only to find that the Spaniard has somehow managed to overcome his pain and sprint to the door, preventing Alice from pulling it towards her. She looked up looking directly at the Spaniard's olive eyes.

"You owe me an explanation" he growled.

"I owe you?" Alice scoffed. "This is ridiculous; you yourself told me that the very thought of having a child with me is a nightmare. I do not owe you an explanation, in fact my miscarriage of the child should be a damn blessing-"

"A BLESSING?!" Spain yelled, making Alice flinch. "Tell me, how is a miscarriage a blessing? How the hell-" He was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"You two better not be arguing in there" Romano yelled through the door. "Hurry up and open this door or I'll leave-" Alice pushed the distracted Antonio away from her and opened the door. Romano let himself in, he looked up at Spain and glared.

"If you can stand up now, you should have no problem going to the kitchen to get your own food"

"It's the adrenaline Romano, it's covering the pain" Alice said as she closed the door. "I need to finish dressing the wound"

"I can do it" Romano said as he placed the tray on the side table. "You should rest, don't you have to go see Spain's monarchy soon?" Alice seemed to be irritated by the small reminder.

Alice slammed the door as she entered the house. She took off her gloves and threw them the moment she entered her room. She began to pace around her room, constantly muttering things in French. She would stop her pacing on for some while and began to pace again. Her visit with the Spanish Monarchy was not at all too happy.

_"He talks about you" Phillip III said as he greeted the personification of England. He forgot that Alice normally bows before the monarch. "Please rise Lady Kirkland" He muttered. Alice stood up and looked at him. "Like I said before, he talks about you"_

_ "Did you call me here to scold for what has happened to Antonio during his stay in England?"_

_ "I am trying my best to follow my predecessor's wishes"_

_ "Which I do not care about-"_

_ "See to it that Alice Kirkland will be safe from our country's doing" Phillip interrupted. "For some reason, my father feels indebted to you"_

_ "I don't care, I'm fine"_

_ "He talks about you" He repeated. _

_ "I don't care"_

_ "Please Alice. Ever since I was a child all I saw Antonio do is sing these sad love songs on his guitar. Always referring to his 'sun'-"_

_ "That would be Belgium" Alice interrupted. _

_ "which was the moon" Phillip finished "Give him a chance"_

_ "to what? Ruin me again?" _

_ "To love you"_

_ "Your highness, he can love me but I will not love him in return."_

_ "Alice"_

_ "Your majesty, I am here to deal with matters between the countries of England and Spain, not the matters between the personifications, now if we pursue this topic, then I'll have to leave and spare both of the time from the pointless conversation."_

Alice relaxed the moment when she sat into the tub full of hot water. She laid her head back and let out a sigh. She came home pretty late, all of the inhabitants of the house is and should be sleeping. It was nice, she finally has time to herself. She tensed when she heard the door that led into the bathroom.

"You should be sleeping Antonio" she said as she sank into the tub, letting her face soak. She looked at the side where the figure was now standing. They placed soap and toiletries on the table by the tub.

"Michael said that you were running low"

"And so he told you to replace them?" she asked, sitting up, covering herself.

"No, he asked Romano, but the child was busy and fell asleep, so I decided to-"

"to replace them while I'm taking my bath" Alice said. "Or is that some petty excuse to talk to me"

"Both" Spain admitted as he sat down, his back leaning on the bathtub. "Is it bad if I just replaced them now?"

"No"

"Is it bad that I wanted to know what my king said?"

"no" Alice said as she sank into the tub.

"Then is it bad I came here to see you?"

"I'm relaxing" Alice said as she sat back up to grab the soap. She reached for it, but was snatched the final moment by the Spaniard. Alice glared up at him.

"Let me wash your body" he said. Alice looked at him.

"You mean my back" she said as she moved away from him.

"body" Antonio clarified.

"Go back to sleep" Alice hissed. She reached for her towel, got up and covered herself. "Now if you don't mind-" Alice stopped when she saw the Spaniard lean toward her. Next thing Alice knew, the Spaniard was trying to pick her up. She fought back, putting her hands on the man's arms, pushing them away. "YOU'RE STILL RECOVERING" she yelled at him. Antonio ignored her and pushed her until her back met the wall. She let out a hiss when she was slammed and felt herself being thrown over his shoulder. His hands on the back of her legs, making sure that he does not drop her.

"PUT ME DOWN" she yelled at him. "AND HOW THE HELL ARE YOU ABLE TO PICK ME UP-"

"Romano is sleeping" Spain whispered. As soon as she heard this, she stopped her yelling and struggling. She sighed when she heard the Spaniard open the door leading to her bedroom. He gently laid her on her bed and turned around. Alice stared at him. He was about to turn to say something, but hesitated and walked to the door.

"wait" Alice said as she reached for his blouse. Spain stopped and looked at the girl. She had small rivers on her skin as the water ran down her body, onto the towel and some, directly to the bed she was sitting on. He looked at how she held the towel tightly, not wanting to let it go. "You managed to muster enough idiotic courage to ignore the pain your body is feeling to carry me to my bedroom, what are you after?"

"I just wanted to carry you to your bedroom" The Spaniard said as he turned around and held the hand that tugged on his blouse. "Can I not do that?"

"no" Alice replied. "What do you want to know?" she asked. They both knew that there was no point in asking since both already knew what each other wanted.

"You should put some clothes on" Antonio said as he turned around.

"What is the point of putting clothes on when they're going to be taken off anyway?" Alice asked. This got the Spaniard. "You won the bet Carriedo, you deserve what is promised" Alice said as she got on her knees and reached for the Spaniard's shoulders. There something about the way Alice called him by his _last _name. 'Is this really happening?' Spain asked himself. He flinched when he felt her cold fingers touching his shoulder. "Your body was always warmer than mine" Alice whispered as she turned the Spaniard to face her. Emerald met Olive eyes, at that instant, the two kissed. They didn't know who started it, but it began. Alice felt the Spaniard wince as she felt around his torso, brushing her cold fingers against his wound layers and layer underneath the gauze before embracing him. Antonio in return placed his hand behind Alice's neck and other around her back, pulling her towards him. They both wanted this. The kiss. The spark. The intimacy they once had. And for the moment, they did. It felt right. No war, no temptation, just pure bliss and happiness from kissing each other. Lips brushing against other's lips. Antonio stopped the long awaited contact when he felt Alice's hand trembling on his biceps. He looked at her, her eyes closed, eyebrows furrowed, tears threatening to fall. The moment was disturbed when Alice leaned to kiss him, and the passion ensued. Next thing the Spaniard knew, his arms were grabbing the blanket and covering himself with it, while Alice was pinned on the bed by his other arm. The towel was still on her, her hair was still wet, damping the bed sheets and pillows. She barely protested, but reached for him, unbuttoning his blouse, he stopped. He sat on top of her, making sure not to put too much pressure on the girl's fragile hips. He covered his back with the blanket, and slowly put his hands underneath the towel that hid Alice's body from him. He listened for her to protest, but she barely made any. He would pause when he would hear her moan, just from the contact of warm and cold. Then Antonio found it, the line he was looking for. He parted the towel to reveal Alice's abdomen, which was sporting a straight scar line down the middle.

* * *

><p><strong>that's all for this update.<strong>

**Tell me what you think!**

**:D**


	16. Considering his and her feelings

**I'm so sorry for not updating in such a long while. I'll be honest, I really have no excuses, but I'll tell you all the truth: **

**I am not quite sure when I will be able to update my stories due to college. **

**Aside from that, please enjoy the story and I am sorry for the grammar and spelling atrocities that I committed writing this. **

**I am so sorry for the long wait.**

**Dreams: is still being updated and edited. **

**What they don't know won't hurt them: I will be updating soon. **

**Thank you so much for waiting for such a while. **

**Again, enjoy the chapter. **

* * *

><p>The moment she felt the Spaniard's hand on her scar, Alice pushed him off. She quickly sat up and tried to move far from him. She hissed when her back hit the head board of the bed. Both of them stayed where they were; sitting from the opposite edges of the bed. Antonio reached out, making Alice flinched. He watched as she held the towel tighter, letting him know that he is nowhere close to touching her again.<p>

"Let me see" Antonio said as he moved closer to her. Alice just stayed where she was, tensing and glaring. "Alice please" he added. Alice did not move, she did not budge and glared at the Spaniard. Spain sighed. "I have the right to know"

"Stop pleading, it's unlike you" she said as she slapped the Antonio's hand. At this she watched as the Spaniard faltered, his hand fell to the side of his body. 'He's holding back his anger' Alice concluded. She watched as Antonio sighed and moved so that he was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back turned to her. She watched as he covered his face with his hands and let them slide down as he raised his head.

"Why are you being like this?" he asked not looking at her. "I have the right to know about our child" Alice kept silent. "Atleast tell me why-"

"It was a child of fire and ice" Alice finally breathed out. Spain turned to look at her. "You honestly think that the moon and sun can have a child?" she asked. "The sun, as hot as it is, will burn the moon, so it was either I live or die-"

"STOP BEING SO CRYPTIC" Antonio yelled at her. He caught himself and covered his mouth,. "I'm sorry Alice I did not mean to yell" he said.

"IT'S THE TRUTH!" Alice yelled at him. "You think that our empires, enemies as they are, can bear fruit to another nation or empire? IT WOULD RESULT IN EITHER ONE OF US DYING" Spain turned and moved towards her. For both of their sake, he tried to stay calm.

"I know that" he said as he approached her. "I know that"

"Then what is there to tell you?" Alice asked slapping the Spaniard's hands away from her. "I have nothing to tell you Antonio, nothing"

"Alice-"

"ALICE!" a voice said from the outside. "ALICE!" it repeated. Alice sighed and moved off the bed.

"I'm changing Lovino" Alice said as she opened the door to let the kid in. He was hugging a pillow and crying. "I had a night-" He looked at the bed to see Spain. "What the hell is he doing here?" he asked.

"Romano!" Spain said in an irritated tone. "Watch your language" The little Italian seemed to jump from the angry tone his 'father' gave him. This made him move closer to Alice.

"I guess I'll just go back to my room-"

"Stay" Alice said as she guided the little boy towards Antonio. "It's fine, Spain and I just had a slight argument, he'll calm down soon" She turned to Spain. "Isn't that right Antonio?" she asked. Spain was surprised by how she addressed him. "Go on Romano, just stay, and I'll go and get changed." She closed the door and walked to her bathroom. Romano stood by the door for a couple of seconds, hugging his pillow tighter and tighter as the seconds go by.

"Come here mi chiquito" Romano did just that. He jumped on the bed and leaned on Antonio.

"Were you two arguing again?" Romano asked.

"You can say that" Antonio said as he picked up the Italian and placed him on his lap. He kissed Romano's head and sigh. "How much do you miss her?" Spain asked. Romano looked up, he was confused.

"By 'her' do you mean Alice?" he asked. Spain nodded. "A lot" Romano said.

"Even though you have Belle?"

"Comparing Alice and Belle is unfair. They're two different beings who have their own strengths and weaknesses, the reason as to why I seem to be more attached to Alice than Belle would probably be based on my experiences." Romano stated. Antonio took a while to take Romano's response.

"And your experiences?"

"Belle is more like a sister" Romano declared. "I don't mind a sister, but the kind of love that Alice gives me it's…it's…" Spain and Romano sat for a moment. Spain just closed his eyes, waiting for Romano to finish his sentence. He was about to fall asleep, but he felt someone taking Romano away from him. His first reaction was to grab the arm that brushed against his own.

"Calm down, I'm just going to tuck him into bed"

"Bed?" Spain asked.

"Listen, you two were already falling asleep, don't worry, I'll tuck him in on your bed, so let's go and-"

"No" Antonio interrupted. "No, if you don't mind, He and I would like to stay here" He let go of her arm and looked at the bed he was sitting on. "This bed, it seems too big to sleep on alone, and Romano wants you next to him when he wakes up." Spain said. "I'll leave if you want me to, but please don't take yourself away from Lovino" He looked up and finally looked at Alice straight in the eyes. "He sees you as a mother and I know that's what he wants." Antonio did not hear anything from Alice. But he did feel her tugging on the blankets and tucking Romano in. He heard Romano turn and murmur and he was about to cry. He turned, ready to help Alice calm the Italian down, but he was surprise when he heard Alice start to hum a song that immediately soothed the Italian back to its sleep. Antonio let out a sigh and stood up, only to be stopped by Alice's voice.

"Stay" she uttered. Spain sat still, contemplating on whether he should or not.

"Are you sure?" he asked. He sat there, his back turned to Alice (and Lovino for that matter).

"I want to talk to you" Alice declared. "But not here, I would like to talk to you in my study, if that's fine with you"

"I don't see how that should be a problem"

Spain was amazed by the size of Alice's study. The walls were lined with books, scrolls and trinkets. He liked how the moonlight brought light to the room, but scorned at how cold the room was. He was looking around until he heard the crackling of timber. He turned around to see that Alice starting a fire. She reached over and grabbed another log and threw it into the pit. She turned to him patted the empty space next to her. He walked over and sat down next to her. She looked at him and said nothing at first. When she saw the Spaniard shiver she let out a small laugh.

"What?" Spain asked.

"I told you to bring the blanket" she mused. "Now you know why" After her comments, Alice turned her attention to the fireplace. "But a nice fire can bring people closer" she murmured. After a moment of silence, Antonio reached out to her. At first she tensed but relaxed. She leaned towards him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I forgot to ask" she started. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"What do you have?" Antonio asked.

"Whiskey" Alice replied, getting ready to stand.

"No" Antonio said. "You shouldn't drink either" He said as he held Alice's hand. "I don't want Romano to think-"

"Always about Romano" Alice scoffed.

"that we had drunk sex" Antonio finished.

"That child is smarter than you credit him for" Alice said as she turned to the Spaniard.

"I don't underestimate him, I'm just considering what he grew up with" Alice grew silent at this. She knew exactly what Antonio meant. She couldn't help but think back to the time when Rome had her and her mother in his possession. She hated how the he would flirt with all the women, bedding them, smelling like wine. That's probably one thing that Alice found most foul from the man. How he smelled of wine (It even affects her interactions with Francis). But she understood that it was necessary for the Roman representative to be the way he was. It was a way for him to keep his sanity; it was keeping the visions of the war fields, the screams of those who passed, and the faces of terror, denying the man from the feeling of love. She remembered how her mother would always go back to her smelling like wine. She thought about how Lovino must've always been the one to shushed Feliciano to sleep when Rome was gone. She frowned at the thought of it.

"Does he come home drunk?" Alice asked Antonio. Antonio was confused first, trying to figure out who Alice meant by 'he', but he came to the realization once she identified the man. "Rome" she turned to face him. "I know that he makes one of you stay with the Italian twins when he would go to his escapades"

"Sometimes" Spain said as he hugged the blonde. "He would come home, but he was still able to act as a grandfather, he would kiss Lovino goodnight and tuck him to bed, and sleep by their side" Spain said. "But I know that Lovino didn't like it, he knew that Rome could just spend the day with them and feel the love that he needed to feel"

"And in the end he took Feliciano with him" Alice finished. Spain hugged Alice tighter.

"He did" Antonio said. "But we can change that"

"We?" Alice asked as she broke herself away from the Antonio's hold. "What do you mean by we?" Antonio looked at Alice. He looked at how her eyes begin to tear up. He reached out to her and caressed her left cheek.

"I want to be with you" He watched as Alice froze from his confession. She was shocked and most of all scared. Scared that Antonio is lying, scared for her, scared for them, terrified at the idea.

"No" she murmured. Antonio knew that she would refuse. He also knew that he needed to be firm with his decision if he is to convince Alice. "No" she repeated. "You're mad"

"I might be" Antonio said. "But I do know that I do want you, not in a lustful way, I want you, back in my life-"

"I am in your life!" Alice interrupted as she stood up. "I'm in your life as of right now! As the girl you're sitting across from! As your friend's enemy and ally, as another girl in your history, as your" Alice stopped as she didn't want to think of it. "As your enemy" Antonio was surprised by Alice's response. "As long as we keep it that way, I will be in your life" she finished.

"You're scared" Antonio said as he stood up to try to reach her again.

"I'm scared?" Alice mocked. "I'm sure anyone else who witnessed our relationship would be scared, FOR THE BOTH OF US"

"I KNOW THAT!" Antonio yelled back.

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU WANT A SECOND CHANCE?"

"BECAUSE I ADMIT" This response shocked Alice. "I'm admitting to my mistakes" Antonio finished. He let out a sigh as he reached out to Alice. "I admit, I was an idiot"

"You are an idiot" Alice murmured. This brought a smirk to the Spaniard's lips.

"It's hard for people to admit their mistakes so be gentle with me, hear me out" he continued. "I was idiot for losing control of my emotions when my Armada sank, it was the most humiliating defeat I've had and to lose to you, a state that was, was so…" Antonio couldn't bring himself to say his words.

"Weak? Divided? The Black sheep of Europe?" Alice interjected. "Yes I know that it was a surprise, and I know that the Armada was not the only thing that you were angry over" Antonio stood there silent. "You were mad because you thought that your God left you, that the 'Godless' Elizabeth who used pirates was able to beat you because of the God's wind." He couldn't deny it, he did scorn the fact that the winds were in Alice's favor during the confrontation. "I know his Speech, your brother was kind enough to tell me, 'I did not send my men to battle God's winds' he said, but did you ever think that maybe a Witch may have done the same? Admit it you thought of me as a Heretic whether I identified myself as a Protestant or using magic." She paused, observing the Spaniard as he clenched left hand into a fist. "Tell me, did you think that I was a lost cause? That maybe, your God used his brutal winds against you to keep you from the 'Godless' England? to spare you from the work of reforming England?"

"I was actually thankful for that" Antonio finally said. "I was thankful that I failed in reforming you. To be honest, I was not ready to take on England's religious reform, not after what I saw you go through when my men kidnapped you under my own council's decision without my knowing." He reached out and held Alice's hand. "I remember how reluctant you were about telling me what they did to you.

"Good for you" Alice taunted. She flinched when she felt the Spaniard's hand on her abdomen. She could feel the warmth of his fingertips through her thin nightgown. She stood still, allowing the Spaniard's hand to trace the scar from the cut. "It's not your fault" Antonio finally said. Next thing Alice knew, the Spaniard was kneeling in front of her, his hands on her waist, while he pressed his forehead against her abdomen. "It's not your fault" he repeated. He looked up at Alice, making sure that their eyes met. He could tell that Alice was too confused on what to do. He knew that this was not what she expected him to do. He knew that she expected him to not care, to walk away and not even talk about the child. Because he did say it himself, the idea of having a child with her is a nightmare. "It's not your fault" He repeated as he pressed his forehead on her abdomen this time. He kissed her abdomen, making sure that he could feel the scar underneath her garment. "It's not your fault that our child died" he finally said. For years no one had dared to say that to her. _"It's not your fault"_. Not one state that knew bothered to tell her that. _"It's not your fault"_ The phrase kept repeating in her mind. No one dared tell her that because they knew that it would imply that she would be blaming herself, that England, of all people, state, or nation was blaming herself for the loss of life.

"I'm to blame too" he finished as he hugged Alice. Alice, who was shocked from this, just stood there, trying to ignore the sensation of the Spaniard's lips on the cut. Next thing she knew, she felt something cold, which made her flinch. She placed her hands on the side of the Spaniard's face, and directed it so that they were facing each other. The light bounced off the trail of tears on the Spaniard's face. She knew that the Spaniard was affected by just feeling the scar that he was only able to speak in his native language.

_"I wasn't there for you"_ He began. "_All I cared about was your religious reform. The only thing in my mind was putting who I thought was the right ruler for you on the throne even with the knowledge that it will hurt you. I was so blinded that I didn't even bother to try to stay together! To look out for my wife, to be with her even though I vowed that I will be there through whatever time throws at us!" he said. "I could've spent those that time taking care of you and the child! I could've spent that time with my hands caressing you abdomen feeling for our child's kick-"_

"I didn't have a baby bump" Alice finally said, disrupting the crying Spaniard. "I didn't know that I was pregnant" Alice finished. This only prompted the Spaniard to hold onto her tighter. Alice didn't say anything else, but instead, she sat down, her legs folding underneath her, hands placed on the floor while Antonio moved so that his hands were over hers. He sat in front of her making sure that they had eye contact. Alice looked down, not wanting to see the man's eyes, but this action was nulled when she felt the Spaniard's index finger underneath her chin, making her look up. By the looks of it, Antonio was confused. They were covered in the darkness as the light the fireplace emitted died due to the lack of source. They stayed there, looking at each other. Antonio opened his mouth to say something, but closing it as he stopped himself.

"How long?" he finally asked, breaking the silence. This time he reverted to using Alice's language. "How far were you into the pregnancy?" Alice wondered if she should give the information out, wondered if she can try to be honest to the man in front of her. She looked at him, deciding if the Spaniard in front of her should even know about the details.

"Five months" Alice answered. She waited for the Spaniard to scowl, or even worst: leave her. 'It was pretty pathetic, for a woman to not know that she had a life inside her' Alice thought.

"And you didn't get any symptoms?"

"I only got the morning sickness, but I shrugged that off" Antonio looked at Alice, then at her abdomen. He didn't know what to say.

"Of course you wouldn't have any symptoms" he began. He felt Alice tense, which prompted him to lay down, placing his head on her lap. He hugged Alice close to him. "Maybe you didn't get any symptoms because of our nature, as nations, avatars of our state" he mumbled. "Maybe we don't have the ability to tell" he hugged Alice tighter. "Or maybe you were too distracted" he finished. "Too distracted in trying to be who you are despite what the rest of us was trying to do, maybe if we had let have your breathing space, maybe then will the child have time to develop and grow, maybe then we would.." He stopped himself from finishing the sentence.

'Still be together' the both them of thought.

"Do I still have a chance?" Antonio asked. This question threw Alice offguard.

"A chance at what? A relationship with me?" she asked.

"That and a chance of being a father" Antonio clarified. "I know having another child will not make up for the loss of one but-"

"I'm not letting myself carry anyone's child" Alice said. She watched as Antonio hugged her, hiding his face, but she knew that he was frowning.

"But you didn't deny if I don't have a chance with you" he mumbled. Again, this caught Alice off guard. She was startled when the Spaniard gasp, quickly rising to sit up. As he tried to sit up, his head collided against Alice's chin. Both recoiled and hissed from the impact. Alice glared at the Spaniard. "What the hell was that for?" she asked.

"We really need to get back to Lovino" Antonio said as he stood up. He offered a hand to help Alice up. Alice looked confused, she had never seen the Spaniard look so nervous, especially when it came towards Lovino when both of them are home. "He usually wakes up around this time and I don't want him to wake up alone on a big mattress"

"why-"

"The last thing he saw when he fell asleep was us" Spain said as he pulled Alice up, grabbing her hand and began to walk towards the door. "I don't want him to wake up and think that we left him to take care of business"

"You mean you're considering with what he grew up with"

"That child does not need to feel the loneliness he felt when Rome took Feliciano." Antonio clarified. "and I have no intention of making him feel like that."

Romano woke up, he was a bit surprise. He was expecting to wake up alone. But instead his eyes met Alice's. He also felt Antonio's arm resting on his belly, he followed it to see that Antonio was holding Alice's right hand. His eyes got a little wide. Next thing he knew, Alice moved her hand and propped her head up with her left hand and began to comb through Romano's hair. "Lovino" she began. He was surprised. She normally does not address him by this name. "Go back to sleep" she cooed. He tried to move closer to her, but as he does, Antonio moved with him.

"We're here Lovino" he said. Romano couldn't help but cry.

"How do I know I'm not sleeping alone and that this is a dream?" he asked. Alice couldn't think of an answer, neither can Antonio. Then it finally clicked in their mind that this is all the Romano ever dreams of, sharing a bed with his parents, or the equivalent.

"Pinch yourself" Alice said. Lovino hiccupped as he pinched himself. And to his luck, he wasn't dreaming. "I still don't believe it"

"Then we'll stay like this until you wake up" Antonio said. He saw Alice frown at the suggestion, but she didn't protest against it. They both focused on Lovino again. He was sobbing, and he was reaching out for Alice.

"Alice, Alice , Alice" Romano said as he reached out.

"I'm here" she said as she moved closer to him. Soon enough, Alice was in Antonio's embrace, putting Romano in the middle. They stayed like that for a couple of minutes. Until they knew that Romano was back to sleep.

"Does he do this often?" Alice asked.

"too often"

"What do you do?"

"nothing" Antonio mumbled. "I can't ask Belle to sleep next to him"

"Oh but you can" Alice mocked. "Things are back to normal for you" she whispered. "You are free to pursue that Belgian"

"It's not the same" Antonio clarified.

"What's not the same?" Alice asked. At this Antonio managed to untangle Alice from Lovino in one swift move, and next thing Alice knew the Spaniard's hands were on either sides of her head and Antonio hovered over her.

"This" he said as he lowered his head, nearly bringing his lips to hers, but he stopped just as his face is an inch away from Alice's. "Ever since the day I walked out and ended our relationship, doing this with another person is unbearable"

"Yet you go through" Alice whispered.

"It was troublesome when your gut is constantly disagreeing"

"What's stopping you then?" Alice asked. "You have me pinned and I do not wish to wake up Romano for him to find that we are like this."

"I want your consent" he said as he backed off and lay down on the other side. This left

Alice with her eyes wide and thoughts rampant. She scowled when the moment gave her butterflies in her stomach. She hated it. She hated how she wished that the Spaniard did plant his lips on hers. She hated how she wanted to be held by him and lean in on his touches. 'How dare he?' Alice thought. 'How dare he pull such a stunt?!' she finished. She looked to see that the Spaniard was staring at her the whole time.

"I was getting worried there" He mused.

"for what?" Alice scowled.

"your eyes weren't closing, they stayed wide and I was wondering if you were okay"

"perfect" Alice said. Then something clicked in her head. "What do you want really Carriedo?" she asked. "You won and you haven't really done anything"

"May I hold your hand?" Antonio asked, reaching across. Alice just stared, she nodded. Antonio smiled and as he let his fingers fill the gaps between Alice's, holding her hand. "This is all I want" he asked. "This moment is all I ask for" he said.

Alice turned to her side when the sunlight hit her eyelids. She felt an arm pull her close. At first she panicked; forgetting the events of the previous night. But everything was clear when she heard a little puff of air coming from the sleeping nation to her. She looked to see Romano, grabbing onto her nightgown, and Antonio, whose arm was wrapped around her. She felt a tug again, and this time, the Spaniard pulled her closer; earning another mumble from the Italian nation in between them. She began to comb Romano's hair with her hand, she stopped when Antonio suddenly uttered her name.

"Alice" he mumbled. Alice couldn't help but look up, observing the Spaniard. "quédate conmigo" she heard. "por favor, mi rosa, quédate conmigo" he mumbled. Alice couldn't help but blush. Everything in her mind suddenly disappeared, and she suddenly felt tears pooing around her eyes.

"Ye-" she stopped herself. She tried to not make any sudden movements; fearing that she'll wake Antonio and Romano up. Instead, she covered her face with her hands, trying muffle her cries and sobs and wiping away her tears. She repressed her voice when she suddenly felt herself being pulled closer, forcing her to quickly wrapped her arms around Romano, pressing the Italian against her; preventing the nation from being squished. She found herself so close to Antonio, close enough for her head to be tucked underneath his chin. She felt his hand on her hair, massaging her scalp; As if Antonio knew that she needed to get things of her mind. She tried to block out all of his mumblings, which was nearly impossible considering her position. What broke it for Alice, was when she suddenly felt lips on her forehead. At first she tried to pretend to be asleep, but she soon realized that the Spaniard did the action unconsciously. She looked up, only to have his lips touch her forehead again.

What bothered Alice the most was how natural this all felt. Waking up to see Romano and Antonio, being tugged closer, listening to the little mumbles of the Spaniard and Italian. Most importantly, the feeling of Antonio's lips on her skin. She couldn't help but lean towards him, prompting the man to give her another kiss on the forehead. Next thing Alice knew, she slowly moved up, making sure to not wake the Italian in her arms, and then planted her lips on Antonio's. Sending her mind into a ray of confusion, doubt, and bliss. This all came crashing down when she opened her eyes to see a shocked, surprised, and confused Spaniard.

**I hope that you all enjoyed the chapter. If there is a particular time in history that you would like me to include please message me. Here are some of the important events that the story will cover **

**1. War of Spanish Succession**

**2. The Seven Years War**

**3. American Revolution **

**If you have any question, comments, or concerns about the events that I will be covering, please tell me soon. **

**Once this story is done, there will be a sequel, taking place in modern times. **

**I hope that that doesn't give the ending away. **

**Again, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING! **

**~~~Azurey Skies. **


End file.
